Love Hina: Immortal Flame
by Crippled Wings
Summary: On Hold-A long forgotten evil is reborn. A long forgotten prophecy is revealed. A new group of heros has arisen. A new war has begun.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any characters, events, or nuances therein contained. They are the property of Ken Akamatsu and his respectful companies and business partners. I garner nothing but joy and the love of creating fan fiction from this story.

**_Prologue_**

My life has never been normal, but as of late things have taken a turn for the weird. Everything in my life had finally settled down and I was beginning to go somewhere with my life. Then IT happened. Looking back at it, the specifics seem fuzzy, but I remember the general incident. I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name is Keitaro Urashima. I'm a Tokyo University student as well as the manager of an all girls dormitory. That last part was due in part to my grandmother, as kooky as she may be. Apparently, she thought that I needed to be more social with members of the opposite sex, and let me tell you that there was very little socializing that I could do. Those that live in the Hinata area are well accustomed to seeing me flying in the lower stratosphere. Hence another one of my problems.

Being the manager of an all girls dorm is not an easy task, especially if you're a man. For starters, we have our local drunk Kitsune. Here real name is Mitsune, but due to her mischievous antics, she's been given her nickname. If she's not trying to get money out of me, she's drunker than a skunk at festival. Then there's the local super genius. Scratch that, evil super genius, Kaolla Su. She loves to test out her experiments, and guess who's the guinea pig? Moving right along, we have Motoko next. She is one of the more dangerous residents. Her family is filled with warriors of an ancient clan that exorcised, and still does, demons. She is usually trying to cleave me in two with her sword than rather notice what I'd done is an accident. Then of course there are the only two residents that seem to be nice to me, Shinobu and Mutsumi. Shinobu is about fifteen years old, and is a sweet girl. Ever since she came to Hinata Inn, she's been cooking food for us, despite my insisting that I do the cooking. Mutsumi, on the other hand is usually one of the reasons why I'm chased around the house. With her bad health and constant fainting spells, she usually winds up pinning me in some very compromising positions. Though she may cause me the most pain unintentionally, she is still a very nice and kind person, despite her blunt nature.

Then there's Naru. At first, I thought her to be a mean hearted and cruel person that would rather take my head off than look at me. But as time progressed, she began to open up to me and I began to feel myself drawn to her. Call me a sadist, but I actually enjoyed it when she beat me up. At least this way I knew I had her attention. But aside from all that, the times that I live for are when we're alone and the only thing that we see is the other for who they are. Then after the whole annex situation, we finally opened up to each other and since then we've been together.

However, I'm not telling you this to garner pity. That's the last thing on my mind. The reason I tell you this, is to make sure that the memory of who I am and who knew me is passed on to another. For all that's happened, I don't think I'll be able to continue on, yet I must. They are all counting on me to. So I continue on with my fight, to ensure that they'll be able to tell their children and their children's children about the man that helped and saved them all. To tell their descendants of the Immortal Keitaro; friend and hero to the world.


	2. Deep Sleep

_**Chapter 1: Deep Sleep**_

The day had been yet another similar occurrence to those of Hinata. The sun shone above the town, the villagers going about their business. The Hinata Inn's manager, Keitaro Urashima, flying through the air a regular sight. Everything was as it should have been.

Raking a hand through his hair, Keitaro began to trudge back to the inn, seeing as how he would now have to patch up the hole in the roof he'd made on exiting the building. Having somehow earning the ability to sustain such punishment with little more than a scratch was a question that even he wished he knew the answer to, but had decided that it was best not to wrap his head around such things. Su had offered him the explanation of how she thought he might be able to do it, but there were so many words that even his college level dictionary didn't include. And that was after he asked her to simplify the explanation.

He thought back to earlier that morning, wondering why he had been sent into a low orbit of the town. The rush of fear and the sudden impact of Naru's fist on his face suddenly came back to him. He smiled slightly, 'and thus I come back to the reason I'm walking back to Hinata Inn.'

Reflecting back, he remembered the situation that had brought him to this part of town. Again, his clumsy nature had put him in an awkward place at a very inconvenient time. The place had been Naru's room, and the time was when she happened to be changing. Now it wasn't the first time that the same incident had happened, but it was becoming tiresome. Though he and Naru had become a couple, he still had yet to be given an apology for such an action. Though in the back of his mind, he thought of this in a different light. Perhaps this was his version of the Herculean trials, or perhaps a test to see if his patience would hold. He chuckled slightly, 'Whichever way it is, I'll stand my ground.'

Up above, the clouds had begun to build off to the east, threatening rain. Keitaro felt the urge to get back before the rain started. The clouds flickered and distant roars of thunder began to cut the silent air of the town, hailing the coming of the rain. Keitaro, despite his best efforts, knew that he wasn't going to make it home before the rains started, for only a moment later the rain began to fall. Stopping to look up at the clouded sky, Keitaro stood there letting the rain fall down upon him. The rational part of him told him to seek out shelter and call and report his delay, while the other side of him told him to keep going and to enjoy the fresh rain. The cool rain drops had begun to bring down the heat that had built up in the town, and began to quickly fill gutters. After a few short moments, Keitaro began to continue his return to the inn. Not caring now if he was wet or not, he returned to his normal pace, slowly but surely making his way home. He knew he might catch a cold, but he didn't care much at the moment. Turning corners and walking down alleyways to cut the time it took, he expertly maneuvered his way through Hinata. Along the way, a young woman had apparently mistook his soggy self for self-loathing and handed him an umbrella she had just bought. Though he thanked her, he insisted that he didn't need it. The woman had thought otherwise and practically shoved it into his hands, then disappeared. Shaking his head, he opened the umbrella and continued on his way.

Turning down another alleyway, he saw a sight that he would rather not have. At the end of the alley was a group of thugs that had become a nuisance around town. And once they'd come here, they'd quickly earned themselves more recruits into their ranks. Though there were only four of them, Keitaro knew that he'd fallen into some kind of trap, as the presence of two more thugs made their selves known behind him. Roughly they shoved Keitaro down the alleyway, getting the attention of the thugs friends at the other end. Cornered and practically defenseless, Keitaro backed up against the nearest wall. Having effectively cut off his escape route, Keitaro knew that he would have to give them whatever they wanted.

The largest of the bunch stepped forward, producing a large bat from the folds of his long coat," Hello there, kid. Nice day isn't it?"

Keitaro had no want to drag this out," If you want my money you can have it, but I don't have much. It's barely even enough for train fare."

The brute in front of him chuckled, "Boy you get straight to the point don't ya, poindexter?" The man stepped forward and slung the bat over his shoulder with one hand, "Not much for train fare, huh? Well since your getting straight to the point, I guess I should tell you that we're not particularly interested in money today."

Keitaro felt his stomach knot in his torso, "whatever you want just take it."

The brute turned back to one of the other gang members, obviously the leader. He nodded, which signaled the beginning of Keitaro's mugging. After receiving the nod, the brute turned back and brought the bat straight into Keitaro's side hard. Falling to his hands and knees, Keitaro had heard the audible snap of bone inside his chest. The next thing he felt was a boot connecting to his ribcage, aggravating his broken rib. Stars dazzled in his vision as he fell to the ground, at a loss for the ability to draw a full breath. Subconsciously, Keitaro knew he'd punctured a lung, but his conscious mind was reeling from the pain. Somehow, he felt his pockets being searched through and heard muffled voices through his groggy state. The next thing he truly knew was his head being jerked back as the leader leaned down to speak in his ear. His voice was raspy and deep, making Keitaro's head reverberate from the noise. Holding onto a tiny slip of paper, Keitaro knew at once what he held.

"Keitaro Urashima. Tokyo U student and manager of a girl's dormitory," came the raspy voice of the leader. Keitaro shivered as he leaned in closer to inspect his face, "So, you're a manager for a girl's dorm?"

Keitaro felt the man chuckle. In a ragged and pained voice, Keitaro pleaded, "P-please. Leave t-them out o-of this."

"Afraid for your girls, huh?" The raspy voice said, more of in a statement than a question. Then a laugh came from his lips, "Well I guess those ladies will need some comfort once they learn your dead. But don't worry, we'll be there."

Keitaro felt fear and anger well up in his chest. The girls were going to be "taken care of" by these creeps. Keitaro no longer cared about his physical state. Using everything he had, he reached out and grabbed the leader around the throat and slowly stood up, despite the other thugs pounding on him with fists, hands and weapons. He barely registered that he'd been stabbed, but he didn't care. He was well beyond the pain. He slammed the thug into the wall and held him above the ground until the thug fell silent and hardly could breath. Throwing him aside, Keitaro turned to the thug with the bat. Rushing him, the thug swung the bat at Keitaro. He dodged, but was not fast enough as the bat struck and broke his left collar bone. Pain shot through him, fueling his anger more. Grabbing the bat, he found his strength to be inhuman as he wrenched it free of the thug and, in payment of his injuries, brought the bat down on his head. Keitaro was rewarded with not only the crack of the bat against the thug's skull, but also the bat breaking from the force of the blow. The thug fell limply to the ground as Keitaro threw the broken wood aside and glared at the other thugs. They looked between themselves and their buddies and decided that cowardice was the better part of valor. Breaking into a run, they escaped Keitaro before he could pursue. However, he only wanted the leader right then.

Turning to finish the leader, Keitaro heard rather than felt the report of a gun. Looking full at the thug, he saw the large handgun in his hand, shakily moving from the thugs' quick asphyxia. Looking down, Keitaro saw the bullet hole in his chest, blood flowing from the wound. Falling to his knees, Keitaro brought his good hand up to cover the wound. He heard the clatter of the gun on the cement as the thug dropped it and escaped. Though he didn't care anymore about the thug. He'd proven his point, but now he was going to die. The girls were not completely without defenses, but they would never know about what Keitaro did for them in their name. Falling face forward on the ground, he began to see his vision darken and sounds became muffled. Keitaro felt a twinge of fear, 'So this is what it's like to die.'

Soon the only thing he could hear was the sound of his pulse in his ear. It was slowly beginning to ebb, just as his life was.

"Keitaro."

Keitaro strained to hear the voice, but it was still muffled. Stepping into his vision was the silhouette of a man no larger than himself. A dark coat covered him from head to toe. The face was familiar to him, but yet strange in the same instance. Leaning down, the man looked Keitaro in the eyes, "Keitaro."

A gasp formed from his mouth, acknowledging the man, "W-who are you?"

"That is not important." The man said casually. Reaching out, he placed one hand on Keitaro's wound, "Do you wish to live?"

Keitaro opened his mouth, struggling to form the words. When they finally came out it was a rasped, breathy voice, "Y-yes."

"Very well," was all the man said before Keitaro succumbed to the darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naru rushed through the hospital doors, almost knocking a nurse down on her way. Sending a quick apology over her shoulder, she continued to race to her destination. She had been trying to study when she had received the news. In a heartbeat she had been up and out the door with the others fast on her heels.

"Naru, slow down!" Motoko had cried out to the panicked girl, but it had no effect. It seemed it had the opposite effect as Naru saw the nurse's station, she picked up more speed. Skidding to a halt, Naru quickly spoke, "Where is Keitaro?"

The nurse, a middle aged woman with hair beginning to grey, looked questioningly at the young lady, "Who miss?"

"Keitaro Urashima," Motoko asked, coming up from behind Naru. She laid a calming hand on Naru's shoulder, "We're friends of his."

Hearing the name, the nurse began looking up the name in the computer. The seconds dragged on like hours, but finally the lady spoke, "He's in the ICU. Room 409."

Motoko offered thanks, and held on to Naru as they began to walk to the ICU wing. Naru felt Motoko's grip tighten as she began to speed up, forcing her to slow back down. Naru looked over at her friend and fellow tenant, "Let me go, please."

Motoko shook her head slightly, "Rushing and panicking are not going to help Keitaro. You need to be calm."

Naru looked away, the tears in her eyes threatening to come forth again. She bowed her head in defeat as Motoko walked her to the intensive care unit. The hallways of white held the lingering smell of antiseptic and of the hum of the fluorescent lighting. The activities of the staff were the only things to break up the monotony of the halls. Finally the intensive care wing came into view and Motoko could no longer hold Naru back. Freeing herself of Motoko's protective grasp, she fell into a dead run. The doors burst open, flooding her senses with the blinding white of the hallways and an even heavier smell of antiseptic. Rushing down the halls, Naru began searching for the right room. Door after door, room after room she searched, despair beginning to creep back into her. Seconds dragged on, turning into minutes as she searched. She felt her heart jumping up into her throat, beginning to lose hope. Then when she had almost given up hope, Keitaro's room appeared before her. Stealing herself, she slowly opened the door, beginning to hear the sounds of electrical beeping and humming. Gently, she pushed forward into the room, fear welling up in her. Suddenly she stopped, Keitaro not yet in view, as fear overwhelmed her, 'What if he's not expected to live? Could I look at him knowing that he's going to die?'

"Miss, are you a relative of Mr. Urashima's?" came a gentle voice from behind Naru, scaring her out of her trance. Turning, she came face to face with an elderly gentleman, his features bearing the look of general concern. His eyes shone with care and compassion and his face generated a warm feeling, easing Naru's growing fear, if even slightly. Naru shook her head, "No, I'm a friend."

The doctor nodded his head, "You're the first to be here. I've tried reaching his parents, but they haven't responded." His voice was soft, yet commanded respect. Casually, he walked around the corner, looking at the young man lying in the hospital bed. A small tear fell from his eyes, "This is probably the worst I've ever had to deal with in my years here."

Naru felt the fear grip her again, but she urged herself to continue. Slowly she stepped forward, allowing herself to look around the corner. Inch after inch of Keitaro was slowly revealed to her until he had come into full sight. His head was wrapped in white bandages, a small red stain having appeared on one side. His left arm was in a cast, immobilizing it from the elbow down, and from what she could see; his torso was wrapped in bandages. Naru suddenly felt the urge to rush to his side, forgetting all about her fear. Gripping his hand she looked at his sleeping form, looking at the tubes and machines hooked up to him. Finally the tears broke free as she began to cry, resting her head on Keitaro's limp arm.

The doctor had seen all he could take and felt the need to leave the young couple to themselves. Stepping out the door, he was met with yet another young woman looking into the room. Her raven black hair pulled behind her head, showing off her well toned shoulders. The look of deep regret was etched upon her face, "Doctor. How is Urashima?"

The doctor looked back towards the door, "When he arrived, I will honestly say that I had not expected him to live. His injuries are extensive. Severe head trauma, along with multiple broken bones; the least of which is a broken arm."

Motoko swallowed hard, "And the other injuries?"

The elderly doctor bowed his head, "He has a punctured lung that we were able to at least repair. On top of that he has a broken collar bone and several deep lacerations and cuts. Bruising is apparent all over his body. But that was all non-life threatening."

"What do you mean non-life threatening?"

"When he arrived…," The doctor began, but stopped looking over at the door, checking to see if the other girl was listening. Satisfied that she wasn't he looked back to the serious youth in front of him, "The young lady shouldn't know about this, but that's your decision." Steadying himself, the doctor lowered his voice slightly, "The most severe injury he received was a gunshot wound to the chest."

Motoko's eyes went wide, "A gunshot? But how did that happen?"

"I'm not sure," the doctor said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Looking again back to the room, he sighed, "But from what physical evidence there is, it appears he may have been mugged. We were lucky that he had a Tokyo University id badge on him."

Motoko felt fear well up inside her, "Doctor, is he…"

The doctor shook his head, "As far as I know he should be fine. Though for all that he's suffered through in the last twenty-four hours, by all reasoning he should be dead."

A weight felt like it had been lifted off of Motoko's shoulders," Then he's just sleeping in there."

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, "Unfortunately, he's not just sleeping." The question was etched on Motoko's face long before she even spoke, "He's in a coma. He's been in that state ever since the operation."

"A coma," Motoko reiterated, still not believing what was being said to her. She shook her head slowly, "When will he wake up?"

"That, miss," he began, holding back his own emotions, "Is the only thing that I don't know."

Motoko looked back to the door, from behind which she could hear the sobbing of Naru, "Will he ever wake up?"

The doctor put his hands in his pockets looking away from the young woman, "There is a possibility that he will."

Motoko felt the underlying statement, but needed to hear it, "What's the chances that he will?"

The doctor felt sorrow well up in him, "Slim, at best."

"Thank you." Motoko said, as she walked through the door. Slowly she moved forward until she saw Naru cradling Keitaro's hand in hers. Her face was streaked from the fresh tears that she'd shed. Motoko felt the sorrow well up inside herself as she looked at her friend. Naru's voice came softly and cracked from crying, "How is he?"

Motoko bit her lip, not wanting to tell her friend. She searched for an answer, any answer to say to Keitaro's love, but kept returning to the only thing she could think of.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest for awhile."

_**End Chapter 1**_


	3. Path of Flame

_**Chapter 2: Path of Flame**_

Keitaro began to feel his body returning to consciousness, bracing for the pain that would inevitably come. Opening his eyes he was rewarded with a dazzling white light. His eyes adjusting, he noticed that everything around him was white. Even the clothes he wore were a brilliant white color. Standing, the first realization that hit was that there was no pain. Keitaro looked down at his body, his hands probing the areas he knew to be injured. The second realization was that he was not alone.

"Hello, Keitaro."

Keitaro spun to look at the voice's owner. What he found was a man no taller than he, but his toned muscles rippled beneath his cloths. The muscular form was clothed in the same shade white as everything else in this plain world. His hair shone deep blue in the white light of the space they occupied and his violet eyes pierced Keitaro's soul. He stood with his hands behind his back, like he belonged there. Keitaro subconsciously backed away, "Who are you?"

"I guessed that would be your first question," the man chuckled. Steadily he stepped over to Keitaro, bringing a hand out in front of him, "My name is Takeru."

Takeru straightened visibly, "I won't lie to you Keitaro, but by all accounts and modern science, you should be dead right now."

Fear and realization hit Keitaro like a semi-truck, "You mean I'm…"

"No, you're not dead," Takeru finished, dismissing Keitaro's obvious fear. Stepping forward he motioned to an unseen space in the distance, "But you are in a comatose state at present."

"I'm in a coma?" Keitaro asked unbelieving.

Takeru nodded, "Yes, and I would like to be the first to welcome you to your mind."

"My mind?" Keitaro repeated, almost not believing what he was hearing. Cautiously he looked around, taking in the never ending landscape before him. Takeru's chuckle brought him back to the only other person there, "This is what my mind looks like?"

"Rather desolate isn't it?" Takeru responded, chuckling slightly. Shaking his head he looked back at the confused Keitaro, "I guess I should tell you that we are in you unconscious mind and that there is a reason we are here."

Keitaro looked at the man opposite him questioningly, "Why am I here?"

A small frown etched itself on Takeru's features, "It is from here you have a choice. You have come to the fork in the road, with two paths to choose from."

Keitaro eyed the man skeptically, "What two paths?"

"On the one hand," Takeru began, slowly picking his words. He raised a hand to point at him, "You could wake up in the hospital, the same as you would have and return to your ordinary life."

Keitaro frowned, "And the second path?"

"I told you I wouldn't lie to you, Keitaro," Takeru began feeling a breath leave his body, "But what would you say if I told you that in two years, everything and everyone you know and love will be destroyed or enslaved?"

"What are you talking about?" Keitaro scoffed at the idea. He shook his head slightly, "The government won't allow that to happen."

Takeru turned away slightly looking at Keitaro over his shoulder, "The government won't be able to do anything. They can't do anything."

"What do you mean, 'they can't do anything'?" Keitaro spoke, not believing his ears.

"Because," Takeru said, turning to face Keitaro once again. Etched onto his face was a serious expression, one that foretold of pain and suffering, "These creatures that are going to attack can only be killed by people such as us."

"Huh?" came Keitaro's unsure response, "People like us? What are you talking about?"

Takeru brought his hands to the jacket he wore and pulled it open, revealing the skin beneath. Carved onto his flesh was a trio of long and hideous scars that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. Keitaro jumped back, suddenly afraid of what was going on, "What are you?"

"You needn't be afraid of me Keitaro," Takeru said, closing his jacket. He looked the young man in the eyes, "I'm one of the many that protect this world and the next, Keitaro. I am a Phoenix."

"A Phoenix?" Keitaro questioned.

"Yes, Keitaro, a Phoenix." Came Takeru's answer. Calmly, he raised a hand and from the palm of an empty hand a blue flame sparked to life. Slowly it spread across Takeru's body, until finally it enveloped him in blue fire. The flames slowly took shape, wings of fire spreading from Takeru's back and talons from his hands. The most powerful sight was that of a bird of prey's head forming around Takeru's. Releasing an ear shattering scream, the bird flapped its fiery wings once, sending out a gust of the searing fire from Takeru. With Takeru's movements, the bird-flame moved along with him, following his every movement and action. When Takeru finally spoke again after a few moments, the bird's beak moved with his mouth, "This is what I really look like, Keitaro. A bird of blue fire, sent to safeguard humanity from those that would destroy or conquer it."

Keitaro, mouth agape, looked at the bird of flame that was Takeru. He shook his head in disbelief, watching as Takeru slowly moved over to him. Keitaro instinctively retreated slightly, before being sent waves of reassurance flowing from Takeru's body. It seemed the flames themselves were alleviating Keitaro's fears of this unknown being in front of him. Takeru finally stopped just inches from Keitaro, the flames of his body licking at Keitaro's flesh. Though there was heat emanating from him, Keitaro was not burned. Takeru spoke, his voice being echoed by that of his fiery soul, "This is what I am Keitaro. And deep within yourself, this is what you also are."

Keitaro looked at Takeru, bewilderment rampant in his eyes, "You mean I'm a Phoenix?"

"Yes, Keitaro," Takeru nodded, the flame slowly dying away and his voice returning to normal, "Since birth you have been, though you never truly awakened."

"Never truly awakened?" Keitaro said, disbelief brimming his voice. He knew that he had been different in his own way, but he had always chaulked it up to being a dork and loser. Never had he suspected that he was some kind of powerful being sent to protect the earth.

Takeru frowned slightly, "Though by now your grandmother should have told you and awakened you."

"Wait a minute," Keitaro interrupted. He looked at Takeru again with bewilderment, "You mean to tell me that my grandmother knew what I was the whole time?"

Takeru nodded, "That was the whole reason as to why she asked you to be the Hinata Inn manager. She had hoped that Motoko would awaken your warrior spirit, and the rest to finally pull forward your true self. Unfortunately, that is not how it happened."

Finally everything was beginning to make sense. His being called to the Hinata Inn, his being given position as manager, and Granny Hina's sudden departure. Though it all began to make sense, one question still lingered at the back of his mind, "Do the girls know about this?"

"No," Takeru said, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his violet hair, "They have no idea what you really are. All they know is who you are as a human. To tell you the truth, nobody knows what you really look like. But we do know what you're supposed to be able to do."

Keitaro gazed questioningly at Takeru, "What am I supposed to do?"

Takeru exhaled softly, "It is said that you will drive back demons just by your presence alone, that your battle cry will incinerate hundreds of demons. It is also said that your tears will bring back the dead and your flames will punish those who dare threaten the earth."

Keitaro balked, "That's some shoe to fill."

Takeru nodded slightly, "But in the end, I believe you will do as foretold."

"So the only thing I have to do is to awaken," Keitaro said, not even believing he was going along with this, "How do I do that?"

"That is why I'm here," Takeru said, not skipping a beat. He raised a hand to shake Keitaro's hand, "All you have to do is take my hand, and I'll show you the rest."

Keitaro looked skeptically at Takeru, "That's all?"

"No, not in the least." Takeru said, keeping his hand outstretched waiting for Keitaro to grasp it, "It will take me a few months to teach you to truly contain and use your powers. Until then you'll remain in a comatose state, so as not to cause unnecessary destruction to everything around you. We will train here in your mind, and when you're ready, you'll reawaken in the real world. Everything you learn here will be ingrained into your mind and you'll be able to do them at will."

"Sounds easy," Keitaro replied, feeling the weight of the world beginning to settle on his shoulders, "Easy, that is, for one to say."

Takeru nodded, awaiting Keitaro's answer. Keitaro thought about everything at risk. The girls, his family, but most importantly, Naru. They would all be in danger, but he would do anything for them, Naru in particular. His heart ached for her, and he knew then that whatever happened, he would not let any harm ever come to her. Looking up into Takeru's eyes with a look of determination, he grasped his hand, "Anything to keep Naru safe."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**One year and a half later,**

Time had passed, flowing and ebbing all around the world. Days and nights came and went with their steady pace. However, Naru no longer noticed. Her days were now spent taking care of her studies, and watching over Keitaro. Ever since he'd been admitted into the hospital, he'd been in a coma. Naru kept hoping that one day he'd awaken and be with her again, but she was beginning to lose hope. The days pressed on, driving her to the point of losing her mind. Then the day had come when she had caught herself thinking about another man. She had scolded herself and thrown herself into her school work, trying to atone for her thoughts. The other residents did what they could to help her through her hardest times, but she had insisted that she take over for Keitaro in his absence.

Walking down the now familiar hallway, she thought of her time in the hospital. Ever since she'd first been here after hearing the news, she had come to Keitaro's side every night. She had even pleaded with the hospital staff to let her stay there beside him at night. Reluctantly, they had agreed, hoping that she would be in some way a guiding light for Keitaro to return to. Every night had held the same promise to her, that in the morning she'd wake up and Keitaro would be watching her with a smile etched on his face. And every morning she had that promise broken when she'd wake up to the beeping of his respirator and the soft drip of his IV.

She placed a hand over her heart, where a necklace hung delicately. It had been a present from Keitaro on their first anniversary. The interlocked hearts were bound together by a beautiful diamond that sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight. She had remembered what he had said to her, word for word. He spoke of how at first his memory of his promise had been vague, but over time and the closer they had become, it became clearer. He had confessed to her that night, that no matter how far apart they may become or whatever happened to the other, that they would always be together.

A tear found itself falling down her cheek as she gently pushed open the door to Keitaro's room. As usual, she found Keitaro lying there, machines and IV's hooked into his body, keeping him alive while he was asleep. On the other side of the room, not far from his bed, was the bed that she had become accommodated to during her stay alongside him. Closing the door, she moved over to her side of the room and placed her things down on a stool. Then she proceeded to tend to Keitaro. During his long slumber, Naru had found him to be growing facial hair and his hair slowly lengthening. Though she didn't mind his hair, she often trimmed his now fully formed goatee. Taking a small razor out from a side pocket in her bag, she gently washed his face, careful not to disturb his lifelines. Then she placed a little shaving gel onto his skin and began to run the razor over his features. She stayed there, trimming and shaving him until she was satisfied. Cleaning off the excess gel, she held a mirror up for him to look into, "There now, all clean shaven."

She frowned when he didn't respond, "I wish you could answer me. It's getting hard not hearing your voice, Keitaro."

Gently putting the razor and mirror away, she pulled out her sleeping clothes from her bag. Turning out the light, she began to dress for bed. Lately she had found herself comfortable with changing in front of the sleeping man she had once deemed a pervert for accidentally walking in on her several times. Once she had realized what she had done, she felt guilt at herself for having done it. Now, she didn't care if he woke up with her changing, as long as he woke up. Taking one last look at Keitaro, she finished changing, and crept over to his prone form. Ever so gently, she placed a longing kiss on his lips, "Goodnight, Keitaro. Please wake up tonight."

Silently she crawled into her bed, wishing and praying that he'd be awake in the morning. She looked over at him as she began to fall asleep, memorizing his sleeping form, "Please, Keitaro. I need you here with me."

And with those words, she drifted to sleep with dreams of Keitaro holding her in his arms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"The time has come, Kei," Takeru said, hope beaming his voice. He looked across at Keitaro. His hair had lengthened during his stay as well as a goatee having formed upon his face. The glasses had been gotten rid of, as he no longer needed them. His body rippled with muscles that had been gained during his training. There had even been moments where Keitaro had surpassed even Takeru's expectations. Though his mental conditioning was done, Keitaro still had a long, hard road ahead of him. Takeru smiled at his friend, "Time to wake up, Kei."

Keitaro nodded in agreement, "It's been to long. What if Naru…" His voice cracked slightly, wondering if Naru had stayed by his side through the whole ordeal. Takeru only offered a smile, "Don't worry about that. She'll be there for you."

He had spent the last year and a half locked within the confines of his mind. Even though he had learned to unleash and control his physical abilities, he had yet to even fully awaken as the Phoenix he is. Everything that he had done at first had felt like pebbles in a lake, just barely disturbing the surface. However, as the months had dragged on, things had become easier. He began to call his energy quicker, and it had become much stronger. He wanted to stay here and continue to build his powers. However, despite this fact, he yearned for the outside world. He ached to see Naru again, hoping that she was somewhere nearby. Pushing his thoughts aside, he prepared himself for the task that would signal the completion of his training.

"Kei, relax and focus your energy. Let it flow through your body. Let it pass through your skin and muscle. Let it consume you." Came Takeru's reassuring instructions. Keitaro obeyed, remembering the first time he had tasted the burning power he held within. Reaching deep within his core, he beckoned his power forward. Coming to him, the flames began to swirl within his body, signaling the coming of his true form.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naru awoke to the sounds of the nurse's alarm going off and the light flickering on. She sat up and looked over to see Keitaro's face sweating. His heart rate had skyrocketed and his temperature was over a hundred degrees. Jumping from bed she raced behind the doctors and nurse's wheeling him to the operating room. She caught up to them just as they entered the operating room. A single nurse had been left behind to stop her from following into the room, "Miss Narusegawa, please you have to stay out here."

"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Naru asked the nurse quickly, her eyes never leaving Keitaro's prone form.

The nurse placed a hand on her shoulder, "His temperature spiked and his heart rate had jumped significantly in the past few minutes. We don't know what is wrong right now."

Naru nodded acknowledgement as she was forced to sit down in the waiting room. The nurse quietly offered to bring her a robe and to call the other residents of the Hinata Inn to the hospital, and left soon after that. Naru waited patiently, hoping that Keitaro would hold on and wake up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Keitaro felt the power surging inside him, coaxing it forth as much as possible. Takeru looked on as Keitaro pulled his power from the depths of his being, "Good, Kei! Now let go and release your power! Let your energy flow out!"

That was all Keitaro needed to hear, letting go and allowing his inner self to assert itself in its rightful place. The energy began to pour from his body like water from a sponge, the flame of his birthright finally escaping the confines of its prison. Keitaro's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened as he felt his being become complete.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Minutes had passed by, but they had felt like an eternity to Naru. Just moments ago, the nurse had returned with the promised robe and told her that her friends were on their way. She thanked the nurse and let her be on her way. Though she was patiently waiting, the wait was beginning to grate on her nerves.

'They've been in there for half an hour,' Naru had thought to herself, wondering what was taking them so long to fix. Then her fears began to play with her thoughts, 'What if he's dying?'

Shaking the thought from her head, she began to pray. Though she had never been a religious person, the events of the past several months had opened her up to anything she believed would bring Keitaro back to her. Her lips began to move as she spoke aloud her prayer, "God, I know I've never been real close to you, but I beg of you. Please let Keitaro be alright. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Suddenly she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Keitaro's aunt, Haruka, standing above her. A small smile was etched on her face, "Don't worry, Naru. I think he knows without ever being asked."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Keitaro felt his voice cry out as the flames finally consumed his body. The cry of power and of justice rang out in the infinite expanse that was his mind. With this cry came the flames, wreathing his body in liquid fire. Finally the flames, took on the hue of their bearer, turning into a dark red and black. These flames licked and danced across his body, as his black-red wings emerged for the first time. His hands, wreathed in flame, took on the claws of his inner being. Then finally, his majestic head, came forth, its mouth open along with Keitaro's as it cried out for the first time. The moment came and went, but was none the less awe inspiring to witness.

Takeru felt pride billow in him as he allowed himself to take on his own form, his body being wrapped in blue flames. Together, they cried out and hailed the birth of Keitaro. Takeru smiled at Keitaro, "You have finally awakened brother. Now it's time for you to return to your world."

Keitaro nodded, "Yes it is. Will I see you again in the real world?"

"Of course," Takeru smiled, his happiness showing, "I will appear to you when you return to Hinata Inn. I will wait for you there."

With a smile Takeru faded out of Keitaro's mind, leaving him alone in his mind. Smiling, Keitaro laid himself down, and for the first time in a year and a half, allowed his mind to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naru and Haruka waited patiently, to see if Keitaro would come out. Naru felt the urge to rush into the operating room, but Haruka kept her firmly in her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, Naru looked at Haruka, only to find the older woman smiling. Naru turned to look at Haruka, "Haruka, why are you smiling?"

Haruka let out a little chuckle, "I'm smiling because…"

Just at that instant, the operating doors swung open, scaring Naru out of her seat. She waited patiently as the nurse's raced from the room in multiple directions. Looking at one as they passed, Naru saw disbelief covering their face. Watching them until they disappeared from sight, she felt Haruka stand up beside her. She turned to look at Haruka, whose smile had become bigger. Confusion began to take hold in her mind, wondering if this was some kind of sick dream. Then she watched as the unbelievable happened.

The operating doors swung open, and the doctor came out slowly, his head shaking in disbelief. He turned to offer a hand to some unknown person, but was refused. Time then slowed down as from within the room, Keitaro Urashima's form walked out of the operating room. Naru almost fainted right then and there, but Haruka put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. There stood Keitaro, clothed in only a hospital gown that was tied by the top around his waist. Naru looked at him and wondered why he was standing. From the months he had been out, he shouldn't have been able to stand, yet there he was.

Ever so slightly, he turned, coming to look at Naru. His eyes gleamed and a smile spread across his face instantly. Naru, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, felt her legs had become unfrozen. Using her new found mobility, she ran to Keitaro. Reaching him, she threw herself into his arms, and surprisingly he stood firm. His body was warm and inviting to the touch of her hands, and she no longer cared what was physically possible or not. Pulling back, she leaned in and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Keitaro, though surprised, returned the kiss in kind. Time stopped for them as they stood there in the middle of the waiting room, joined in a passionate embrace. Only when they heard the sounds of the other Hinata residents 'oo-ing' and 'ahh-ing' did they stop and look around.

Gazing at the motley crew that had been his friends for over two years now, he smiled. He looked from one to the other, until finally his gaze rested on Naru, "I'm back."

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	4. The Rebirth

_**Chapter 3: The Rebirth**_

It had only been a few hours since Keitaro had awakened, and the doctors had become stumped. Physically and mentally, they could find no damage or atrophy. In fact, they couldn't find anything wrong with him in any way. He was the picture of health, aside from the scars he had from when he first arrived. Reluctantly, the doctors had discharged him from the hospital, going so far as to even waive the fees. Happy to be out of there, Keitaro stretched as if he had just woken up from a short nap, "The walk home is going to be nice."

Unknowing what to say or think, the residents of Hinata Inn followed their reawakened manager with bewilderment running amongst them. Not the most confused of which was Motoko. Inhaling deeply, Motoko focused on Keitaro, 'I don't know why I'm feeling this enormous power. And even more bewildering is why it's emanating from Urashima.'

Naru on the other hand, had found herself encircled by his arms since he had quite literally walked out of the operating room. Though this whole situation didn't make any sense at all, she gave it credit as a miracle. She had Keitaro back, and for now that was all that mattered.

The walk back to the Hinata Inn was a long one, but they arrived in what seemed like minutes. The steps loomed ahead of them and Keitaro smiled, "Good to see these steps."

Then out of the blue, Keitaro swept Naru off her feet and into his arms. Before she could even cry out, Keitaro had started _leaping_ up the steps. His jumps impressed everyone there. Motoko's jaw dropped as she watched not just Keitaro, but him carrying Naru leaping up the steps as if they were a child's plaything. Running to catch up with them, the girls caught up with Keitaro as he stood there twirling with a shocked Naru in his arms. And most confusing of all was that he was laughing about it. Setting a shocked Naru down, Keitaro continued to chuckle slightly as he looked about the girls," That was fun."

Then his eyes settled on Haruka, and his smile decreased slightly but remained intact. He fixed Haruka with a light hearted stare, "I have to talk to you later, Haruka."

Haruka nodded in understanding, not wanting to spill the beans until Keitaro was ready to handle the backlash of emotions. Keitaro said nothing more as he turned to face the building he'd come to call home. His smile broadened when the door opened, and from within the wooden building came Takeru. His violet hair was just the same, but his attire was slightly different. It no longer held the sterile white, but shone with the hues of blue and violet. His long hair and jacket fluttered in the wind as he crossed the distance between himself and Keitaro. Instinctively, Motoko jumped forward, readying her sword. She positioned herself between the unknown man and Keitaro, "Who are you and why are you here at Hinata Inn?"

Takeru looked between Motoko and Keitaro. When his eyes met Keitaro's, they began to chuckle until at last they could no longer contain their laughter. Motoko looked at Keitaro, but kept the unknown man in the corner of her eye," What's so funny, Urashima?"

"You can relax, Motoko," Keitaro said through laughs. He pulled himself upright and smiled, "He's a friend of mine."

Accepting the answer, Motoko reluctantly moved her hand away from her sword. Stepping forward, Keitaro extended a hand to Takeru, "Good to see you in the flesh."

Takeru smiled, "I told you I'd be waiting, brother."

Keitaro turned to introduce him to the others, but was met with gaping astonishment at the exchange they had witnessed. Keitaro knew already what they would begin to ask, but found that the answer might have been too much for them. Turning back to them he noticed the confused looks, but above all else, he noticed Motoko's glaring eyes. He looked at her questioningly, "Motoko, what's wrong?"

Motoko felt her grip on her sword tighten, "Stand back Urashima. I feel a powerful energy swirling around him." She looked between Keitaro and the new arrival. Keitaro should have guessed that she would sense their powers before the others would know about, but this was way to fast. Motoko slowly drew her sword, this time with the full intention of using it on Takeru. Her stance shifted into her common battle stance, "This man must be a demon. And he's already confused you."

Before another word could be said, she lunged at the young man in front of her. Takeru placed his hands behind his back, and just as Motoko's sword came down, he dodged so fast that Motoko hardly could see him move. Again she swung, but receiving the same results. Motoko, not believing that anyone could avoid her attacks, pressed hard against her opponent, letting loose everything she had. However, Takeru dodged her every swing and thrust, making it seem like child's play. Motoko soon swung wildly, noticing that her opponent didn't even flinch as the blade neared him. Her smile shone briefly, until the blade found its arc halted by Takeru's hand. There the blade sat, neatly rested between his thumb and forefinger. Motoko pulled and tugged at the blade, but Takeru's grip on the sword never faltered. Finally with one quick, fluid movement, Takeru sent Motoko and the blade to the ground in separate directions. Standing to his fullest, Takeru smiled, "Sorry, Motoko. However, I suppose I should have warned you that I'm well versed in multiple fighting styles, the least of which includes your Shinmeiryu School of swordsmanship."

Motoko sat there, shock apparent on her face. Takeru, being the gentleman he is, offered the fallen warrior a hand. Looking between it and Takeru, Motoko gave a look of skepticism, "Don't worry, Motoko. I don't bite."

She looked between him and the hand, trying to see any unseen danger. Cautiously, she raised her hand to take his and when she did, he lifted her to her feet gently. Standing on her feet once more, Motoko walked over to her sword and picked it up. Sheathing it, she faced Takeru, "That's something that only a handful of other people have done. How did you beat me?"

Takeru frowned, "You're too arrogant. You attack without knowing what your opponent can do."

Motoko looked away, ashamed she hadn't used her head before rushing into a fight. Keitaro sighed, shaking his head, "Don't worry, Motoko. Takeru is always this critical."

"Yes, he's right," Takeru responded, realizing what he had unintentionally done. He bowed low to Motoko, "I apologize for any offense you may have incurred from our sparring match."

Motoko stood there silently, watching the young man as he bowed and offered an apology. Takeru soon stood back up, and looked to Keitaro, "Kei, perhaps we should now have some tea."

Keitaro clapped his hands together, "Good idea. Everyone let's settle in and have some tea."

The stunned residents of the Hinata Inn looked between themselves and the two young men standing in front of them. Su perked up at the idea of some tea or food or anything to put on her stomach, while Sarah liked the idea so that she could finally poke fun at Keitaro. Running inside the two disappeared from sight, Shinobu running after them, "I'll get the tea ready!"

"Wait, Shinobu…." Keitaro had begun, but was unable to finish his statement as she had already disappeared into the house. He shook his head in defeat, and turned back to face the others. There stood the elder women of the Hinata Inn, waiting for some kind, if any kind of explanation. Keitaro looked to Takeru, and all he received was a shrug. Keitaro knew that he'd have to be the one to explain it, but the time and place was of his choosing as well. He looked between the four gathered in front of him, and grimaced, 'Well I guess I'd better say something.'

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Shinobu leaned out the door and told them the tea was ready. Motoko gathered herself and walked into the house without as much as a peep. Kitsune and Mutsumi were trading glances with each other, and looking at Takeru. Naru, still shocked at all this, looked at Keitaro, "What happened to you?"

Keitaro shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Well…," Naru began, searching for her words. Takeru lightly put a hand on Keitaro's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"You're dense, you know that right?"

Keitaro mentally smacked himself as he turned back to Naru, looking into her pleading brown eyes. He took her into his arms, holding her gently, "I'm still me, Naru. I've just changed for the better."

Naru buried her head into his chest, "You've really changed, Keitaro. I want to know what happened to the clumsy dork you were."

"Well," Keitaro said drawing a long breath. He knew this was coming, but that hadn't made it any easier. He slowly released the breath, "While I was in the coma, Takeru there, helped me realize something. That I'm only half of what I really am."

"Half of what you are?" Naru said, pulling back to look at him. Her eyes were slightly moist from unshed tears, "And how did you see him in your sleep? What, did you have one of those very weird dreams and he knew about it thing?"

Keitaro scratched the back of his head, "More like he physically was there in my dreams kind a thing." His explanation was still confusing. Naru looked down for a moment, until she felt Keitaro's hand on her chin. Gently he pulled her face up to look at him, "I'm whole as a being, Naru. But despite what you're thinking, I'll always need you."

Naru suddenly felt her tears begin to come forward, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Keitaro lowered his head down so he could capture her lips in a warm and gentle kiss. Their lips met and love flowed from both of their souls. Keitaro became overwhelmed by the sensation, his feelings overpowered by his love for her. The kiss felt like an eternity, though it had only been a few seconds. The kiss was broken and they pulled back to look into the others arms. That's when Naru noticed something out of place. She nearly screamed as she looked at Keitaro, "Keitaro! You're on fire!"

Keitaro looked down at himself, and chuckled. Naru looked at him trying to figure out a way to put the flames on him out when she heard him laugh. Still frantically trying to find something, she yelled at him, "What's so funny! You're on fire, Keitaro!"

"I know," Keitaro said calmly. Slowly he closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, the flames dissipated. Naru stood there, disbelief on her face as she looked at Keitaro. Keitaro smiled slightly, "I guess now is the time to tell you that I'm not entirely human."

"What" was the only thing Naru could find to say, "How can you not be entirely human?"

Keitaro rubbed the back of his head, "Because, Naru. I'm a Phoenix."

Naru laughed, "Come on Keitaro, quit joking around."

Keitaro looked her dead in the eyes with a look of seriousness on his face that she'd never seen before, "Yes, Naru. I am."

Naru stood there, digesting the information as she felt her knees get wobbly. Finally her knees buckled as she began to lose her vision. The last thing she saw before she completely fainted was Keitaro holding her, "Naru!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naru awoke in her room, the shades drawn to dim the light that entered. A moist cloth was placed lightly on her fore head, supposedly to bring down a small fever. Sitting up she looked around the room. Off to her right sat Keitaro, scribbling something in a notepad as he sat near her side. She half smiled at him, "How long was I out?"

Keitaro's head snapped up and he dropped his pencil, "Naru you're awake. Are you feeling alright?"

Naru nodded her head, "For a minute there I thought that you'd said you were a Phoenix, Kei."

"Funny you should mention that," Keitaro began, trailing off at the end. His eyes drifted from her form, and Naru's feelings were realized. He returned his gentle gaze back at her, noticing the now forming tears in her eyes. Slowly, he moved towards her and brushed aside her hair, "Naru, I'm sorry. I didn't even know about it till Takeru told me. But, if you think about it, it kind of makes sense."

Naru suppressed a sniffle, "How does it make sense?"

"Well," Keitaro began, choosing his words carefully. He tossed several around in his before he spoke, "It explains why I've survived your punches and Motoko's sword abilities."

Naru took in the information, tossing over the probabilities in her head. Though there was probably a logical explanation to explain it, this was the most powerful argument. Looking up at Keitaro, she looked into his dark brown eyes, "I guess it does."

Keitaro gazed back into her chocolate brown eyes, "So, where do we go from here?"

Naru smiled slightly, staring back into his walnut eyes. Leaning forward, she brought her lips close to his, "From right here."

Their lips met once again in a passionate kiss, as the heatless flames ushered forth from Keitaro's body, wrapping them in the fire of their love.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takeru gingerly set his teacup down; aware of the gazes he was receiving. For the first time in his life, he enjoyed the attention. A smile spread across his face, noticing the young blue haired girl's eyes on him. He cleared his throat, noticing her jump in fright, "It's not polite to stare, miss."

"S-s-sorry!" Shinobu cried out as she lowered her eyes away from Takeru. A light blush spread across her face. Takeru suddenly looked at her with a smile, "It's alright. I don't mind really, Miss?"

Shinobu glanced up at him, "S-Shinobu. My name is Shinobu."

"Miss Shinobu. That's a beautiful name." Takeru smiled again, brighter than before. Motoko suddenly stood up, startling the other tenants, but not so much as even making Takeru flinch, "Shinobu, please go outside and play. That includes you two as well."

Su and Sarah gave a collective moan as they stood up and wandered outside behind Shinobu. Motoko watched them as they went, and then returned her gaze to Takeru, "Those innocent young girls do not need your poisoning compliments, Demon."

Takeru, not even batting an eye, returned her words, "I'm no demon, Arrogant Sword-swinger."

Motoko nearly pulled her sword right then, but felt a hand on her arm. She looked down to see Kitsune holding her arm. Kitsune, however, was watching the young man across from them, "Relax, Motoko. I get the feeling he isn't here to 'taint' the kids."

With a snort of disapproval, Motoko took her seat. Takeru frowned slightly, "Why are you so obsessed with considering me a demon, Motoko? Is it just because I'm a male, is that all?"

Motoko chortled, "Not in the least. If only you could see your own aura, you'd have mistaken yourself for one."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Takeru scolded her as one would a child. He lowered his eyes from her and crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm surprised at you, Motoko. I'm surprised you can't tell the difference between an evil aura and a good one. I guess that explains why Keitaro went through all the beatings."

Kitsune interrupted the one sided argument, "By the way, I never caught your name, Sugar."

Takeru opened his eyes and bowed his head slightly, "My name is Takeru. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours," came the reply from Mutsumi. Her bubble-headed nature apparent, she smiled at Takeru, "My name is Mutsumi Otohime."

"And mine is Mitsune, but you can call me Kitsune." The she leaned forward at Takeru. Her voice dripped with lust, "But you handsome, can call me anything you want."

Takeru didn't even as much as blink, "I think Kitsune will do just fine. But thanks for the offer."

Kitsune leaned back stunned. Takeru looked at the look on her face and laughed to himself, "And dear Haruka. I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Haruka stared daggers into the young man, "Get to the point."

"All business I see," Takeru said, shaking his head. His demeanor changed quickly, the air now pulsing with a sense of urgency and secrecy, "I'm afraid I must speak to you in private."

Motoko shot up out of her seat, "Absolutely not! I will not allow our house mother to be defiled by…"

"Save it, Motoko." Haruka said, shutting Motoko up. Before another word could be said, Haruka noticed the Takeru's eyes fleetingly dart about the girl's then return to hers. Looking at the other tenants, Haruka glared, "He and I have important business to attend to alone. And that means just that: alone. If I even so much as think your eavesdropping, I swear I'll rip your ears off. Understood?"

The girls, pale in fright nodded. Standing up, they left quickly and with little noise. Motoko stopped shortly at the door and glared at Takeru over her shoulder, then stepped out of the room. Haruka, nodding that they were completely alone, looked at the youth in front of her, "Sorry about Motoko. She's a little quick to judge."

"Understandable," Takeru said, waving a hand in the air. His focus then fell deathly serious at the matter at hand, "I take it I don't have to inform you of the situation since by being here is sign enough."

Haruka nodded, "Then it's as I feared. Is there any idea when they'll strike?"

"No," Takeru shook his head. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, moving closer to Haruka, "But we think it'll be very soon. We do know that it will be here somewhere in Japan. Possibly in the Tokyo or Kyoto area."

The expression on Haruka's face dropped, "That's a rather large area."

"I know," Takeru frowned, "But it's all we've got to go on right now. The last spy we heard from turned up dead two days later, so we're at a loss for info on the situation."

"I guess then the only thing we can do," Haruka began, stopping to light a cigarette. Inhaling the toxic smoke, she let out a long puff of smoke, "is to let them make the first move and clean up the mess afterwards."

Looking down at the table, Takeru grimaced, "I hate waiting."

_**End Chapter 3**_


	5. Calm Before the Storm

_**Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm**_

Takeru stood opposite Keitaro, looking him in the eyes. Both stood there, feeling the others energy flow and ebb with each breath. A blanket of silence reigned as they stood amongst the old wreckage of the old annex building. A breeze wafted past them, disturbing the leaves and clothing. Takeru settled down into a fighting stance, "Ready, Kei?"

Keitaro, mimicking his opponent, nodded, "Let's do this."

In an instant, Takeru had crossed the field and the two were locked in combat. Keitaro, not quite used to the fact that his body had kept up with him while comatose, was set on the defense. Relegating himself to fend off the attacks, he found himself able to defend without much thought, allowing his subconscious to do the work. Takeru threw attack after attack, but continually met Keitaro's defenses. Takeru smiled, "I see that you're able to defend easily. What about attack?"

Keitaro frowned, "If you wish it."

Within the blink of an eye, the battle shifted, putting Takeru on the defense while Keitaro pounded away at him. Haruka watched from the side lines as the two went back and forth, bringing Keitaro to the point of confidence in his physical abilities. A smile spread across her face. Her memories of Keitaro, fond as they are, had not prepared her for this shock. It had only been a day before he had woken up that Granny Hina had told her who he really was. That bombshell had nearly put her into a coma herself, but she came to grips with it. A grimace formed on her face at the realization that the news brought with it. Soon, very soon, their peace would be shattered forever.

Keitaro landed a blow on Takeru's guard, forcing him to skid backwards and through a piece of flooring. Crashing through it, Keitaro readied his guard, "Let's get serious now!"

All the warning he got was the roar of Takeru as he smashed the piece of wood, his target already on the defense. Keitaro managed to block a few attacks, but every once in awhile, one got through. Though not strong enough to do any real damage, Keitaro knew that if this were a real fight, he would be dead by now. Summoning up his strength, Keitaro caught Takeru's next attack and flung him as hard as he could over his shoulder. The pause in the battle would be all he needed, "Let's do this!"

Haruka watched as the black and red flames that were his birthright flowed from him like water over a waterfall. His black and red wings emerged with a surge of energy, incinerating the nearest debris. Keitaro's arms shifted as his talon's emerged from their hiding place. Then came the visage of his true self.

Her cigarette fell from her lips as Keitaro's head emerged from the flames. Wreathed in fire, the head of a bird of prey loosed a war cry, cracking the earth and incinerating any nearby debris. From the direction he had thrown him, Takeru leapt into the air. A smile came to his face, "Let's see how powerful you are."

Keitaro's voice, echoed by his gravel voiced bird, sent shivers down Haruka's spine, "My pleasure."

The two met in mid-air, sending a shockwave out from the collision of their blows. Blow for blow, Keitaro slowly was whittling down Takeru's defenses. Slowly, one blow got past his guard, then two, then four. It went on until Takeru was only barely blocking Keitaro's attacks.

Haruka marveled at her nephew. There, surrounded by the flames of his power, was the salvation of the human race. Justice incarnate, Haruka smiled with pride at her nephew as he grabbed Takeru by the shirt and sent him like a meteor to the ground.

Takeru barely stopped his fall, forcing the ground to crater on his landing. Looking back up at Keitaro, he smiled, "Very good Keitaro. That'll be all for today."

Gently landing on his feet, Keitaro let his true form slip back into the depths of his being. He raked a hand across his forehead, wiping away the glistening sweat, "I think that's about all my body can handle right now."

Takeru, letting his power fade, laid a hand on Keitaro's shoulder, "In time, your body will get used to the constant powering up and down."

"Yeah, "Keitaro's reply came smoothly. He looked around to see what become of their sparring ground. Whistling, Keitaro nudged Takeru, "If this is what collateral damage can be done by our powers, I'm afraid to see what intentional damage looks like."

Takeru chuckled as he viewed the scorched and cracked landscape around them. He shook his head, "Hopefully it will never come to collateral damage."

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Keitaro started walking towards the inn, "I don't know about you, but I could really use a bath."

"Sure," Takeru replied, running a hand through his sweat soaked hair, "I'll meet you up there."

Keitaro waved his acknowledgement and soon disappeared from sight. Takeru stepped up to the rim of the Annex Crater as it had come to be known as, and looked at Haruka. Her eyes searched him, looking for some kind of indication as to what Keitaro could do. He rubbed a sore spot from where Keitaro had connected, "He's stronger than I thought."

Haruka half smiled, "So is he more powerful than your best, or still on his way there."

"Haruka," Takeru started, placing his long coat over his skin tight shirt, "You of all people know I will never go to my fullest."

Frowning, Haruka put her hands on her hips, "Sorry. Forgot about that."

Takeru waved a hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it. But to answer your question, I fought him at the highest I dare to go and you saw the outcome."

"I see," came her reply, her arms crossing in front of her chest. She turned back to look at the outline of Hinata Inn in the distance, "But does he realize that he is not yet at his best?"

Takeru shook his head. Haruka watched the sun beginning to set off in the horizon, Takeru by her side. Takeru broke the uneasy silence that had befallen them, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Haruka let a single tear fall from her eyes, "Don't be. It happens to the best of us."

"Well," Takeru began, correcting her assumption, "That has yet to be seen."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The water felt warm and inviting as Keitaro slipped slowly into the warm waters of the hot spring that had become a staple of living at the inn. Keitaro felt a smile come across his face as he remembered the first time he had set foot in the hot spring. It had been the first time that he and Naru had met. Keitaro smiled, 'Well, not the first time.'

Casually, he began to scrub his body with the small sponge that was reserved for him. Since he had come home, the girls had relaxed the rule on him being allowed in the hot spring. He knew that the water would be good on his wounds, but had at first resisted. After persuading him and practically forcing him into accepting their terms, Keitaro had relented. Though he couldn't really complain, seeing as how the water was the best he had felt in a long time.

A faint pain ran through his body. Looking down, he noticed that his hand had come unconsciously to the most severe of his wounds. Gazing at the offending scar, Keitaro examined his gunshot wound. The flesh had mended, forming a rough patch of skin that was both smooth and tough at the same time. Curiosity getting the better of him, he gently reached over his shoulder and placed his hand over where the back of his heart would be. There he found the mate to the scare on his chest, though slightly larger in diameter and jagged around the edges.

Keitaro's lowered his hands, he let out a sigh of relief that Takeru had shown up out of the blue that day. If it had not been for him, Keitaro knew that right now he would be worm food. A shiver ran down his spine, as he pushed the though out of his head. Picking up the sponge again, he returned to scrubbing. A moment later, he heard the sound of the door open and close. Not turning around, Keitaro continued his current activity, "What a day, wasn't it Takeru?"

Keitaro heard the light padding of feet on stone and suddenly realized that Takeru was not in the bath with him. Daring a look over his shoulder, Keitaro felt a lump in his throat as the sight of Shinobu appeared before him. Averting his eyes quickly, Keitaro spoke up, "Shinobu, what are you doing in here?"

The water made a small splash and rippled away from where Shinobu had entered the water. Keitaro felt his boundaries being crossed quickly, opting for heading towards the nearest edge. Then a light hand found itself on his back, slowly tracking the outline of his bullet wound. Listening carefully, he heard the quiet sob that Shinobu was owner to.

"S-sempai," came the sobbing voice, cracking as she ran a hand over his wound. Keitaro dared a look over his shoulder, coming eye to eye with a tear streaked Shinobu. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were rosy with embarrassment. Shinobu found her voice much too soft, "I-I was so worried. Worried that I might never see you again."

Keitaro, saddened by her words, turned to look her in the eyes, "No, Shinobu. Don't cry over me. What I did, I did to defend all of you."

Shinobu returned his gaze, tears in her eyes, "Keitaro, I'm sorry."

"For what," Keitaro said, no longer worried about her being in a compromising situation with him. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "What is there to be sorry about?"

Quickly, she lunged in and shocked Keitaro by crushing her lips against his. Keitaro stood there, shocked and unable to maintain a coherent thought. He stood there, wide eyed as Shinobu kissed him. Soon her lips parted from his and in an instant she was running out of the bath. Keitaro started to chase after her, "Shinobu! Wait, Shinobu!"

Running into the changing room, he encountered Naru. She stood there looking away, a look of sadness on her face, "I guess she told you, didn't she?"

Keitaro found himself at a loss for words, "What?"

Naru straightened up and looked at him, "You're really thick sometimes. She's in love with you Keitaro."

Disbelief sank into his mind, "I-I didn't know."

"She was going to tell you when you came home that day," Naru continued, telling him everything she knew. She looked at Keitaro, "But then we found out that you'd nearly died and we weren't sure if you were gonna wake up."

Grief and guilt pierced his heart as he wrestled with this news. He'd had indications that she had a crush on him, but never had he suspected it was that deep. Keitaro walked over to one of the stools and sat down, digesting the information, "All this time. Every time she pulled me aside to talk to me, each time she stood up for me, she did it all out of love."

Naru frowned, "Makes you feel guilty doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Keitaro replied, his guilt apparent in his voice. He racked his brain, searching for the right thing to do. Coming up empty, Keitaro lowered his head into his hands. Naru slowly crossed the room and pulled him into a warm embrace, rocking gently back and forth. Keitaro put his head on her shoulder, "Now what am I going to do?"

"That," Naru said, sadness seeping into her voice, "is something that I can't do for you."

Keitaro frowned, "Yet another thing I've failed at."

Naru placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his face up to look into his eyes, "No you're not a failure Keitaro. Dense, but not a failure. She's young, Keitaro. She'll get over you eventually. Just right now, she loves you."

Keitaro averted his eyes slowly, "But I've hurt her so much already. I don't know if I'll be able to make it up to her."

Naru kissed him gently on the lips, "You'll find a way."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shinobu sat, alone and lonely, crying in the fading light of dusk. It had been moments ago that she had finally confessed to Keitaro how she felt about him. Afraid of what he would say, she had run away. She had run to the only place she felt safe in the entire inn. Now she sat, face pointed towards the now setting sun atop the bamboo roof. Wiping away her tears she sat there crying in silence.

"Shinobu."

Startled, she turned to find the one person she had not expected. There stood Takeru, his long coat and violet hair fluttering in the wind. His gaze was directed out at the fading sun, "You look lonely. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Shinobu sighed, "No. I-I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright," Takeru responded, slowly turning to walk away. Shinobu felt relieved that he was going, but at the same time she felt fear well up inside her.

Shinobu cried out to him, "Wait! Please, don't go!"

Takeru stopped and turned to regard her with a half smile, "Yes?"

"Please stay," Shinobu said her voice still dry from crying. She wiped away a stray tear, "It's lonely out here."

"As you wish," Takeru responded, coming over to sit beside her on the rooftop. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear, watching the sun set. He could feel the young girls unease, "Relax, Shinobu. I'm not here to hurt you."

Shinobu regarded him with slight fear, "Then why are you here?"

"Shinobu," Takeru began, his voice softening up, "I can't say now why I'm here, but I want you to know that I'll do anything to protect everyone here should anything happen."

Her eyes closed slightly as she heard the same words that Keitaro had once told her. She scoffed lightly, "I've heard that one before."

Takeru chuckled, "I know. Keitaro told me that he'd made the same promise to you when you first came to stay here."

Shinobu chuckled a little, "So you really were inside his mind?"

"You could say that," Takeru said, opting to tell half truths. He smiled at her when he saw the forlorn look return, "Why always so sad, Shinobu?"

She blushed slightly at his intrusion onto her thoughts, "N-nothing! Just…"

Takeru looked her in the eyes, seeing the truth, "Just what?"

Shinobu regarded the older man sitting beside her. His gentle smile and calm demeanor were a bit of a rarity around Hinata these days, and the affect was not lost on her. She lowered her eyes a little, "Can you keep a secret?"

Takeru chuckled, "Secrets are my specialty. What's up?"

Reaching over, Shinobu put her hand on his, "It's about Keitaro."

"Oh," Takeru said, faking amazement. Shinobu hit him lightly on the arm, making him chuckle. He rubbed the spot she'd hit, "I'm joking. So what about Keitaro?"

"Well," Shinobu began, trying to find the right way to speak her mind. Finally the only option that presented itself was her best, "I kind of love Keitaro."

Takeru smiled at the girl, "And he doesn't know about it right?"

A blush formed on her face as she remembered what happened in the bath, "He does now. Only problem is that he has Naru."

Takeru placed a hand on her shoulder, "And you don't have anyone do you?"

"No," came her despondent reply. She shifted closer to Takeru, "I feel so alone."

He gently squeezed the young girls shoulder, "Shinobu, you're never alone."

Shinobu sniffled, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Takeru said, turning her to look into his eyes. Violet met bright blue as they looked into the others eyes. Takeru held her shoulders in his hands, "You have so many people who love you. And no matter where you go or what you do, you will never be alone."

Shinobu, tears threatening to burst, thrust herself into his arms. Her sobs came loud and unhindered as Takeru cradled the young girl in his arms. Gently he rocked her back and forth, whispering assurances in her ear.

"Shinobu!"

The shrill cry broke the calm atmosphere as the two looked to see Motoko standing on the small balcony that led to the roof. Her sword drawn, Motoko yelled, "Shinobu, stay away from him! He will corrupt you!"

Takeru, fed up with her constant harassment, stood up. A gust of wind caught his clothes and hair, flaring them out behind him, "Motoko. What is your problem? What do you have against me?"

Motoko spat at him, "You of all things should know, demon!"

Takeru had had enough, "Motoko! For the last time, I am no demon!"

"Likely excuse," Motoko spat, leaping up onto the rooftop. Her sword and stance sat at the ready, eyeing Takeru maliciously. Never taking his eyes off her, he grimaced. Motoko settled into an offensive stance, "I will purge you demon!"

With her words she raised her sword on high, shouting as she gathered her energy, "Zankusen, Ni No Tachi!"

The blast of energy cut across the roof, closing with Takeru. Dropping into his own stance, Takeru decided that now was the time. He felt his power rising quickly and his determination focused on Motoko. The attack came at him, striking him. Motoko smiled at the small explosion, "It's finished."

"Not in the least, Motoko!"

Motoko stood dumbfounded as the smoke cleared, Takeru stood right where he had. His body was now erupting in blue and violet flames, gusts of energy bursting forth. His eyes had long since lost their pupils and had taken on the most brilliant of blues in color. Clenching his fists, Takeru glared at her, "You wanted to see a demon in me! Well now you will!"

Throwing his head back, his sapphire blue wings erupted from his back. Down his arms, sapphire blue lines traced the outlines of where his feathers should be. When the lines reached his hands, his fingers produced long, curved talons. Then with an inhuman cry, the flames surrounded him, finishing his transformation. When the flames had cleared enough to see him, Motoko recoiled in fear. There standing before her, was a creature of fire. There stood a Phoenix.

Keitaro's voice called out from the balcony, "Takeru! Calm down!"

Takeru didn't even register his words. Keitaro, wishing to prevent anything from happening, leapt up in-between the two and blocked his view of Motoko. His hands out stretched, Keitaro called again, "Takeru! Relax! It's not worth risking!"

Then Takeru spoke, his voice echoed by a deep, reverberating voice. He grimaced further, "Kei, she accuses me of being a demon! Now she knows what I am, and I fully intend to take out punishment on her!"

"Takeru," Keitaro's voice having lost its urgency, he looked directly into Takeru's eyes, "If you punish anyone here, let it be me!"

And as the entirety of the Hinata Inn watched, Keitaro let his power surge to the surface. Watching in awe and fright, Keitaro let loose his powers. Black and red flames poured from his body, just the same as Takeru's had done. His volcanic and blood colored wings erupted with such a force that the residents were sent scrambling for something to hold onto. Then, when they thought it was all over, a terrible cry pierced through the air. Naru watched as Keitaro, the real Keitaro, erupted for the first time in front of her eyes. Keitaro stood there, blackened flames pouring over his body, his body traced by black lines and talons raking out of his fingers. His eyes a darkened void of red, Keitaro pleaded with Takeru, "Please, Takeru. Don't make me fight you like this!"

Takeru shook his head, "Then get out of my way, Kei!"

A small hand found its way to Takeru's arm. Turning to look at the source, his eyes came to lock with Shinobu's. Her eyes, pleading and saddened, she looked into his eyes without fear. Bringing his hand up to her face, she gently nuzzled it, "Takeru, please."

His heart broke seeing her like this. His flames died down until only the smallest of which licked across his body. Suppressing his power with all his power, he finally succeeded in containing himself. His power in check, Takeru let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed into Shinobu's arms. Cradling him close to her, she gently lowered him down into a sitting position. Keitaro's hand patted her on the shoulder, "Thank you, Shinobu."

She smiled, as she wrapped one of his arms around her neck. Keitaro did likewise on his other side and the two proceeded to carry him off the roof and into Keitaro's room. Haruka watched as the trio disappeared down the stairs, and then brought her gaze back to the rest of the residents. She frowned, "Everyone downstairs. Now!"

Without a single complaint, they filed off of the balcony and back into the house. The only one that did not move was Motoko, still frightened by what she'd seen. Haruka called out to her, "Motoko! Let's go!"

Snapping out of her shock, Motoko gripped her sword and rushed off the roof. Haruka stopped her at the top of the stairs, gripping her shirt tightly, "You almost killed us all I hope you know."

Motoko swallowed hard. She had had no indication of his being a Phoenix. Haruka relaxed her grip, and Motoko ran downstairs. Haruka looked around taking in the area around the Inn. She grimaced, 'Hopefully no one saw that.'

Retreating inside, she hardly registered that indeed someone had seen it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takeru awoke to the sounds of yelling. Sitting up, he felt a gentle hand push him back down onto the sleeping pad. Looking up, he saw young Shinobu, sitting beside him and dabbing a wet washcloth on his forehead. He felt his heart break again seeing her like this. He averted his eyes from her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," her voice came, stronger than it had earlier. She turned to the side and rinsed out the washcloth, and in the dim light, Takeru could make out sadness in her eyes. She spoke evenly, "I didn't know that you could do that."

Takeru lowered his voice slightly, "It's not something I'm proud of."

Shinobu looked back at him, "Why not? I wish I could do what you could."

"No, Shinobu," Takeru said, sighing at her naïveté, "You don't want this power. It's a curse is what it is, Shinobu."

She scoffed lightly, "How could something that powerful be a curse?"

"For Takeru it is, at least."

The two looked over to the door to see Haruka standing there. Here eyes were slightly bloodshot and her voice sounded strained. Takeru added it up to the yelling he was hearing not too long ago. Coming fully into the room, she closed the door behind her. Haruka sat down near the two, "Shinobu, I have to ask you not to tell anyone about this."

Shinobu recoiled a little, "Why? What is there to be afraid of?"

Haruka grimaced, "Many things, Shinobu. Motoko's family really does fight demons, but their small ones. At least compared to the ones that we fight."

Surprise began to fill in Shinobu, as well as fear, "You mean there are worse out there?"

Haruka nodded, "Yes, and I have a feeling that their going to make their move soon."

Takeru sat up, his eyes burning with an intense expression, "Then it's time to spread the word then."

Haruka merely nodded, "I'll do it, Takeru. You just help Keitaro protect the girls."

Standing up they both made to exit the room, but Shinobu stopped Takeru before he could leave, "Takeru, wait."

Takeru didn't turn around, but he stopped, "Yes, Shinobu?"

"Haruka said something about it being a curse for you," Shinobu said, her voice barely over a whisper. She could feel a tear ready to fall, "What did she mean?"

She saw him visibly tense, but then heard his voice, "My mother, as she was giving birth to me, was possessed by a demon. A very powerful demon, and when she gave birth to me, that malignant stain that he tainted her with spread to me. Years ago, after I had finally set her free, he came back and murdered her. I went over the edge and hunted him down. When I finally found him, I went berserk and let my power come out in a way I'd never done. In the end, I had killed him, but I had become taken over by my stained nature. It took the help of three others of my kind to bring me back to the light. One of them died because of it. That's why my power is a curse to me."

Shinobu felt tears burn down her face, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"No need to apologize," Takeru reassured her, "I've never done anything like it again. But promise me, that what ever happens, that you will stay hidden from them. Tell me you will remain hidden until I come and find you."

Shinobu choked back her tears, "I promise."

Takeru began to leave the room, but stopped just outside the door. He turned and looked at her, tears running down his face, "Thank you, Shinobu. Thank you."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Keitaro sat in the main room, looking over across the way at the sword that belonged in his family. The black blade gleamed in the darkening light of the outside world. He traced its deadly curve with his eyes, thinking back at all the things this blade had done since he had found it. The most important of which, he guessed, was yet to come though. He looked at the stairs when he heard Takeru's footsteps on the wooden planks. Keitaro regarded him silently, looking his friend over. His clothes the same, save for one thing that was out of place on him. Hanging from his back was a large and deadly looking blade. In his mind, Keitaro could almost hear it screaming to be pulled from its resting place. He then broke the silence, "You feel better?"

Takeru nodded, "Thanks for standing between me and Motoko."

"No, apology necessary," Keitaro said, reaching over and picking up the Hina Blade. He held the sword in his hands, looking over the blade. A hand rested on his shoulder, "You'd have done the same for me."

A frown came to Takeru's face, "I take it since your wielding that, it means that Haruka has left to warn the others."

Keitaro nodded his head slowly, "She left a few minutes ago."

Looking out the window, Takeru frowned. He felt the eyes on him while on the roof. He knew that they had been found, and that it was only a matter of time before they attacked this place. He shook his head, "It's my fault that this happened. I should have remained calm."

Keitaro shook his head, "You didn't know until you were out there. Everything happens for a reason. This was inevitable anyway."

Takeru looked at his friend, his blood brother. He sat there, sadness etched on his face and regret in his eyes. Takeru knew exactly what he was feeling, "Kei, things will never be the same, but you have to hold strong. For everyone, hold strong."

Keitaro looked up at Takeru and smiled, "Thanks, Takeru."

A sound from the stairwell caught their attention. Looking over at it, they saw the residents of the Hinata Inn waiting to speak. Kitsune spoke up for all of them, "So why are you all ready to go off into battle?"

Takeru looked between them and Keitaro. He saw Keitaro nod, drawing a heavy breath as he turned back to them, "Because it's time you knew the truth."

"What truth," came Su's response. She sat there on the banister, eyeing the two and their weapons with curiosity, "Are you going somewhere?"

Keitaro stood up and looked between them all before speaking, "Everyone. This world and everything in it is in danger. If we don't do anything to stop it, everyone and everything will be destroyed."

Su smiled mischievously as she jumped up, "Alright! I'll go get my weapons!"

"No, Su." Keitaro said, raising a hand to stop her. He walked over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No amount of technology is going to stop these things. That's why I and Takeru have to fight them."

Su looked between Keitaro and Takeru, "But I want to help."

"I know, Su," Keitaro said, kneeling down to look at her. Placing his other hand on her shoulder, he looked her right in the eyes, "But this is one that we have to do alone."

Su suppressed a sniffle as she nodded her head, lowering her head in defeat. Keitaro lifted her face by her chin, "Su, I don't do this to be mean. I do it to make sure you're safe. Do you understand?"

Su nodded her head and let a tear roll down her cheek. Standing up, Keitaro looked around the rest of them. His eyes fell on the eldest residents of the Hinata household. Stopping at Motoko, he spoke, "Motoko. I need you to do a favor."

Motoko shrank back a little, "I-I don't know if I can."

"Yes, you can Motoko," Keitaro said, walking over to stand in front of her. Pulling out a letter, he placed it in her hand. Then gently he put her other hand over it and looked right into her eyes. Motoko saw not fear, but genuine respect and confidence, "I want you to take this to your sister and have her read that letter. She'll know what to do."

Turning before he had any rebuttals from her, Keitaro looked at Kitsune and Naru. His eyes lingered on Naru, but focused on what needed to be said. He talked slowly, keeping his voice from breaking, "I want you two to watch out for the others. If we can't stop the things that are coming, get out of here and hide somewhere safe. When we can, we'll find you."

At that instant, off in the distance, a loud explosion could be heard. Following behind it, several more erupted. The shockwaves rattled the inn, forcing the occupants to brace on anything they could find. Takeru ran to the door, just as Haruka burst through the door. Hanging from her hips was a pair of short swords. The look she gave said everything they needed to know. Takeru turned to Keitaro, "It's time, Kei."

Nodding, Keitaro turned to the girls. Understanding, they started to round up what little they would need. Reaching out, he stopped Naru. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He heard her sob quietly against him. Pulling her face up to look at him, he half smiled, "No matter what happens, Naru. I'm coming home to you. Just stay safe till I find you."

Naru nodded her head, "I will. And you stay alive."

Words lost on them now, their lips met in a long and passionate kiss. But that kiss came too short as another explosion sounded closer. Breaking it, they shared a last look with the other before they both ran in their separate directions. Keitaro looked back over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs, an odd feeling piercing through him. Takeru noticed it immediately, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know," Keitaro said, as he drew the Hina Blade from its scabbard. He began leaping down the steps. Suddenly, he knew what was wrong. Stopping, he turned to Takeru, "I need you to go back and make sure they get out safely."

Takeru had felt it too and had started back up the stairs before Keitaro had finished his sentence. He yelled back over his shoulder as he let the Phoenix in him take over, "I'll defend them with my life, Kei! I promise you!"

Feeling Haruka pull at him, Keitaro turned back and continued back down the stairs. As he headed into his first confrontation with the evil he was destined to fight, Keitaro said a silent prayer, "God, No matter what happens to me, please protect Naru and the others and grant their prayers. Should I fall defending them, I hope you would take me unto you, Lord. But grant me one request."

Reaching the bottom of the steps, he and Haruka noticed the town a blaze. In the flickering light, Keitaro could make out the grotesque forms that were his adversaries. Feeling his power swelling inside him, he released it. As his flames consumed him, he finished his prayer, "Let me return salvation to the people!"

And with those words he and Haruka, drawing their weapons, lunged into the surging hordes of the unholy.

_**End of Chapter 4**_


	6. Death Bringer

_**Chapter 5: Death Bringer**_

Keitaro cut through another demon as it charged him, the demon crying out in pain. Moving forward to take on his next foe, Keitaro yelled, "I'll kill you all for trying to take my home from me!"

The next demon lunged at him, swiping wildly with its claws. Keitaro quickly dodged out of the way, lopping off the demon's hands with him. Stepping up, the next one struck at him. He found only air as Keitaro leapt over him, splitting his head in two. Touching down, Keitaro reached behind him and grabbed the body as it began to fall and hurled it forward into the gathering crowd of demons. They either scattered away from the body or took the brunt of the blow and were sent flying in dozens of directions. Keitaro decided it was time to end the small scuffle and stuck his blade into the ground, flames pouring off of his being. His war cry echoed in the ruined passageways that had once been Hinata. As his wings unfurled, the shockwave from his cry had incinerated the demons within twenty feet of him. His body became whole again as he surged forward, his inner power echoing his charge. From somewhere off in the distance he could hear the cries of nearly a dozen of his kind. Behind him, he heard the shrill cry of Haruka as she turned into a blazing meteor, ripping through scores of demons before coming to his side. Their resulting transformations had erased all existence of the demons that they'd been fighting.

Haruka swiped away some demon blood from her face, "There are still plenty more."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takeru hurried back to the Inn, feeling an emerging power. His leaps brought him back over the threshold of the stairs. Pushing off one more time, he crashed through the door. Inside he felt nothing on the first floor. Everyone was on the second floor. Beginning to feel uneasy, he jumped up the stairs to the second floor. Racing to where he felt the girls, he ripped open the door way to the room they were in. He registered that he'd sprung a trap a moment too late as he was sent hurtling back through the wall adjacent the door.

Takeru landed in the waters of the hot spring, sending water splashing over everything nearby. Pulling himself out of the water, Takeru heard the laughter. He felt his anger well up in his heart. Looking back at the hole he'd made on exiting the building, he was greeted to the sight of a very large demon. His horns were curved back over his head, and sharpened to a gleaming point. His armor a volcanic black, shining like an unholy light in the fading light of the evening hours. Takeru knew who he was all too well.

The demon laughed at Takeru, "Surprised to see me, Takeru?"

"Why didn't you stay dead?" Takeru spat, letting his power slowly bubble to the surface, "Don't you think you've done enough already, Gaaz?"

Gaaz chuckled, "No, Takeru. I haven't. There is still one thing left for me to do."

Takeru let his power flow through him, igniting in flames around him. His wings snapped open and his talons emerged, "Oh, and what's that?"

Gaaz pointed at the young man, a sinister smile on his face, "I haven't killed you."

To emphasize his point, he loosed a fire ball with his other hand. Takeru flapped his wings and shot out of the way just as the fireball evaporated the water. Hovering in place, Takeru drew his long sword, "You'll have to do better than that, Gaaz!"

Gaaz looked at him and just barely was able to pull his own sword out, as Takeru slammed into him. Their blades locked, Takeru crinkled his nose, "Well I see someone smells like they did the last time we fought; like rotting vegetables."

Furious, Gaaz grabbed him by the collar and threw him through the ceiling towards the roof. Jumping the distance, Gaaz landed on clawed feet. Standing on the other edge of the roof stood Takeru, waiting for him. Gaaz chuckled devilishly, "No one to help you this time, Takeru. Looks like I'm going to win this round."

Looking past Gaaz, Takeru half smiled, "I wouldn't say I'm alone, Gaaz."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rushing forward, the two of them ran towards the center of town. Upon reaching it, they saw the sight that they'd been fighting to stop. There, beginning to pile up, was the dead bodies of those people they'd come to protect. Keitaro felt his rage rising, letting his power surge even more. Haruka grimaced as she pointed to the demons and several humans off to one side of the square, "I'll save them. You go take out any in the area."

Keitaro nodded as he took flight to scan the area for any demons. In flight he glanced fleetingly back at the sight that was Hinata Inn. He could still feel the girls there, and kept silently telling them to leave now. Then he stopped dead in mid-air.

On top of the roof was the eruption of blue and violet flames as Takeru unleashed himself. Across the roof top from him, a large demon stood with a large wickedly curved sword in his hand. Looking back down at Haruka, he saw that she had things well in hand. Facing back towards the inn, Keitaro flapped his wings once before enveloping himself in his own power. Feeling his power surge and flow from him, Keitaro raced to Takeru's aid. He watched as the two warriors struck at the other, neither gaining nor losing ground to the other. Takeru's bluish flame was matched by the dark aura that the demon produced. Silently, he pleaded with Takeru, 'Let me be in time!'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takeru's blade met Gaaz's again and again as the two fought. Takeru raised his sword high and brought it down, clashing against Gaaz's sword. The sword's clanged with an unworldly sound. Pushing off, Gaaz moved out of range of Takeru, "Give it up kid. You know I can beat you."

Takeru smiled at the demon, "But not before you suffer."

Rushing the demon, Takeru angled his sword down and behind him. At the last second, he swung it upwards. Again their swords met as Takeru used the distraction to reverse his momentum. Spinning around, he thrust his sword towards the demon's head. Just before it struck, Gaaz dodged, though not fast enough. The blades edge bit into his shoulder, cutting through his armor and drawing blood. Withdrawing, Gaaz put a hand to his wound to check the severity. Reaching out to it, he drew back blood covering his hand. He glared at Takeru, "You've gotten better. But I won't die from a scratch."

Takeru smiled as his eyes fluttered lightly to just over Gaaz's shoulder. He returned his gaze back at the demon, "Then you'll die from a lot of them."

Once again, they locked swords. Gaaz reached out and punched Takeru in the face, sending him reeling. Satisfied with his opening, Gaaz pushed the attack. His blade came down fast and hard with each strike, Takeru now barely able to stop them. His vision temporarily dazzled and blood gushing out of his nose, Takeru put out his best defense. Yet it wasn't enough, as the blade of the demon began slipping through his defenses. Feeling a gash open up on his leg, Takeru grunted as he fell to his knees. Takeru swung wildly to gain space, but the blade was caught on the edge of Gaaz's sword. Gaaz smiled wickedly, "Looks like you've lost, Takeru."

A battle cry erupted from behind Gaaz, causing him to turn. Surprised by the sudden appearance of another Phoenix, he felt himself put on the defensive. The young Phoenix bore down on him hard and fast, their swords striking with an explosive force. The shockwave cracked the roof behind Gaaz, sending roofing in multiple directions. Gaaz, shocked by the force of the blow, never felt himself being hauled up by one hand and tossed to the other end of the roof.

Keitaro turned around to square off against the demon, "Now it's my turn!"

Takeru stood up, using his sword as a cane. He brushed aside some of the blood from his nose with his sleeve, "Thanks, Kei."

"Don't worry about it," Keitaro said, settling down into a fighting stance. Readying his sword, he spoke, "Just get them out of here."

A nod and the disappearance of Takeru was the only answer he received. Finally getting up from being dazed, Gaaz stood up holding his head. Eyeing the new arrival, Gaaz grimaced, "It's been a very, very long time since anyone did that to me, pitiful child."

Keitaro grimaced as well, "Get used to it."

The demon began to laugh, his voice filling the air with an unholy sound. Standing up to his fullest, Gaaz looked at the young man before him, "You're new to me. I don't think I've had the pleasure of fighting you before."

"Get used to fighting me," Keitaro said, his bangs blowing in the scorched air. His face became deathly serious, "My name is Keitaro Urashima. And I am your worst nightmare!"

"Urashima?" The demon reiterated, not believing his own words. He shook his head and glared daggers at Keitaro, "That's impossible. The Urashima Clan is dead."

Keitaro half smiled, "I assure you, we are very much alive."

"As I said, impossible," Gaaz said, settling down into a strong stance. He brought his blade into a duplication of Keitaro's, preparing to fight a long hard battle. His eyes never left the burning youth, "I made certain I had killed Kei Urashima centuries ago."

Keitaro's face took on shock for a second, before it was replaced by one of rage, "You killed my grandfather? Not true, my grandfather died of natural causes!"

"What could be more natural," the demon spoke, smiling wickedly as he did, "Than having your heart ripped out by a demon."

Keitaro surged forward, his blade at the ready. The demon mimicked his every move, closing with Keitaro. Their blades met, setting off another shockwave. Locked in a heated contest, the two put all their strength into the contest. Keitaro spat at the demon, "You'll pay for what you did!"

The demon's face lightened as he smiled, more sinister than ever, "Then I guess I shouldn't tell you about your parents then?"

Anger swelled in him, as Keitaro found new strength. Powering forward, he threw Gaaz backwards ten feet. Reeling from the sudden surge, Gaaz began to block Keitaro's blows, slowly losing ground as he was forced back. Leaping out of range, Gaaz stood to his fullest. "You're very sensitive about your family aren't you, kid?"

Keitaro yelled, "You're fights with me now! And I swear on my grandfather's grave that you'll die before this war is over!"

Before another move could be made, a horn sounded in the distance. Gaaz heard the call and frowned. Looking hard at Keitaro, he let disappointment fill his voice, "We'll have to finish this another time, Urashima."

With a blast of flames and smoke, Gaaz vanished from Keitaro's vision. Looking around, he made certain that it wasn't a trap. Satisfied, he leapt down to the ground, feeling the area around him for any demonic presence. None appeared to him, but he did feel the presence of several people behind. Turning to look, Keitaro was rewarded with the sight of the girls from the inn escaping. Takeru ushering them forward, he limped slightly, but was able to run behind them. Keitaro watched as one by one they ran away from the inn. Naru stopped and looked back at him, feeling his presence. A tear glistened in the firelight of the town, as she watched him from afar. Keitaro felt his heart breaking as he watched her fleeing her home.

Takeru came up beside Naru and ushered her along, breaking her and Keitaro's gaze. Complying she ran after the others, ducking into the nearby woods. Takeru looked over at Keitaro, sheathing his sword. Keitaro yelled out to him, "Takeru! Keep them safe!"

Takeru nodded and disappeared behind the girls. Keitaro was now alone at the top of the stairs. He looked back at the place he had come to call home. He felt so many memories wrapped up inside the wooden walls. It was here he had first met all of the girls. It had been here that he and Naru had shared their first kiss. It had been here that he had planned to live after Tokyo U with Naru as his wife. Slowly, he began to feel his plans for the future slipping, just like his innocent life had been since the day he'd been attacked. However, he had a new purpose for living.

Turning, he flapped his ash black wings and flew off to help with the clean up of town. He looked back, thinking in silence, 'One day, I will make mine and Naru's dreams come true.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dawn was fast approaching, and the devastation was becoming more and more apparent. The ruins of Hinata were growing ever lighter as the sun began to ascend into the sky. Keitaro stood in the town square, viewing the destruction that had destroyed years of life in this town in a matter of less than an hour. Keitaro closed his eyes as a hot wind coursed through the town. Since the devils had left, those that had survived the chaos we're being brought together at the center of town.

Haruka stood behind her nephew, making calculations in her head. Keitaro looked back at her, "How many survived?"

She frowned heavily, "Less than three hundred made it out unharmed. Nearly six hundred are wounded or dying. The rest…"

Keitaro listened to her trail off, knowing what had happened to the rest. The unfortunate that had been caught off guard and killed, no slaughtered, by the sweeping chaos of last night. Keitaro sighed heavily, "How many did we kill?"

"About four hundred," Haruka spoke, her old self distant. She wiped a spot of dirt off of her face, "As opposed to our two hundred and ten."

Keitaro bowed his head in regret, "That's too many to lose this early on."

Haruka nodded her head, "Yes, considering the fact that they have the advantage in numbers."

Keitaro turned from the rising sun and walked towards the band of warriors that had virtually appeared out of nowhere to aid them. Nearly five hundred of their kind had appeared in the first moments of the fight. Keitaro looked around the battered and bloodied group, "Who's in charge of them?"

Haruka grimaced, "You are."

Keitaro felt his heart fall slightly, "I can't lead them. I'm not experienced enough to make those decisions."

"True," Haruka said lighting a cigarette she had managed to keep throughout the ordeal. Taking a long drag on it, she exhaled, "But you're the best fighter among us."

His shoulders slumped, accepting his fate. Stepping forward, he looked the band of warriors over. Raising his voice, Keitaro spoke, "Listen up, everyone. We have to get these people to a safe place!"

A voice from among the crowd shouted back at him, "And who are you to order us?"

Keitaro stood tall, "My name is Keitaro Urashima! I'm the grandson of Kei Urashima and heir apparent to the Urashima Clan!"

Murmurs erupted from the crowd, until they were silenced by a lone figure walking forward. He stood shorter than Keitaro, his build slightly more muscular. His head shaved bald, he stared at Keitaro with a piercing black eyes. His voice was deep and gravelly, "My name is Kenji. I'll serve you till the end."

Soon, the entire crowd had bowed down to Keitaro. Feeling embarrassed, he spoke aloud, "Everyone, we must get these people out of here."

Without a second of hesitance, the crowd began to move in all directions. Keitaro walked up to the form of Kenji. At his side, a large battle axe hung from a leather thong. Keitaro sized up the man, "Kenji. I need your help."

Kenji's shoulders snapped back, "What would you have me do, Lord Urashima?"

"Call me Keitaro," Keitaro responded, beginning to be made more superior than he was. The attention was good, but it was too much. He laid a hand on Kenji's shoulder, "I want you to take a group of men and search the surrounding area. If you find any survivors, bring them back here. Also have a few men go through the survivors and see if there are any that haven't awakened among us. If so, begin to awaken them."

Kenji snapped a fist to his chest, "Consider it done."

Turning and rushing off in the direction of some of his men, Kenji vanished into the crowd. Keitaro turned to Haruka, fatigue apparent on his face. Haruka motioned her head towards one of the still standing buildings, "Go rest. We have a long war ahead of us."

Keitaro headed towards the building, "I hope for our sake, Haruka, that you're wrong."

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	7. Dark Light

_**Chapter 6: Dark Light**_

The light was just beginning to pierce the wooded canopy that had sheltered their escape. Resting now that the demons could no longer be felt, Takeru checked the girls. For the most part they were scarred, but unharmed. Walking to just outside their vision, Takeru checked himself. He was beginning to find himself light headed and unable to think clearly, but he'd suffered through it. Sitting down, he pretended to be resting. Unwilling to draw attention to himself, he looked at his wounded leg. The rip in the clothing ran from just above his left knee to below his hip.

Cursing, he noticed that all the running had began to pump his blood faster, causing the wound to not clot like it should. Pulling apart the fabric, Takeru began to inspect his wound. Muttering under his breath, he pulled out a long strip of cloth he kept on him for emergencies. Placing pressure on the wound, he heard a gasp from just behind him.

Shinobu stood their, her eyes fixed on his wound. Covering his wound quickly, Takeru spoke gently, "Don't worry, it's nothing, Shinobu."

"But," Shinobu said, but then quieted her voice. Takeru's eyes turned away from the young girl as he spoke again. His voice was quiet, "I had meant to keep you from knowing."

Shinobu looked at her protector with worry and fear in her eyes, "Please let us help you."

Takeru looked back at the young girl. His hard expression softened a little. Then with a nod, he relented. Shinobu raced back to the others, and pulled Motoko aside. Whispering into her ear, Motoko's expression flashed from calm to despair quickly. Hiding her feelings, she followed Shinobu over to Takeru. Looking down at the young man, Motoko saw the spreading stain on his pants leg. She looked Takeru in the eye, "We'll have to treat it now."

Takeru began to protest, but Motoko waved the complaint aside, "It's either now or wait for it to get infected. And I don't want to carry you all the way to Kyoto."

Takeru leaned back against the tree, "Fine."

Motoko turned to Shinobu, "You go back to the others, and don't say anything."

Shinobu began to argue, but closed her mouth when she knew what they were going to have to do to tend the wound. Blushing slightly, she walked away leaving Motoko and Takeru alone. Turning back to him, Motoko grabbed the blood-soaked rag, "We'll have to take your pants off to treat it."

Not even blinking at the comment, he unbuckled his pants and lowered down so that Motoko could get to the wound. Her expert fingers began to inspect the wound. Satisfied that no serious damage was done, she reached inside her sleeve. Producing a needle and some thread from it, she looked at Takeru, "This is gonna hurt."

Pulling a small flask from his jacket, Takeru shook his head, "Don't think so. Thousand year old mixture passed down by my family. It takes the pain away quickly with very little of it."

Shaking her head, Motoko threaded the needle. Tying it off, she reached down and began to sew up the wound. She heard a grunt, then the slosh of liquid as Takeru drank the first sip of his medicinal brew. The two sat there, seconds passing between the two as Motoko sewed his wound. Half way through the treatment, Motoko sighed, "I'm s-sorry about last night."

Takeru took another swig, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to those kinds of things."

"How could someone get used to that," Motoko said, her voice staying even. She tied a knot in the stitching then bit the end off to release the needle, "That seems almost unlikely that anyone would become accustomed to that."

Takeru chuckled, "People fear what they don't understand. Science can't explain my existence; there fore I must be a demon."

Motoko replaced the needle into her sleeve and looked at the Phoenix sitting next to her, "It must be a hard life you lead."

He shook his head, clicking his tongue at her, "You have no idea, Motoko. You have no idea."

Taking out a strip of cloth from inside his coat, Takeru began to wrap the wound. Motoko laid a gentle hand on his and took the bandages away from him. Faintly, they looked at each other before returning to tending the wound. Wrapping the white cloth around it, Motoko secured it with a surgical knot she'd learned from her sister.

Silence then pierced the canopy of the forest as a small breeze wound its way through the trees. Testing his leg, Takeru stood up as he did up his pants, "You're good at that. I take it you had a lot of practice?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. It was another one of the things that I was taught when I was growing up."

Looking around, Takeru walked back to the rest of them with Motoko right next to him. Though he wanted to rest longer, they needed to get as far away from Hinata as possible. Takeru replaced his flask into his pocket, "We need to move on. There's a cottage several mountains over. If we hurry we can make it there in a week."

The younger girls groaned in protest, but they began to pick up what little they had managed to get out and started walking again. The older of the girls silently nodded their heads and awaited Takeru to take the lead. Making his way to the front, he noticed that Motoko had not yet left his side. He smiled lightly, 'This is going to be a long trip.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Haruka wandered around handing out orders and taking care of the wounded. She had long since done away with her cigarette, having smoked it to the butt. Tying a bandage around another slashed limb, she stood up and surveyed what had been done. Kenji had managed to find at least five sleeping Phoenix's and was in the process of teaching them to unleash their power. The scouts they had sent out had come back with at least four dozen other survivors. Some of the survivors had even volunteered to aid them. She smiled as she wiped the blood and grim off of her hands, happy to see that in the midst of a situation they didn't understand, the human population was already starting to pull together.

Walking towards the building that Keitaro had gone into, she removed a bandana she had wrapped around her head. Wringing it out, she stepped inside. Faintly she could hear Keitaro's breathing, even and normal. She sighed contentedly, and walked over to the wash tub that they had put there for him to use. She dipped her bandana into it and wrung it out. Keitaro stirred in another room as she walked into where his sleeping form rested.

Gently she walked over and began to wash the blood and grime from his face. She felt a twinge of regret for him that everything had to happen now. However, the possibility existed that if things had happened years in the future, Keitaro and his children would have wound up in the struggle. A shudder ran through her body as she thought about that train of thought. Silently she hoped that her grand nieces and nephews would never have to do what they were.

Keitaro caught her hand lightly, "Haruka, I need to talk to you."

She frowned, "Alright, Keitaro. What's on your mind?"

Sitting up in the bed, Keitaro locked eyes with his aunt. She could see the pain and anger in his eyes as he spoke, "Why didn't you tell me, Haruka? Why didn't you tell me that this was who I am?"

Haruka sighed. She had expected this from him. She sat on the side of the bed and looked at her nephew, "Because I had hoped that this would never have happened. Guess I'm wrong?"

Keitaro looked away, bringing his eyes to look out the window at the people mulling about. His voice was strained and fatigue was still evident in his voice, "Why do these things happen to me and everyone around me?"

His aunt pulled his face to look back at her, "This wasn't something that you caused, Keitaro. Get that idea out of your head."

"But I can't but help feel like I caused it," he said, tears glistening at the edges of his eyes. He cast his eyes downward, "If I had known years before, then I could have made sure everyone was safe and then fight them off before it came to this."

Finally letting her anger and frustration get the better of her, she reached out and slapped him across the face. Still facing away from her, she let her anger out, "Keitaro, stop it! You didn't cause this and there was no way to know about this ahead of time! We didn't even know when they were going to attack!"

Keitaro spoke low, "But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing everything and everyone dear to me."

Haruka pulled his face to look at her, "Everyone's afraid, Keitaro! Just look around you! This town has pretty much been demolished, and yet your in here whining and crying about the what ifs and why for's! Stop it! This won't help anyone, Keitaro!"

Standing up, Haruka stormed out the door, leaving Keitaro to wallow in his thoughts. Swinging his feet out of bed, he put his head in his hands. Her words had struck a chord in his heart. Coming to grips with it, he was forced to accept her words. He had tried to run from the situation, just like he had run from his problems in the past. Getting up and walking over to the window, he looked at the people milling about and helping each other. They put on their best calm and strong expressions, but Keitaro knew better. Inside each and every one of them, they felt exactly like him. Keitaro felt his stomach churn as he watched the gruesome sight. Turning away from the window, Keitaro found his vision pulled to the Hina Blade. The sacred treasure of his family, the family heirloom was now coated in demonic blood. Gazing at the blood encrusted sword, Keitaro saw his reflection in the volcanic black blade. His reflection told him another story.

He looked at how his features had changed. His hair, long and unkempt, now had tints of red among the black hairs. His eyes had lightened slightly to a dark shade of red, while his body was covered in blood. Knowing that none of it was his, he cringed slightly. Never before had he ever done anything to hurt anyone in cold blood. Though, he realized that if he had not killed them, that him and all his friends would be dead. Now forced to follow the path that he had chosen, Keitaro steeled himself for the coming tide. Retrieving the Hina Blade from its resting place on the wall, he put it in his belt. Securing it in place, Keitaro tossed aside his red jacket. Stepping into the light, Keitaro felt the crowds eyes pulled to him as they watched him walk outside. Haruka stood over looking a combination of humans and phoenix's piling up the dead demons for burning when she felt Keitaro's presence by her side, "Made up your mind?"

Keitaro nodded, "I may not be able to change what has happened, but I will not let this world die. Even if I have to die myself."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sun was beginning to fade in the west as the people slowly had begun to leave the town for one of the few places that they'd be safe. Keitaro watched as they left, his eyes looking over to those that had chosen to stay behind with them. He had counted their numbers to be at least three hundred and eighty strong. He shook his head, "So few to fight."

Haruka nodded slowly, "But we need every man we can get."

"Haruka," Keitaro said looking off to the northern part of the ruins. There he had seen a flare of red and yellow. He unleashed his power and took to flight, Haruka right behind him. He yelled back over his shoulder, "I thought I saw something over here!"

The edge of town started to come closer, the ruins becoming more and more devastating. Down below them, they watched for any sign of movement. Then Haruka called out, "Down there!"

Plummeting to the ground, the pair landed with weapons drawn. Haruka looked around while Keitaro walked over to the prone man. His chest was covered in blood from a deep wound slashed across his stomach. Keitaro lifted him up slowly, "Are you alright? Speak to me."

The man stuttered as he spoke to the young Phoenix in front of him. His words were soft, making Keitaro lean in to hear him. Whispered words were all Keitaro heard as he registered the message. His message delivered, the man slipped away into the embrace of death. Keitaro closed his eyes and turned to Haruka, "Get everyone moving now."

Haruka looked questioningly at him, "What happened?"

Keitaro took to flight, Haruka close behind. Yelling back over the howl of the wind, he repeated the words of the dead man. Haruka felt a lump in her throat as she digested the news. Speeding towards the assembled group, they landed heavily. The minute Haruka had touched down; she had begun barking out orders which were immediately followed. Keitaro touched down and sent for Kenji. Rushing to his side, the bald man looked at his leader, "Yes, Keitaro?"

Keitaro looked at him with a serious expression, "Take a group of your best men and go to Tokyo."

Kenji looked questioningly at him, "Sir?"

Keitaro looked in the direction of the capital of Japan, anger swelling in his heart, "They've moved on Tokyo, and there're razing it to the ground!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gaaz looked around at the sight laid out before him, and smiled wickedly. The great city of Tokyo, the technological wonder and one of the largest cities in the world, was now burning. He laughed as he listened to the tortured screams of the innocent as they were slowly killed or enslaved. He rubbed the now half healed wound on his shoulder through his armor, hoping that Takeru would show up and fall for this well devised ruse.

Turning towards the grotesque demon at his side, Gaaz bellowed, "Inform me of the progress, Huile."

The scared figure spoke in hisses, "Yessss, Masssster. It appearsss that we have met a sssmall band of Phoenix'sss on the northwessstern edge of the city. We sssshall over run them ssshortly."

Gaaz chuckled, "Good. I had expected them to leave the larger cities relatively undefended. With the resistance they put up at Hinata, which means the smaller towns were suspected of as targets. What fools they are."

The creature at his right hissed a laugh, "Yessss, Masssster. They are foolssss who will fall to your greatnesssss!"

Gaaz looked back at the high rise buildings burning and a few collapsing entirely. Turning away he began to walk back to his command center. Feeling the amount of terror and cruelty he had set loose made him chuckle. Shortly his chuckle bellowed out as his foul voice filled the air with his laughter.

_**End of Chapter 6**_


	8. Pushing Back

_**Chapter 7: Pushing Back**_

The path was steep, with a rocky cliff not three feet from the path. Naru hazard a glance over the edge and was treated with the sight of a thousand foot drop off. Falling back against the rock wall that ended the other side of the trail, she inhaled heavily. Takeru looked back at the women in his charge. Motoko, who had never strayed too far from him since they first left Hinata Inn, was calm but concern was evident in her eyes. Kitsune, clinging hard to the rock wall, kept her eyes closed and followed the rocky wall. Naru and Su came behind her, backs against the wall, but not pressed up against it. Behind them came Shinobu, her faced fixed with determination to get past this obstacle. Mutsumi and Sarah brought up the rear, making sure that neither one fell.

Takeru called out to them, "It's not much further!"

It had been days since they had set out, and they hadn't heard or felt anything living within that time. Truly it seemed they were all alone out in the wilderness with only a single Phoenix and Motoko as their only defense. Naru prayed they would not meet any of those things that had attacked and razed Hinata. Taking another step, Naru called out to Takeru, "Where are we headed?"

He faced forward leading the way, "It's a small cottage that's been out here since before I was born. My guardian showed it to me when I was young."

Frowning at the memories, Takeru pushed forward. The girls followed behind, making careful judgments on where they stepped. They traveled for nearly twenty minutes, silent save for the howling of the wind against the cliffs. Takeru glanced back to check and see if they were all safe. Satisfied they were alright; he turned around, "Careful. The path gets real narrow up ahead."

No sooner had he said that, than the sound of crumbling rock cascaded out from behind him and the cries of the person who'd fallen not far behind. Looking back he noticed one thing out of place; Motoko was gone. Looking down, he jumped after her. Down below him, he could just make out Motoko's flailing form as she plummeted. Calling his power from his core, Takeru released his wings and dove after the young maiden. He urged himself to move faster, praying he could reach her in time. Closer and closer she came until she was in arms reach. Reaching out, Takeru tried to grasp her hand. Seeing him, she reached to him, fear surging in her eyes. Takeru looked down and saw the ground closing fast. Reaching out with all his might, he caught her hand. Pulling her to close to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and opened his wings.

The backlash jerked them out of the freefall, suspending them in the air above the ground. Takeru looked at Motoko, "You alright?"

"Y-yeah," Motoko responded, her hand on her pounding heart. She looked at the ground and then to Takeru, "Thank you."

Smiling, he flapped his wings and came back to the others. They had progressed slowly, carefully avoiding the hole Motoko made when the path had crumbled. Checking to make sure they were alright, he followed along beside them. Cautiously, Motoko wrapped her arms around his neck. Takeru smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'm not going to drop you."

Motoko nodded slowly, "I know."

Nuzzling closely to him, Motoko held him tightly. Takeru felt himself take a small measure of comfort in her embrace. Peering into the fog ahead of them, he could faintly make out the outline of their destination. He called back to the others, "I can see it. Come on, keep going everyone!"

Pushing into the violent winds, the rag tag group moved towards the faint outline of the cottage. Through the biting winds they made the shape of a small person standing in the door way, wrapped in a warm blanket. Takeru landed on the now widening area and put Motoko on the ground before checking on the others. Shinobu, Sarah, and Su were cold and hungry, but okay. Mutsumi and Kitsune couldn't wait to get in out of the cold and warm up, pushing the younger girls forward towards the waiting figure. Takeru looked around, peering through the blinding snow. There was one missing.

He looked back at Kitsune, "Where's Naru?"

Kitsune looked around, noticing for the first time that her friend wasn't there. Fear crossed her face, "She was just behind me a minute ago!"

Takeru cursed under his breath, "Get everyone inside! I'll find her!"

Turning his back to the wind and snow, Takeru began to look for his friends love. Bracing his soul for what he might find, he walked back the way they came. He would find her, even if he froze to death doing it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naru sat in the freezing snow, shivering from head to toe. Her arms and legs had gone numb some time ago, but that didn't matter now. Her thoughts were on Keitaro. In her heart she had felt a pang of agony. Suffering and pain had surged through her being and it had taken her completely unawares. Reeling in her mind, Naru had focused on Keitaro. Somehow she had for a brief instant felt his mind touch hers.

Clasping a quivering arm to her chest, she felt the freezing metal hanging there. Deep inside, her subconscious cried out to keep going. Yet her body was not able to respond to the cries. Looking around, she started seeing the snow taking on shapes. Bizarre and odd shapes swirled and twirled in the air, dancing on the wind. Exhausted and unable to push herself any further, Naru felt herself lying down. Vaguely, she heard her name, the wind playing tricks on her mind. Her eyelids became heavy and she felt the bitter embrace of the cold as she fell into the snow.

Suddenly a figure appeared above her, gently picking her up out of the cold precipitation. His mouth moved as if to say something, but to Naru he made only faint sounds. Slowly she closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her thoughts.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pushing the others through the snow, Motoko guided them to the doorway of the cottage. Looking back she felt panic as she could no longer see Takeru. Fighting the growing urge to go running out after him, she stood her ground and waited.

Behind her the figure was making sure everyone was warm and gave them something to eat. It had been three or four days since they had eaten the last of their food that they'd manage to get out of the inn before they had been forced to leave. Motoko had refused to be warmed up until Takeru had brought Naru back. The diminutive figure appeared beside her again, offering her a blanket. Motoko looked at the figure and shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" came the soft voice of the figure.

Motoko smiled slightly, "Yes. I have to wait for Takeru and Naru before I can rest."

The figure shrugged slightly, "Alright, deary."

Turning to resume care of the others, the figure moved away silently. Motoko returned to looking out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of their protector and her friend. Minutes passed by excruciatingly slow, dragging on for an eternity before Motoko saw a shadow in the haze of the snowstorm. Hope welled up in her as she ran out of the cottage door. Her movement was hindered by the snow, but she still moved as fast as she could. Slowly the figure began to take shape, and Motoko could make out two people.

Takeru called out to her, "I found her! Help me get her inside!"

Rushing to his side, Motoko wrapped Naru's arm around her shoulder and put her arm around her waist. Carrying the unconscious girl towards the cabin, Motoko felt the cold seeping through her clothing. The door flew open as they brought Naru into the warm environment. The figure quickly directed them to a bedroom that lies on the second story of the cottage. Takeru let Motoko and Kitsune take over from there, opting to let the girls get her warm. After a moment or two, the figure came back down from the second story carrying a pile of soaked cloths with her. Takeru nodded his head as she came near him, "Is there any place that I may change?"

The figure smiled through the warm wrappings, "Follow me, Takeru."

Doing as he was told, he followed the figure through a doorway on the backside of the cottage. Quickly, they came to a door, steam rolling out from under the doorway. Takeru looked at the figure and bowed his head, taking a quick look behind him as he did so. Standing straight he, smiled, "I didn't think you would be the one to be here."

The wizened figure smiled as she removed her head wrapping, "And I didn't think you'd be the one to bring the girls this way. I had expected my daughter to do that."

Kneeling down, Takeru grasped the old lady in a friendly embrace, "It's good to see you, Grandma Hina."

Returning the embrace, Hina smiled, "It's good to see you too, Takeru. But tell me, what of the outside world?"

Frowning, Takeru stood back up, "I'm afraid that Hinata is a lost cause. And worse still, Gaaz is back."

"I was afraid of this," Hina sighed. Averting her eyes, she continued softly, "Then perhaps it was a good thing that my grandson sent you to protect the girls and not Haruka."

Takeru frowned, remembering the slash on his leg. He'd managed to keep it hidden from the girls, but Motoko and Shinobu had stuck as close to him as possible. Takeru looked back down the hallway at the door they'd come through, "How is Naru?"

"So concerned, now aren't we?" Hina chuckled, "She'll be fine, Takeru. Now you go get out of those cloths and warm up. I'll have some food ready for you."

Retreating back down the hallway, she replaced her head wrap. Takeru called out to her, "Why not reveal yourself to them?"

Hina turned around and laughed, "The best things in life are the little surprises that we give one another. In time, Takeru. In time."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Keitaro stood on a rocky outcropping, devastated by the sight in front of him. Down below, the city of Tokyo lay, smoldering and smoking. High rise buildings were either collapsed or still standing, glass and other materials shattered. Several large fires still burned throughout the city, black smoke billowing out from around them. Keitaro fell to his knees, anger rising in his heart, "We're too late."

Haruka stood silently by, assessing the damage from afar. Kenji had been sent a few days ahead of the main force, but there had been no word from him since they came to the outskirts of Tokyo. Keitaro angled his head down, refusing to look at the sight that lay before him. Haruka looked at him from the corner of her eyes, noticing his anger. Quickly turning on her heels, she looked at the nearest soldier, "Break off into search parties and search the city. If you find anyone still alive, tend to them."

Snapping their fist to their chest in salute, they quickly disappeared back into the brush. Haruka turned back to her nephew, pity asserting itself. Violently, Keitaro exploded, his flames ripping through his body. His wings erupted from his back, causing a windstorm of fire in their wake. His war cry echoed throughout the valley and into the devastated ruins of Tokyo. Raising his fists high over his head, Keitaro slammed them down into the ground. The ground gave way as it cracked and shattered beneath his attack. Shaken and shocked, Haruka took a single step back. Never before had she seen anyone just explode like that, not even the most powerful among them.

Keitaro stood up silently, drawing his sword as he did. His eyes burned with hatred as he scanned the horizon. Stopping his head, he burst away from the spot he stood on. Haruka, worried about her nephew, took off after him. She tried to keep up with him, but she was quickly falling behind. Soon, she began to feel the growing presence of a group of demons.

Calling out to him, Haruka tried to warn him, but he either didn't hear her or didn't care. As the battalion came into view, Keitaro's power surged even more as he dove into the group. Haruka then watched as her nephew attacked, only able to watch silently as he struck.

His hatred pouring through him, Keitaro dove into the army of demons. They barely got any warning as his voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere. The ones that had been nearest him, turned in time to watch as his sword cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Within minutes, Keitaro had touched down, swirling and surging like a raging hurricane. His face burned with the most extreme hatred as he cut through armor, weapons and the demons themselves. He wasn't fighting these demons, but massacring them. Haruka watched on, shocked and disgusted at what she was witnessing. She had heard rumors of the power that Keitaro might have bottled up within his soul, but she had never believed them. Now she was being force fed the truth as her nephew cut a bloody swath through an entire battalion of demons.

His movements flowed one to another, each time his blade flashed it ripped through at least one demon. Moving like a man possessed, his feet never stopped moving as he cut through their ranks with ease. Their numbers rapidly decreasing and unwilling to fight this violent force, they started running in all directions. Keitaro would not let one of them live as he took flight again and chased down what little was left alive.

Wandering amidst his troops, somehow spared of death, was the battalions leader. His grotesque face the very image of shock, he looked at his fallen troops, not believing that one being could do this much damage alone. Then he felt Keitaro's blade pierce through his spine and erupt from his chest. The last thing he heard was Keitaro's voice, dripping with hate and anger, "You're the last to die."

Haruka stood there, suspended in the air viewing the carnage below her. Keitaro had wiped out the entire force alone and with ease. Never once did his flame ebb, but only flared stronger and stronger each time he cut one down. Covered from head to toe in demon blood, Keitaro drew heavy breaths as he fought his emotions. Standing alone in the midst of the carnage he'd created, his flames burned brighter than they ever had. Opening his wings to his fullest, he let loose a triumphant cry. The ground around him heaved and burst from the ground as his flame ripped from him like an explosion. Bodies and debris flew from him, dust and rock swirling and pulsing from him.

Just as quickly as he had erupted and destroyed the battalion, Keitaro's force began to ebb. His flames vanishing and his wings disappearing, his face remained the visage of retribution. Keitaro's voice began to loose its volume as he fell to his knees. Collapsing on to the ground, Keitaro passed out. Exhausted and sated, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Haruka gasped in disgust, "I don't believe it. He was grossly outnumbered, yet he destroyed them all alone!"

Flying down to her nephew, she pulled him into her arms gently. Calmly she looked around at the carnage and destruction she'd been witness to, and shuddered. Mangled bodies, ripped armor and shredded weaponry littered the ground. Haruka looked down at her young charge and cringed. Quietly, she looked to the sky, "Was this your plan all along?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naru awoke to the screaming sounds of rage and vengeance. Bolting upright, the covering that had lain across her was sent flying. The image of Keitaro had roared through her as she watched him do the unspeakable. Her nightmare had portrayed Keitaro as a nightmarish creature, ripping through hordes of enemies. She had watched with her unconscious eyes as he had torn through their armor and weapons with frightening ease, and had done the same to their flesh. Bringing a hand to her head, she shook the thoughts away, dismissing them as merely fantasy that was created by her mind.

However, over the course of the past weeks, Naru had begun to feel the line between reality and fantasy beginning to blur. For the first time, she looked around the room, wondering where she was. It was a small room, lit by candle light. The light danced across the room, flickering and snapping over unseen objects in the room. Off to her right was a chair, on top of which her clothes sat. Feeling different, she pulled the covers up enough to look down at herself. She was relieved to find herself in some very modest pajamas. Lying back in the bed, she was startled by the door creaking open. Sitting up, she watched as a small figure came into the room. In their hand was a tray with food and a cup of tea, the latter of which was steaming. Smiling the figure looked at her, "Well, good to see your awake deary."

Naru watched as the figure came into the room and set down the tray by her bedside. She looked closely at the diminutive figure, "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled, "I'm surprised at you, Naru. How could you forget me?"

Naru felt her heart lift slightly, "Granny…"

"Shhh," She said, placing a hand over Naru's mouth. Assured that Naru would not alert the others, Hina removed her hand, "Quiet now. The others don't know and I'd prefer they didn't right now."

Naru looked at her questioningly, "Why hide who you are?"

Taking a seat by the bedside, Hina sighed gently, "For the same reason that you hide. To stay safe."

Naru gave her a skeptical look, "Why?"

"Naru," Hina began, placing a hand on hers. Patting it gently she looked away form the young woman, "I don't think you would understand. It's the real reason I left Keitaro in charge of Hinata Inn, and I don't think that even he fully understands why I left. Nor do I expect him too in this lifetime."

Looking back up, Hina noticed the growing confusion. She patted Naru's hand again, then stood up and turned for the door. Looking back over her shoulder, Hina grinned, "In due time, Naru, you'll understand too."

Naru watched as Hina walked out of the room, all the while wondering about her cryptic messages. Calmly, she picked up the tea cup by her bed and sipped at it cautiously. The warm liquid burned a little as it went down her throat, but it warmed her core nicely. Drinking a little more, Naru felt peaceful and at ease. She grinned secretly, like a child with a deep secret at Hina. She looked at the closed door, and smiled knowing that it was indeed Hina that had given her the tea.

_**End of Chapter 7**_


	9. The Long Road

_**Chapter 8: The Long Road**_

Outside in the small cabins kitchen, Takeru sat pondering over the recent events. In the span of only a few short weeks, it seemed that all their preparation had been for nothing. The enemy had crushed several large cities. A shudder coursed through him, realizing the attacks were world wide. He only hoped that other countries were faring better than Japan.

"Takeru."

Turning his head, Takeru found the small form of Shinobu standing in the doorway. He let a small smile grace his features, "What's wrong, Shinobu?"

The young girl fidgeted nervously, "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Shifting in his chair, Takeru motioned for her to a chair, "Have a seat and ask away."

Quietly, she crossed the room to settle in the chair. She clasped her hands in her lap and began twiddling her thumbs. Her voice came low and almost in a whisper, "I was just wondering… That is, could you…"

Takeru smiled at her nervousness, "Who my guardian was?"

Shinobu nodded her head slightly. Leaning back I his chair, Takeru closed his eyes, "It was someone you know, Shinobu. In fact all of you girls know her."

Shinobu perked up, "We do?"

A small node from him confirmed what he had just said. Shinobu leaned closer and whispered, "Who is it?"

Takeru chuckled and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, "In due time, you'll find out."

As if on cue, the robed woman came around the corner, "Oh, Takeru. I thought you had gone to sleep. Everything alright?"

Takeru smiled at the elderly lady, "Yes. Just couldn't sleep is all."

The old woman then looked over at Shinobu, "Deary, you should be in bed. We're leaving in the morning and you need your rest."

Shinobu bowed her head, "I know. I had a question for Takeru is all."

The woman smiled under her wrappings, "Well I'm sure it can wait till morning. Come on and let's get you to bed."

Reluctantly, Shinobu stood and followed the older woman out of the room. Takeru watched as her form faded from sight. His attention returned to the falling snow outside the window, all the while hoping innocence like Shinobu's would survive the coming trials. He took in a deep breath and prayed that innocence wouldn't be the first casualty of war.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning found them all up and ready to move on. Having been provided warmer clothes and more provisions, they all began to realize that there would be no stopping until the reached their destination.

Takeru looked over the small group, now including the disguised Hina among their numbers. He hoped that they would be able to make it to Kyoto without much problems or obstacles. But hope these days was running in short supply.

Wrapping a long scarf around his head, Takeru ran through the list of supplies in his head. Only a few weeks' provisions and some extra clothing were all they could carry. Everyone split up the weight, but it still would be a long road. Standing up from his pack, he frowned, "Listen up. We have to make it to Kyoto before anything else happens. We aren't stopping until we get there."

The girls all began to nod, having understood that this would be the hardest part of their journey thus far. Takeru looked around the girls one last time before he headed for the door. Opening it up, he was greeted with the icy winds that had accompanied the storm last night. Pushing out into the cold, he began to lead the small band north over the mountains.

For the next several days, the journey went unhindered through the mountains and foothills. Every now and then they would have to hide and duck around patrols of demons, but nothing ever came of their presence to hinder them. It wasn't until they were back into the lowlands did they begin to have difficulty finding a safe route.

Grimacing, Takeru lowered himself back down behind the low stone wall that had been damaged in a recent attack. In the night, they had managed to slip past several patrols, each passing more closely than the last. However, they had remained hidden from their sight. They managed to set up a small camp in an abandoned building several miles out from the nearest town. During the early morning hours, he had decided to investigate to see how far the demons armies had reached and had been startled when he had happened across the base camp of a large force.

Suppressing his presence even further, Takeru began to pick his way back to the small building. Remaining alert, he cautiously moved from cover to cover. In his scouting he had noticed a large gulley that ran through the town, but it was only worth risking the trip at night. Frowning at the thought, he had looked for another way around the army, but had still only found the one way through.

An hour passed before he was far enough away to not be seen. Sprinting back to the others, he hoped that he would find them still in good health.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shinobu sat alongside Motoko, watching through the window cautiously. She knew they had come close to several patrols last night, but she longed to be out in the open again. She missed the freedom of playing out in the fresh air. Crinkling her nose, she frowned at the acrid smell of charred remains and rubble littering the ground not far from their hiding place. A light shiver crawled up her spine, "When is Takeru coming back?"

Motoko shook her head, "No clue, Shinobu. I had hoped he would be back by now."

Shinobu shifted slightly, easing her legs out in front of her. She looked over her shoulders at the others, aware that the tension around her was high. Everyone had been hit hard by this, but none more so than Naru. In the very first attack, Keitaro had left to defend Hinata. No one had seen or heard from him since. The only thing that kept her going was the promise that they had made.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she thought of their heartfelt words before his departure. Shinobu, allowing a single tear to course down her face, wished that somewhere and someday that she would have someone willing to do what Keitaro was for Naru for her.

The sound of a light cry of a bird sounded nearby. Shinobu sat up instantly, knowing the sound that Takeru had used to signal that a nearby patrol was passing. Motoko sat rigidly, holding her bokken nearby. Though she may not be able to do any real damage with the sword itself, she could still use her abilities through it. Several intense moments passed by as they all waited in their hiding spots. A large piece of concrete blocked the entrance to the small area they hid in. However, they had found another way in through a small crawl space one had to look for in order to find.

Motoko stood silently and carefully moved to the entrance of the crawl space. Standing over it, she readied her sword. Unable to feel anyone's or anything's auras, she prepared to fend off an attack. It wasn't until Takeru's head popped into view that she relaxed. Gently, she pulled him through and to his feet.

Takeru, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow, smiled, "Thanks."

A small bit of hope crossed her face, "Can we get through to the north side of town?"

A heavy frown fixed itself on Takeru's face, "There's a large army based in the town remnants. I didn't see a way around them."

Motoko's hopes fell, "So we're stuck here."

The frown on Takeru's face deepened slightly. Bringing her face close to his, he whispered, "I didn't say there wasn't a way through them."

Keeping her voice low, Motoko looked at the young Phoenix, "What do you mean?"

Letting his eyes drift around the group, Takeru kept his voice low, "There's a large gulley that runs through the town. From what I can tell, it runs past their northern perimeter, but it's much too dangerous. It passes right through the middle of their army."

Motoko hesitantly gripped his hand, "It's the only way?"

Takeru only nodded his head, confirming her fears. Raising her eyes to look at the others, she frowned. Lowering her face, she clutched his hand tightly, "Then we must go through it."

In an instant, Takeru gently put his hand on her face and turned her face towards his. Gazing into her pools of dark brown, he clenched his teeth, "There has to be another way. I won't put you all in danger like this."

Silently, she cupped his hand in hers, "We all knew that this would be a long and dangerous journey. We all knew we'd have to take risks. If there is no other way than we have to take this one opportunity."

Beginning to protest, he found her hand gently silence him with a finger. Having no other alternatives and unable to argue, Takeru relented. Raising his voice slightly so everyone heard, he kept his face turned away, "We leave at nightfall. When we do, I want you all to stick close to me and each other. If we screw this up, even the tiniest bit, we're all as good as dead."

With silent confirmations, Takeru began to prepare himself for what could potentially be the longest night of his life.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As dawn broke over the ridge, its first warm rays filtered in through the devastated ruins of Tokyo. Keitaro, sound asleep after his massive break down and the massacre of the enemy force, lay comfortably in a small cot near a burning fire. Across from him sat a quiet and contemplative Haruka. For the first time in nearly a decade, she had felt pure unbridled fear. Not from some nightmare or from the enemy, but from her own nephew. All the legends and myths about her family line came to reality with the birth of this one child.

Gingerly, she set a cigarette in her mouth and casually lit it. Taking a nice long drag off the small stick, she let the noxious fumes fill her lungs. Exhaling slowly, she felt her body relax, if only a small bit. Looking at Keitaro, she frowned at the memories that had only been reality a few days ago.

Another shudder ran up her spine, but not of fear or disgust. Glancing at the tent flap she saw the form of Kenji in the opening.

He bowed low, "Lady Haruka. May I enter?"

Putting out the now dwindling cigarette, she motioned for him to enter. Setting her jaw, she frowned, "How's your arm?"

Kenji carefully patted his bandaged arm, "I'll survive. Thankfully they missed everything vital."

Haruka nodded her head and motioned to a chair on the opposite end of the fire, "Take a load off, and tell me the news."

Following her instructions, Kenji sat, "It's rather grim. Not only has Tokyo and Hinata fallen, but Kagoshima and Sendai as well."

A frown etched itself on her face, "Hitting the most undefended areas first. A typical strategy. Cutting off out communications and any support we may need. Smart."

Kenji sighed heavily, "And from what we can tell, the rest of the world is tied up as well. Some countries faring better than others. But it seems everything is centered on Japan."

Haruka nodded, "Makes sense. We're the biggest threat. We have the highest numbers of Phoenix's worldwide."

A slight nod was all Kenji had to offer. Almost hesitantly he spoke, "there is something else."

A sense of dread began to creep its way into Haruka's mind, "What?"

Kenji swallowed hard, "He is leading them."

All of Haruka's hopes and wishes were torn asunder with that one small statement. A fear unlike any other filled her soul. Rocking back in her chair, her face became obscured by the low light of the tent. Her voice wavered slightly as she formed her words, "It's impossible! Kei destroyed him decades ago!"

Kenji frowned, "I know, but somehow he's back. As well as his generals."

Standing quickly, Haruka turned from him, "If that's true then we have to destroy him, and quickly before he regains much of his old strength."

Again Kenji spoke, hope gone from his voice, "We can't find him or any trace of him anywhere, Lady Haruka. I'm sorry."

Turning towards the door, she quickly exited the tent. Kenji could care for her nephew. Right now she needed air. Memories and nightmares flooded her of her first meeting with him. To this day, she still cowers in fear at the memories of what happened. What he did to her.

Facing the morning light, Haruka prayed for thanks that there was an end to long, fearful nights.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The day drug on, the constant threat of being discovered loomed over everyone's mind. In the midst of the silent preparation, a few of the group managed to rest. Watching over them was Takeru, absently thumbing the scabbard of his sword. Gently he watched the sleeping forms of Su, Shinobu, and Sarah. Their minds at peace, finding some solace in the nightmare of reality.

Quiet rustling or clothes brought his attention to Motoko. She sat closely, calmly waiting for dusk. A light tremor ran through her body as she felt Takeru's eyes on her. Her thoughts and actions always guarded, she felt as if he could see right through her. At times she found herself at war within her body. In her heart she felt the beginnings of something for him, but her mind refused to believe it.

Takeru watched her, noticing the tremor that ran through her. His voice came gently, "Motoko."

Her heart jumped into her throat, "Yes?"

"Sorry to startle you," Takeru responded, slightly amused at her reaction. Shifting slightly, he set his sword down against a rock, "I just wanted to know how your doing."

Motoko sighed heavily, "All of this has been hard to come to grips with. I never in my darkest nightmares dreamed that anything like this would happen."

He gently nodded his head, "Sometimes I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Calmly she reached out and put a hand on his, "Do you think we'll win this war?"

Takeru frowned, "It's hard to say. There are so many things to consider."

Motoko frowned, averting her eyes from him, "Do you think you'll live through this?"

Takeru's heart sank. He knew that one day he'd have to own up to his past, "Does it matter if I live or die?"

Her eyes rose again to meet his. Within the dark orbs swirled a conflict of emotions. Motoko's voice was low and filled with distress, "Yes, it does matter."

A faint glimmer of despair twitched in his heart. Fearing she'd seen it, he looked away, "Motoko, I'm a damned soul. There is no redemption for me."

He felt her hand tighten on his. Though he wanted to look at her, he feared what he would find. In a meek voice, Motoko sobbed, "That's not true and you know it. Everyone can be saved, event the most wretched among us."

Takeru looked up, pain in his eyes, "But not for a murderer."

Motoko's eyes widened in shock. Her mind reeled at this revelation, trying to make heads or tails of its truth. When Takeru's hand squeezed hers, she snapped out of it, "How and who…"

Takeru silenced her with another gentle squeeze and pulled his hand back, "My past is a story of bad occurrences and sin. I'd rather not talk about it."

And with that, Takeru picked up his sword and stood. Motoko watched as he walked to the window and looked outside. His face obscured by shadows, she didn't see the tear that fell from his eye.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hours passed in silence as dusk approached. When the light had all but faded, they began their exodus. Taking the lead, Takeru glanced up at the full moon. A frown etched itself upon his face, cursing the eerie glow.

As the moon began its ascent into the sky, the small group of refugees found themselves at the edge of the vast army.

Silently, Takeru looked between the disguised Hina and Motoko, "The gully is about ten feet from a guard station. But by now they should be well drunk. It'll be easy getting past them."

Hina spoke, looking at the other girls hiding behind some rubble, "But it will be difficult to not notice such a group as ours."

Takeru frowned, "I know. We'll have to go two at a time."

Keeping her fears in check, Motoko nodded, "Who goes with whom?"

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he thought, "Su will go with Mutsumi. Sarah will go with Kitsune, and Naru will go with you."

He finished, pointing to the incognito Hina. Motoko looked back at the others, looking at Shinobu. A low sob caught in her throat, "And Shinobu?"

Takeru frowned slightly, "She'll go with you, Motoko. I'll go ahead and signal when you can move up. Remember two at a time. Any more than that and we'll be caught."

The small robed figure nodded and snuck back to tell the others. Motoko watched as Takeru began to thumb the hilt of his sword. Gently, she reached out and gripped his hand. Looking at her, he felt a sense of despair and unease creep into his mind. He looked at her as she struggled for words, "Takeru, I-I can't help feeling that this will be the last time I see you."

Faking a smile, Takeru gripped her hand, "Don't worry. I'm not doing anything to risk everyone's lives."

Reassured by the smile and his words, she let go, "Go on then and lead the way."

Nodding, he began to sneak his way forward to the gully. Every so often he would stop and signal the girls behind him. The slow pace went on for nearly an hour. Soon enough, however, they came to the last piece of rubble between them and the gully.

Peeking over the low, crumbled wall, Takeru silently cursed his luck. Slumping back behind his cover, he grimaced, 'Damn! Of all the nights, they rotate a ranking officer to guard duty!'

Quickly he began to run through scenarios and plans. All of his ideas all leading to one conclusion; distraction. Taking another peek over the wall, he realized it was the only option. Watching, he quickly signaled for one of the pairs to move up. To his delight, it was Hina and Naru.

As they hid behind the wall, Takeru spoke low enough for only Hina to hear. A frown etched upon his face, "A distraction is the only way."

Hina muttered a prayer, "Then it must be done."

"You'll have to move quickly," Takeru said, this time loud enough for them both to hear. Naru watched in surprise as Takeru drew his sword. Time slowed as he quickly sprinted from cover to the guard station. As the guard turned, he barely registered that he was being attacked. With one fluid movement, Takeru quietly dropped both guards.

His work done, he knelt behind a stack of barrels. Looking back, he was rewarded with the sight of the girls quickly moving to the gully. Smiling, he watched as they all made it to the gully unseen. Returning to his task, he frowned, 'Sorry, Motoko. I have to do this.'

Waiting a few minutes to give the others enough time, he finally stood from his hiding place. With each step, his resolve hardened. When the guards finally began shouting alarms, Takeru smiled as a voice drifted from memory.

It was like the soft cooing of a dove, but with steel will, "No one creature or person is beyond redemption, Takeru. We all stumble and fall. When it happens, we must learn to pick ourselves up and try again."

As the voice faded and the horde of demons surged at him, Takeru smiled.

Bringing his sword up to attack, Takeru spoke, "Thanks, Mom."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She felt her heart pounding in her chest as her feet ran across the floor of the gully. Her hair pulled back and the blonde held tightly against her, she ran. Ran from the fear, the pain, everything that haunted her dreams. It was times like these that made her drink.

"Kitsune," came the squeaky voice of Sarah. Her face wet with tears, she cried, "We have to help him!"

Clutching the girl closer, she ducked an overhanging pipe. Her breathing labored, she spoke in gasps, "We…can't…do…anything…for him…"

Sarah felt more tears roll down her face, "But!"

"No…buts," came the quick response, "He can…take care of…himself!"

After the small argument, Kitsune focused on the others running ahead of her. Naru and Takeru's friend led the way, with Mutsumi and Su hot on their heels.

Risking a glance, she looked back behind her to see Motoko and Shinobu. Turning to face forward, she hardly registered that both girls had been crying.

After what felt like hours, they stopped to take a break. Running a hand through her hair, she wiped away the sweat that had begun to cling to her body. Pulling the hand back, she found the streaking of blood on her hand.

Sarah saw it and gasped, "Kitsune, your face is bleeding!"

Motoko instantly rushed over and examined the cut. Wiping a bit of the blood away, she nodded her head in satisfaction, "Just a scratch. Nothing serious."

The robed figure quietly called out, "We need to keep moving."

Kitsune fixed the figure with an icy glare, "We can't go any harder!"

From somewhere behind them, an unearthly cry sounded in the gully. The figure cursed under her breath, "Riders!"

Reacting quickly, she ran past them, drawing a silver blade from within her robe. Calmly she spoke, "Hide! Quickly! The less they know about you, better!"

Obeying her orders, Kitsune took Sarah and hide behind a fallen street grate. Minutes passed until the ghostly cry pierced the night air, this time much closer. Then she saw them.

Ash black fur covered their wolf like form. Black eyes with a pinpoint of red sat above a slobbering mouth filled with sharp, gruesome fangs. Nearly the size of a horse, the pair bore down quickly, their riders drooling with anticipation.

Kitsune said a small prayer as she covered Sarah's eyes. Fixated on the hellish scene about to unfold, she held her breath. Then the figure did something she hadn't expected.

Bursting forward with inhuman speed, she charged the pair of demons. Just as they were about to collide, she twisted and rolled underneath the first. Barely avoiding the snapping jaws of the first, she brought her sword up towards the second in a quick arc. The rider watched as his mounts head left its body. As the body collapsed, it pitched its occupant, slamming him into the gully wall.

The small figure turned to face the first rider again. Already the beast had begun to stalk towards her, baring its grotesque fangs. Settling into the same stance as before, she waited. As the wolf got closer, it began to tense. With a sudden explosion of power it charged. Closing the distance, it neared its goal.

Just before it struck her, she leaped. The sword flashed as she did, cutting through the mounts neck. Spinning in mid-air, the rider never felt the blade pass through his neck. Landing, she looked at the last one left, staggering to his feet.

Examining the sight before him, he drew his sword and charged. Sidestepping the wild swing, she slashed quickly through his arms and then turned the blade towards the demons body. The blade cut cleanly through the armor and flesh, dropping the rider.

Quickly scanning the area, she sheathed her sword. Calmly she moved back to the others, "Come quickly! There'll be more soon!"

As Kitsune came out of hiding, she stared wide eyed at the small woman. Her eyes couldn't believe who she saw. Meekly, she found her voice, "Grandma Hina?"

Suddenly realizing her hood had come off, she smiled slightly, "Yes it's me, though I'd hoped to keep it a secret till we reached Kyoto."

Motoko bowed quickly, "Honorable Grandmother!"

Hina grabbed Motoko's shoulders and raised her head, "Now is neither the time nor the place for the story I have to tell. We must get moving. Kyoto is only a few days travel from here."

A silent agreement was made as they took off again, following behind Hina. In her mind, she sent up a prayer. Hoping beyond hope that everyone would make it to Kyoto safe and sound.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sun and moon played their never-ending game of tag as the small group moved. Too tired to go on, but too scared to stop, they continued on. The younger girls finally fell asleep, being borne by the older girls. Scraps, bruises, dirt, stains and tears marked their bodies and clothes.

On the sunset of the fourth day from the escape in the gully, Kyoto loomed in the distance. Hina looked over the sight in front of her. Some of the outer most buildings had been destroyed or damaged, but the majority of the city itself stood. A long held breath escaped, showing her relief.

The others laughed and cried in joy as they saw the sight in front of them. Hina smiled at the girls, thanking whoever was watching them that they had made it. Naru laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Hina?"

Looking at the young brunette, she smiled, "Yes, dear?"

"Well," her voice faltered from nervousness. Choking back the tears she found her voice, "Will Keitaro be here?"

The smile on Hina's face faded, "To tell the truth, I don't know."

Naru felt her heart fall. It had only been a month since she had last seen him, but her heart ached from not seeing him or hearing his voice.

A brilliant flash of anger and rage erupted in her mind. Left dazzled by the sudden burst, she staggered. She felt a hand on her, but nothing more than a numb sensation. Sound dulled as she felt another burst, this time of pain and grief flare across her mind.

From within her mind she saw Keitaro, held by Haruka and a strange man. His eyes were filled with anger and sadness, tears falling down his face. Vaguely, the ruined form of his home sat before him.

Hina watched as Naru's eyes glimmered slightly, focusing on something in the distance. Her breath became heavy and her body began to become feverish. Checking her pulse, she was amazed to find it pounding. She looked at Motoko, "We have to get her to Tsuruko quickly."

The young swordswoman nodded, pulling an arm over her shoulder. Leading the way, Hina's mind reeled at the images she'd witnessed in Naru's head. Silently and cautiously, she prayed this was a good omen.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Keitaro sat, unmoving in front of the twin graves of his parents. He'd been searching the ruins with Haruka and a few others when he'd happened upon his childhood home.

"Keitaro," came the soft, yet commanding voice of Haruka. Not so much as even twitching, he remained immobile in front of the small shrine he'd erected for his family. When they'd found them, it had taken all of hers and Kenji's strength to keep him from going berserk. After he'd calmed, he'd raised the shrine and sat down in front of it.

After a long moment, Keitaro broke the uneasy silence. His voice rough, sounding more like his other self, spoke, "Haruka. They will pay for what they've done."

A small frown came to her face, "They will, but there is something you should know."

"What," came the monotone voice, its lack of emotion disconcerting.

Haruka found her self pulling back, "When Kei defeated the first attempt the demons made, it cost him his life. Their leader wounded him, but died doing so."

The slow movement of Keitaro standing up startled her. Though he was still looking away, she felt his eyes on her, "What does this have to do with now?"

She swallowed, cautious in continuing, "Their leader then is who leads them now."

Keitaro looked at his parents graves, "I take it he also brought back his generals too?"

All Haruka could do was nod. With little notice, he turned to look at her. His eyes, red and swirling pits bore into her, "Then we find him and kill him. Permanently!"

She frowned, "Only problem with that is that we can't locate him."

Walking up beside her, he grimaced, "Then we find him. We don't stop until he dies."

After uttering those words, Haruka breathed a sigh of resignation. She listened as Keitaro's footsteps vanished into the distance. Hopefully with any amount of luck, they'd find him and kill him. Though the voice of reason in her told her to expect a long, grueling journey.

_**End of Chapter 8**_


	10. Seeking the Truth

_**Chapter 9: Seeking the Truth**_

Gently, Naru felt herself coming too. A faint headache buzzing in her head, she cautiously opened her eyes. A dim light filled her vision as well as the hint of vanilla wafting through the air.

"Good to see you're awake," came a soft voice from her left. Slowly she turned her head to look at the speaker. Naru felt a small smile cross her face, "Hina."

The elderly lady smiled, "You've been out for nearly four days."

Naru groaned as she sat up, "I didn't think I was out for that long."

Hina calmly wrung a washcloth out, handing it to Naru, "Motoko and Kitsune had to carry you the rest of the way."

A sheepish grin crossed Naru's face, "I'll have to thank them."

The two shared a laugh, and then silence returned. Naru brought the washcloth to her forehead, replaying the events before she blacked out in her head. Never before had she felt such a burst of unrestrained emotion before.

"Naru," Hina's voice broke her concentration. Focusing on the elderly woman, she saw the concern in her eyes, "I need to ask you something."

Naru watched her as she shifted slightly, "When you fainted, what caused it?"

Biting her lip, Naru spoke, "I-I'm not sure. All I know is I felt this massive…surge of pain and anger."

Hina's expression darkened a little, "Was it centered on a person?"

The young girl nodded her head, "Yes. Keitaro."

Naru watched as her friend's expression went unreadable. Quietly, Hina stood and turned towards the door. Sliding the door open, she stopped, "I was afraid of this."

Concern and fear crept into Naru's mind, "What do you mean? What are you afraid of?"

Calmly, Hina looked over her shoulder, "Another prophecy, and another legend. All wrapped around my grandson. I must leave and talk with the Elders."

Without much more than that, she left leaving Naru in confusion. Somehow she was involved in this war, but didn't know how. In the back of her mind she felt a soothing wave wash over her mind. In very short order, she fell into a deep sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takeru suppressed a groan of agony. Quickly, he tied the improvised bandage around his arm, staunching the blood flow. Inspecting his work, he returned his mind to the situation at hand. Taking a look over the low ridge, he frowned at the forms of several demons scouring the area. In no condition to fight, hiding and running were his best options.

Quietly, he began to crawl from his spot to further down the trench. Always keeping one ear open, he kept his attention on their positions.

He cursed his predicament. Only a few days ago he had been ready to throw his life away, but something had stopped him.

From the back of his mind, he remembered his promise. A small smile formed on his face, imagining Motoko's face. No one had ever wanted to be near him like he felt she did. Until now, he had assumed himself to be too far gone. Yet she still had stayed near him.

A noise close by alerted him to a demon passing near him. Quietly and quickly he hid behind a fallen wall. Loose rocks and debris shifted under the patrolman's feet. Takeru held his breath as the guard stopped just on the other side of the wall. Muttering a silent prayer, he hoped they would move on.

"Hey!"

Takeru tensed. Somewhere further off he heard a child's cry as they were pulled from their hiding spot. The demons voice chuckled, "I found a mouse!"

From the others side of the wall, the demon laughed, "Think we could have some fun?"

The small child whimpered, "Please, let me go!"

The first demon bellowed, "I don't think so."

A cry pierced the air as the demon cried out. Takeru heard the rush of feet on the littered ground followed by the demons, "She bit me!"

The rest of the patrol took off after the girl. Quickly she was caught. From behind the wall, Takeru heard the sickening sound of a sword being drawn. A low growl emitted from the offended demon, "You'll pay for that, little girl."

Strengthening his will, Takeru stood and drew his sword. Sweeping his blade over the low wall, he yelled, "Leave her alone!"

The first demon didn't know what hit him as his head left his shoulders. Jumping the wall, Takeru charged them. The patrol reacted, drawing their weapons. Their leader grabbed the small redhead and began to run.

Takeru dodged the first's weapons, and then planted his bad arms talons in the demons throat. Spinning, he ripped his victim's throat out and brought his sword around in a sweeping arc. The blade arced wide, slicing the advancing pair form the right hip of the first to the left shoulder of the other.

Seeing the leader running, Takeru lifted his sword over his head and swung. Releasing the sword in mind swing, he watched as it spun towards its target. It embedded itself up to the hilt in the demons back, forcing him to the ground.

The girl screamed as the demon fell forward, releasing its hold on her. Takeru brought a hand to his arm, cradling his wounded arm. He smiled, having saved another innocent life. He moved quickly to the little girl, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, shaking her red hair violently, "Yes. T-Thank you!"

Retrieving his sword and sheathing it, he grinned, "Don't worry about it. Come on we have to get out of here. More will be coming soon."

Nodding again, she followed him as he began to run. For a few minutes, they went on without a problem. Then Takeru began to slow, stumbling slightly.

Stopping and leaning against a large piece of debris, he cursed his luck, "Damn! Not now!"

The girl then noticed the spreading stain on his pants. She pulled back, "You're hurt!"

Takeru frowned, "I'll be fine. Come on!"

Standing, he placed his weight on his leg. He stood firm for a few seconds, and then collapsed to his hands and knees. The girl ran to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. She surveyed the wound wearily, "We have to get you somewhere safe to bandage it."

He looked at her, pulling himself onto one knee, "We don't have time…"

The look in her eyes burned through him. For an instant, he swore that he'd seen it before. He relaxed a little, "Alright, but we have to hide fast."

Calmly, she pulled his good arm over her shoulders and began to help him to a nearby ruined store. Off in the distance, the sound of birds fleeing could be heard as the next patrol stirred them. Forcing herself to push harder, she finally managed to get him inside the building. Retreating to the back of the store, they hid in the storage closet.

Takeru eased himself to the ground, "Thank you."

The little girl bowed her head, "You saved me. It is the least I can do."

He laughed a little bit, "You know, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Takeru. What's yours?"

She lowered her eyes, "Mei. My name is Mei."

"Well, Mei," Takeru said, extending a hand to shake hers. He was pleased when she gripped it, "It's nice to meet you. And I promise that I'll get you somewhere safe."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On the ramparts of the Shinmei Ryu School, Motoko looked back at the way she'd come. It'd been almost a week since Takeru had distracted the enemy to allow them safe passage. Her heart was aching, hoping he'd made it out alive, but her mind told her that his chances were slim.

'Shut up,' she yelled at herself, the cry contained within the confines of her mind. She couldn't believe that he was dead. There was every reason that he would keep his promise. A silent tear rolled down her face, chilled by the breeze, 'He's alive. He has to be, I…'

She stopped herself from finishing the thought. Only in the past few weeks had she come to fight these familiar feelings. How could she fall in love with a man like Takeru? Yes, he was strong and well versed with a sword, but was that all that all she liked about him?

A light creak of the boards behind her broke her thoughts, "Motoko."

Turning around, she bowed to her sister, "Tsuruko. To what do I owe this honor?"

Her sister smiled, "Enough of the formalities, Motoko. We're sisters."

Motoko blushed, "I'm sorry."

"No apology required," came her sister's soft voice. With unearthly grace, she walked to the edge of the wall. Her look became distant, almost disturbed. It nearly startled Motoko when she spoke, "I just hope that we can save enough people."

Cautiously, Motoko stepped up beside her sister, "Where is your husband?"

Tsuruko lowered her eyes slightly, "He went with a large group of warriors to search for survivors after we repelled the initial attack on Kyoto. I haven't heard from him in almost a month."

Her gaze turned to Motoko, "And has there been any sign of Takeru?"

Motoko shook her head, causing Tsuruko's head to lower again, "I fear for his safety. And for Keitaro and Haruka's as well."

Then Motoko realized something, feeling the now familiar weight of Keitaro's letter. Reaching inside her sleeve, she pulled out the letter. She slowly gave it to Tsuruko, "Keitaro gave me this to deliver to you. He said you'll know what it means."

Opening the letter, Tsuruko read the letter. Lowering it, she nodded, "Thank you, Motoko. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to the school Masters."

As she bowed, Motoko returned it with a deeper bow. She watched as her sister calmly walked away, leaving her to her thoughts again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Haruka stayed near her nephew, in hopes of calming him, but so far her attempts had failed to break his resolve. She frowned as he began to call the head of each group into a meeting.

A collective breath was released as Keitaro's eyes finally reverted to normal. He looked across the group before speaking, "People, the situation is critical. Right now, our forces are spread too thin to mount an effective counterattack. We also know, thanks to Kenji, that their last leader is alive and leading this attack."

A murmur ripped through the assembled group. One brave soul spoke up, "Lord Urashima, what can we do? This demon has risen from death that your grandfather caused. How can we beat this monster?"

Keitaro's eyes flickered as he scanned each man's face, "I don't ask everyone to fight now, but I will ask that you each pick your two best men to come with me."

Her voice surprised her, as Haruka spoke, "What are you planning Keitaro?"

Bowing his head, he sighed, "As we are we can't win, but there is a way to buy enough time to prepare for the counter offensive and to gather info on the enemy."

He met Kenji's gaze, "Haruka, Kenji and myself will lead a small group of men in a search and destroy mission. The target is their leader."

Almost instantly there were loud objections. One man, into his late teens, was the most outspoken. He fixed Keitaro with a dangerous glare, "You ask me to send two of my men to go on a suicide mission with you!"

"Respect his order," Kenji returned, eying the man wearily. His voice hid the threat, "Be glad he doesn't ask for you. Know your place, Ichiro."

Ichiro glared at Kenji, "As you should know yours, coward."

Slamming a fist down on the table, Keitaro's power flared, "Silence! This constant bickering will get us nowhere!"

As the table settled, Keitaro relaxed, "All I ask for is two volunteers of each clan. The rest of you will get a different directive for you and your men."

The eldest man spoke, concern in his voice, "And what will our orders be?"

"Your orders are this," Keitaro began, standing up to his fullest, "Ichiro's and Kanagawa's clan will go to Kyoto to help bolster the defense. Kou's clan will go to search for survivors in Sendai and Oda's in Kagoshima. Daisuke will take his clan and go north past Kyoto to reinforce the clans there."

Haruka cleared her throat, "But your directive is to get all innocents to Kyoto. If that means retreating from a fight, do it. That goes doubly certain for you, Ichiro."

Silently and one after another, everyone agreed. Even Ichiro agreed, hesitantly. Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief, "You have your orders. All forces leave at dawn tomorrow. Have all volunteers come here tonight."

As the men stood, Keitaro motioned to Kanagawa. The older man stayed behind, "Yes, Lord Urashima?"

Keitaro placed a hand on his shoulder, "When you get to Kyoto, check on the others I sent ahead. If necessary, defend them."

Kanagawa bowed his head, "As you command. I will relay the order to Ichiro as well."

"Thank you," Keitaro said, a smile crossing his face. Dismissing him, he turned to Haruka and Kenji, "I'm surprised they accepted their orders."

Kenji nodded, "Not as surprising as you'd think. You are Kei's grandson and heir to the clan lordship. You have their respect, though some don't show it."

The young man nodded, "I noticed Ichiro's reluctance to my orders. What is his story?"

Haruka sighed, "He's the son of my blood brother, Uli Masasaki. Reports said he was assassinated in the night, causing the mantle of lordship to him. Though many opposed it. He's had to be tough to survive, making him a harsh individual."

"An assassination?" Keitaro repeated, not believing the idea, "Who?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Some demon most likely, but Ichiro and some of his clan suspect another of the clans planned it. Hence his referring to Kenji as a coward."

Kenji scowled, "And my clan has been mislabeled since by his. It's dishonorable."

A small frown passed over Keitaro's face, "It's a shame that even in war, some of us can be suspicious of others. We're fighting the same enemy."

Having said this, silence took hold of the tent. It wasn't broken until the ten volunteers showed up. Passing a critical eye over them, Keitaro nodded, "I trust you all now the mission?"

One by one they acknowledged the question. Breathing deeply, Keitaro continued, "You have two hours to gather any gear that you'll need. Once you have, return here. When we all get here, we leave."

Their resounding affirmation sounded, they dispersed. Returning his gaze to Haruka, he frowned, "I get the feeling that we all won't be coming back."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naru and Motoko sat side by side, facing the seats of the elders. To their right sat Tsuruko, her posture calm and strong. On their left sat Hina, flanked by a pair of female retainers. Their garb was reminiscent of the temple priestesses, but with the added benefit of light armor and a long sword at their side.

Suppressing a shudder, Naru listened as the elders entered. They took their seats, a somber expression on their faces. Tow men and one woman, each dressed according to their status. The younger of the men sat dressed in armor, a short sword at his side. His hair cropped short and a well trimmed beard outlined his features. The second man, dressed as an old priest held gentle features, but years of wisdom burned in his eyes. The woman, between the two in age wore a traditional gi and hakama similar to Tsuruko's and Motoko's.

"Lady Hina and Lady Tsuruko," came the military man's harsh voice. He passed a scrutinizing glance over the tow young girls in front of him, "We have heard your news regarding these two women, but we are skeptical of your requests."

Tsuruko spoke, with a firm tone, "Master Yamaguchi, please understand. If circumstances were different, I would not have requested…"

"Silence," the man barked, cutting off Tsuruko's objections, "We understand the circumstances, but we have our own questions."

The woman on the end nodded in agreement, "Yes, and besides, have either of the girls been informed of why they are here?"

Hina bowed, "Not yet, Lady Noguchi. I was unsure of your decision and sought your advice before informing them."

The elder woman nodded, "Wise, Lady Hina."

Naru squirmed as she felt Lady Noguchi's gaze on her. A light chuckle rolled off her, "And I can see why. So much fear and uncertainty in these two, yet so strong."

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, "Which is why we must ask them."

Motoko looked questioningly between Tsuruko and the elders "Ask us what, Master Yamaguchi?"

For the first time, the second man spoke, "Miss Naru, Lady Hina has seen fragments of your latest 'episode' and has related them to us. She spoke of a prophecy to you, correct?"

Naru nodded her head, "She mentioned something about it, yes."

"Now," his gently voice came, soothing any doubts, "The prophecy is coupled to that of the Urashima prophecy. It states that a young girl, born with illness and cured by a promise, will be forever bound to the Heir of the Urashima clan. Both physically in marriage, and mentally."

Lifting her head, Naru looked questioningly at the old man, "What does this have to do with me?"

He smiled warmly, "It means, my dear, that you are a powerful psionicist."

Naru backpedaled, "A what?"

Lady Noguchi nodded, "A psionicist. Someone who has complete control of their mental abilities to the point of seeing others thoughts, moving objects without touching them, teleporting short distances. The possibilities are endless."

The brunette felt her jaw flap open, "Me? I-I can't be! Can I?"

The old man continued, "You've had visions of the Urashima heir, correct? You felt intense bursts of his emotions, correct?"

Hesitantly, Naru nodded her head. The elder continued, "And this all stated when your love woke up, correct?"

Again she nodded, eliciting another grim from his face, "Then this is what you are. It is your fate Miss Naru. It is something you can't hide from."

"But," came her weak voice, "What can I do?"

Yamaguchi's voice cut the tension, "Lady Hina has requested you learn the ways of her people. She is a very strong psionicist as well and you will work directly under her."

The older man then turned to Motoko, "Miss Aoyama. Your sister has brought to our attention of Urashima's heir's wish. He requested that you learn the long forbidden ways of our style."

Motoko's eyes widened, "I-I don't think…"

Another chuckle came from his frail form, "Motoko, you have spent years in wandering, preparing for return to this school. As its heir, you must learn every aspect, even its most destructive and dangerous techniques."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "What must I do?"

Yamaguchi straightened his posture, "You will learn from me what you need to know. The training is long and grueling, even under unstressed conditions. Under the current situation, it will be nearly impossible. Do you think you would be able to accept it?"

A quick glance at her sister told her all she need to, "Yes."

Lady Noguchi smiled, "Then it's settled then. You will both begin your training immediately. The council has spoken."

_**End of Chapter 9**_


	11. Preparing for War

**_Chapter 10: Preparing for War_**

Shinobu watched as her friends trained. It had been nearly two weeks since they started, and the training had only intensified. Everyday, Motoko was pushed harder, driving her far beyond her physical limitations, while her instructor hardly broke a sweat.

Naru on the other hand was having a much harder time keeping up. Not only did she have to train physically, but she had to condition her mind as well. They both showed improvements by leaps and bounds, but were still extremely far from the goals laid out before them.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she hefted the water bucket from the ground. Gently she carried it to its destination by the growing surplus of supplies. Carefully, she selected several plump oranges and placed them in the bucket. Taking a longing look up at the sky, she resisted a sob, 'It's been almost a month since we last saw Takeru. Where could he be?'

Off in the distance a horn blared, signaling the arrival of someone. Dropping the bucket, she raced to the ramparts. Skidding to a halt, Shinobu looked out over the ruined landscape. A large group of people were approaching from the south. She felt a pang of defeat at it not being Takeru, but they were still new people.

From below one of the lead men cried out, "We were sent by Keitaro Urashima to help defend this place! Open up! We have wounded!"

The great doors creaked open, allowing safe passage into the fort. Slowly, they entered bringing their battered selves and their wounded inside.

Quickly, Shinobu turned and ran down the stairs to the main yard. Running towards the man in charge, she wormed her way through the crowd. Nearly ten feet from him, she called out, "Sir! Sir!"

The speaker from before turned to look at her, "What do you want, kid?"

Shinobu took a step back, "Y-You said Keitaro sent you? Does that mean he's alive?"

The man spoke, almost spitting Keitaro's name, "Yeah, Keitaro sent us, and yes he is. At least he was two weeks ago."

Fear bubbled in her, "What do you mean?"

"That…" He began, rage evident in his eyes. Calming himself he continued, "He went on a suicide mission to find the enemy leader. No one's heard from him."

Shinobu felt her knees buckle as she collapsed to the ground. A tear ran down her face, "And T-Takeru?"

The man gave her an angered look, "Never mention that foul person's name to me! Ever!"

Her tears came unbridled, sobbing heavily. The man scowled heavily, "Don't waste your tears on garbage like him!"

"Ichiro," came the soothing voice of Tsuruko. Turning to face the swordswoman, he bowed. She stood rigid, "Show some respect to my guests, and Keitaro's friends."

Ichiro bit his lip, "I apologize."

Tsuruko relaxed a little, "Apology accepted, but don't let it happen again."

Surveying the battered group, she frowned, "Yours and Kanagawa's men are here, but where is Kanagawa?"

His voice came out in a growl, "We were ambushed on the way. We had almost four times this number with us at the start. Kanagawa and a handful of others stayed behind to garner us some time."

Tsuruko frowned, "I see."

Shinobu looked at the ground wiping a tear from her eyes. A drop of liquid fell to the ground, but not from her. Noticing the growing puddle, she looked up to find its source.

Her breath flew into her lungs as she saw Ichiro's wound. She brought her hands to her mouth, "Your arm! It's hurt!"

Ichiro gently brought a hand to his arm, "I'll survive."

She stood, trying to examine his wound, "It looks deep. We have to treat it, now."

He pushed her hands away. "I said I'm fine, now leave me alone!"

"Ichiro," Tsuruko interrupted firmly. He looked at her, a quite anger in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed, "Let her treat your wounds, then come see me."

Reluctantly, he allowed Shinobu to look at his wound. Calmly, she took his hand and led him to the medical tent. Tsuruko watched as the two disappeared into the throng of people. She said a silent prayer for Ichiro's patience to hold before returning to her duties.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Almost there," Takeru said, adjusting the little girl on his back. He smiled at the last major ridge obstructing the view of Kyoto. "Soon we'll be somewhere safe. I've got some friends here."

Inwardly, he cringed,_ "I hope everyone made it alright."_

Mei's tiny voice broke his thoughts, "I just hope my sister and her friends made it out of Hinata alive."

Takeru felt his heart fall, "They were at Hinata?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, they all lived together."

A frown crossed his face as he remembered the condition Hinata was in when he and the girls had escaped. He didn't have the heart to tell her that they may be dead. Or worse.

The top of the ridge came closer as he trudged on. Taking the last few feet, they were greeted with the wondrous sight of the Shinmei Ryu school grounds.

Takeru breathed a sigh of relief, "We made it, Mei."

She smiled, "You've done so much for me. I could never thank you enough."

Off in the distance, an eerie cry pierced their ears. Takeru knew what was coming, and wasn't in condition to fight them alone. He swung Mei around so he could carry her from the front, "Hang on!"

Using all of his strength, he ran. Trees raced past, their branches now trying to grab hold of their clothes. Mei cried as another eerie howl broke the forest, "What are they?"

"Hell Hounds," Takeru's response came, "They're demon cavalry!"

Clutching the small girl closer, he continued to run. He knew the closer they were to the school, the better their chances of survival were. Weaving in and out of the trees and ducking low branches, they ran.

As the trees began to thin, Takeru tried to push himself faster. Without enough energy to manifest his wings, he frowned at the predicament. Then the situation became worse.

Breaking through the tree line, Takeru looked behind him. For a few seconds, he saw nothing but the trees and bushes. Then the bushes exploded, revealing their pursuers. Their mouths dripped with saliva and snarling in anticipation. Returning his attention to the fort, he only hoped he could make it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The signal horn blared, alerting Ichiro. Sprinting to the wall, he looked out to the north. Running toward the fort was a man carrying a young child. Not far behind them was a pack of four Hell Hounds. Half smirking, half frowning, he ran to the gate. Another warrior joined him, "Your orders?"

Ichiro glared at him, "What do you think? Open the gates and follow me!"

Barking out the order, the pair raced out to meet the enemy. From his back, Ichiro pulled a pair of long, curved blades. He frowned as he ran, at least thankful for a fight.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mei closed her eyes, unwilling to look at the horrifying beasts that were chasing them. She felt the wind rushing past her as Takeru carried her towards safety. Turning her head, she saw a pair of men running towards them, weapons drawn.

Feeling herself being shifted, Takeru tossed her to one of the other men, "Get her inside!"

Catching her, the man obeyed the order and turned towards the fort. She watched as Takeru turned and drew his sword, preparing to fight.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Spinning, Takeru drew his sword. Kneeling as he turned, he saw the jaws of one of the beasts pass by in the air where he'd been. Wielding the weapon, he swept around him in a horizontal arc. The beast flew over his head, now unable to run form the lack of legs. Sparing a look out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the familiar Phoenix plowing into battle.

Ichiro yelled out a battle cry as he rushed a pair of the demons. Suddenly sliding to a halt, he swung his swords out to the sides of him. The mounts cried out as the blades drew long cuts on their opposing sides. As the beasts fell, one of the riders leapt at him. In the blink of an eye, Ichiro had struck. Piercing the demon using the tips of his swords, he ripped them out through the top and bottom of the demons torso, effectively splitting it in half.

Takeru saw the two halves fall away as he blocked his dismounted rider's weapon. It snarled as Takeru shoved, throwing the demon off balance. Causing the opening, Takeru lashed out. His blade tore through the demons stomach, disemboweling it. As it fell, a stray thought came to his mind. He began looking around, "Where's the fourth one?"

Turning, Takeru noticed the retreating form of the last beast disappearing into the tree line. He cursed himself, "Now they know where we are."

Ichiro harrumphed, "Let them come."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takeru winced a little as one of the nurses cleaned his wounds. Looking to his right, he smiled. Mei was safe and sound, sitting on a nearby cot asleep.

Ichiro scoffed, "Why did you save her?"

A frown crossed Takeru's face, "Why did you save me?"

"Simple," he retorted, crossing his arms, "I know you can fight. She can't."

Takeru had readied a response, but was cut off by the arrival of a new person. Tsuruko walked in calmly, but concern in her eyes. Bowing low, Takeru smiled, "It's good to see you Lady Tsuruko."

"Dispense with the pleasantries," She said in a clipped voice. Her eyesight darted between the two warriors, "I know about today's incident and I want you two to know a scout just identified one of the forces moving up the eastern coast is led by one of the generals."

A sigh escaped Takeru, "Any idea how big it is?"

Tsuruko looked away, "Large enough to crush us here."

Ichiro frowned, "That won't happen."

The two others looked at him quizzically, but didn't speak. Standing upright, Ichiro looked at Tsuruko, "There are two other forces of ours nearby. One in Sendai and another is south at Kagoshima. If I send two of my fastest men, I can have them both here within two months."

Tsuruko grimaced, "That may not be soon enough, but alright. Send your messengers."

He bowed and left, throwing a look over his shoulder at Takeru. Takeru's shoulders relaxed when Ichiro was out of sight. Noticing it, Tsuruko's mood lightened, "Still tense around each other?"

Takeru frowned, "With good reason."

He raked a hand through his hair as he looked at Mei, "I'm just glad to get her here alive."

Tsuruko nodded, "Yes. Of that both I and her sister are grateful."

As if on cue, the little girls eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, she looked at Tsuruko and then Takeru. She pouted, "Is my sister here?"

Tsuruko gently brushed a stray hair out of Mei's face, "Yes. She's in the inner courtyard."

Her face brightened, "Can I go see her?"

Smiling, Tsuruko nodded. Bolting out of the cot, Mei vanished out of the tent flaps. Takeru smiled, "So full of life."

Another smile crossed Tsuruko's face, "It's good to see at least a little happiness and hope restored in these times."

His smile slowly disappeared, "Did they make it here alright?"

Tsuruko nodded a small smile on her face, "Yes they did and there was some….interesting revelations as well."

Sitting forward, Takeru looked at her intently, "Tell me."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The corridors were long and filled with people, but she still pushed on. She had to see her sister, to believe it was true.

As she neared the end of the corridor, she was faced with a large sliding door. The paper on the door was painted with beautiful designs and an elegant scene from some legend. Swooping across the top of the doors was a fiery bird, wings outstretched and claws and beak poised to strike. Below it was a black and red snake, coiled and ready to unleash its wrath upon the bird. It was a beautiful piece of artwork that stood out amongst the bustling people.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Mei gently slid the door open. The sunlight filtered into the garden from above, illuminating the lone tree that stood in its center. Beneath it sitting in the shade were two people. A large smile spread across her face, "Naru! Motoko!"

Jarred from their meditation, the two girls looked at her. Instantly, they recognized her. Naru sprung to her feet and ran towards her sister, "Mei!"

No longer containing her joy, Mei mimicked her sister. Within seconds they met, embracing each other in a warm hug. Naru felt a tear trickle down her face, "You're safe!"

Pulling back, Mei nodded. Her face was also covered with recently shed tears, "Thanks to Takeru, I am."

They felt a rush of air as Motoko ran past them and out of the courtyard. The two watched as she left, and Naru chuckled, _"She definitely likes him. Well, go get him, Motoko."_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It felt like a dream. Motoko suppressed the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. She watched as his chest gently rose and fell with each breath. His features dirty and worn, he laid sound asleep on the infirmary cot.

With great care and grace, she crossed the distance between them. Now by his bedside, she felt her cheeks become hot as she looked at him. Motoko brushed a hand across his face, _"You're back."_

He smiled in his sleep, making her heart skip. She never felt the distance close, or notice her eyes closing. She didn't realize anything until her lips met his in a gentle kiss.

Shocked and disbelieving, she pulled back quickly. Realizing what she'd done, she brought her hand to touch her lips. His lips had felt like velvet on hers, soft and inviting. Motoko looked at this sleeping defender, her mind numb from her stolen kiss, "_Did I just…kiss him?"_

A gasp of joy came from the door, drawing her attention. Looking, she found Shinobu smiling at Takeru's sleeping form, "It's true! He is back!"

The young man gently stirred, opening his violet eyes. IN one glance he saw Motoko by his bedside and Shinobu at the door. He calmly sat up, "I told you I'd see you again."

Shinobu cried out in delight and ran to embrace him. He smiled as the young girl cried tears of joy on his shoulder. Bringing his eyes up to Motoko, she swore she saw him wink at her, "I won't ever leave you alone again. I promise."

_**End of Chapter 10**_

**__**

Authors Notes

It's not often that I do this, but I figured that all of you have waited patiently enough for this chapter. I apologize for the long upload time, but you won't be disappointed. Following this one is two more chapters, and my other stories will be receiving their fifth chapter(Love's Higher Calling) and their second chapter(Birds of a Feather) I encourage you to check these stories out. If you have any questions about this story, however, just go to the forum of the same name and post a question. I'll do my best to answer them without revealing too much of the story. Thanks for your patience and support. Aufweidersehn, Sayonara, Goodbye, Later.

Crippled Wings.


	12. Belly of the Beast

_**Chapter 11: The Belly of the Beast**_

The past two weeks had been hard on them all. Since they had volunteered, the men had known it would be a long hard road. But none had expected what they found.

"Keitaro!" came Haruka's cry from further down the ruined street. They had come across an enemy convoy in the early morning hours and ambushed it. However, instead of supplies and weapons, they were greeted with a more rewarding and gruesome sight.

"Urashimla-sama!" the low gruff voice of Tetsuo caught Keitaro's attention. The man looked at his aunt and comrade as Tetsuo continued, "We must hurry!"

Nodding in agreement, Keitaro looked back at the people they had saved. Most were children, barely more than ten years old. However, there were a few teenagers and some older women in the group, holding the small children together. Looking beyond them to the still rising smoke of the burning supply train, he frowned.

"We need to move faster! Everyone that is able, pick up the kids and follow me!" Keitaro barked the order, then reached down next to him and picked up the nearest child. The little girl yelped in surprise, but quickly held onto him tightly. He showed her a smile, "It's alright. You'll be safe now. I promise."

She nodded her head and let Keitaro carry her. Looking back around, he nodded in satisfaction at the speed his orders were followed. Returning his vision to the street in front of him, he began to quickly pick his way past the debris.

For the next few hours, they moved quickly through the ruined cityscape. They all wanted to stop, but none wanted to be found. They were playing a deadly game of cat and mouse, one that could end with their demise. Keitaro frowned at the thought, 'I'll die before that happens.'

They finally returned back out into the wild, allowing a collective sigh of relief to escape the former captives. Keitaro was satisfied that they had made it this far, but was apprehensive of making it too much further without being noticed by the enemy. After a few moments of moving through the underbrush as quickly as they could, Keitaro decided that they needed a break.

The small girl in his arms squirmed in his grip. He looked down at the young girl, a look of comfort on his face, "What's your name?"

A small squeak passed her lips as she lowered her eyes in shyness, "Kimiko."

"Kimiko," Keitaro said, letting the name sink in for a moment, "It's a lovely name."

The girl nodded, "Thank you."

He smiled at her, "You're welcome, Kimiko. My name is Keitaro."

She nodded, grinning a little at him, "You have a funny sounding name."

Keitaro couldn't help but giggle at the little girl's statement, "Perhaps your right, but it is a family name. It was my grandpa's name and it was given to me by my parents."

As if a light had been switched on in her mind, Kimiko began to look around, "Where are my parents?"

A twinge of pain went through him as he remembered the dead bodies they had found that had led them to the convoy. He remembered seeing to people that shared characteristics with the little girl. Frowning, he held back the obvious statement, "Their…waiting for you someplace safe and peaceful."

Kimiko looked up at him, "Can I go see them?"

Keitaro shook his head slowly, "Not now, I'm afraid. It may take quite some time before you can get to them."

She pouted, tears threatening to come down her dirty face, "But…I-I want to see them!"

He stopped by a tree and gingerly deposited the girl on the ground. He sat down beside her and looked at her, "I know, Kimiko. And I promise you that we'll find them when this is all over. But for now, you need to stay safe and hidden so the bad monsters won't find you. Can you do that?"

The young girl looked at him questioningly for a moment, the tears slowly stopping as she looked at the calming face above her. Slowly, she nodded at him," Okay."

He gently brushed a hair from her face, "That's a good girl. Now get some sleep. You've been through a lot."

Nodding her head, Kimiko leaned up against him and gently rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't too long before the little girl had fallen fast asleep. Keitaro looked at the little girl resting beside him, and sighed heavily. Only two years ago, this exact same position would have wound up with him soaring through the lower stratosphere. Lightly, he brushed an errant hair out of her face. Beneath the veil of hair, she was covered in dirt and grim.

A slightly damp rag was dropped into his lap suddenly, forcing him to look up at the nearby person. A small smile formed on his face as Haruka knelt down to look at the little girl. Switching the straw from one side to the other of her mouth, she smiled, "She could use a small bath."

Keitaro nodded in agreement, and proceeded to carefully wash the filth from her face. Underneath it all, a very beautiful young girl shone out, slightly pale but healthy none the less. The only thing marring the image was the dark outline of a hand print across one cheek. Anger swelled in Keitaro, his eyes flaring for a moment before he regained control. Haruka handed him a canteen of water, "She's cute."

Again, he nodded, "She is."

Resting back on her haunches, Haruka breathed deeply, "It's a shame something so young and innocent has to go through such times."

Keitaro sighed gently, as to not disturb Kimiko, "I know. So much death and destruction."

"I know," Haruka said, placing a hand on Keitaro's unoccupied shoulder, "But that's why we're fighting. To put an end to it."

A small frown crossed his face, "But what happens after all the fighting and battles are over? What then?"

She looked at her nephew, "We rebuild. One house at a time."

After a long moment, Keitaro nodded slightly, "One family at a time."

A look of sadness crossed Haruka's face, "There will be hundreds of orphans, Keitaro. Not every family will ever be patched and made whole again. Like this one."

They both looked down at the sleeping form of Kimiko, "There's no doubt in my mind her parents died defending her. Who will look after and care for the orphans, Keitaro?"

A long, pregnant silence passed between the two Phoenix's as they watched Kimiko sleep. All these children were now orphans, not a single person to care for them save for each other. Frowning at the thought, Keitaro cleared his throat, "Then I'll do it."

Startled by her nephew's words, Haruka looked at him. There was a look of certainty etched on his face. After a moment of looking skeptically at her nephew, she smiled, "Then we'll all care for them. These orphans."

Keitaro shook his head, "No, these children of the war."

The peaceful scene was broken by the blare of a horn in the distance. Coming to full attention, Haruka looked off into the thick forest, "Damn. Didn't think they'd be coming so quickly."

Keitaro's voice was low as he stood, bringing Kimiko with him, "Take her and get the others moving."

Looking back at him, Haruka frowned heavily, "I'm staying right here. We can send a few of the men ahead to make sure their all safe."

He shook his head as he handed Kimiko to her, "No. I need you to look after Kimiko. Besides, you're the only other one they'll listen to. Now get going."

She watched as his eyes began to smolder around the edges as the flame in him flared. Suppressing a shudder, Haruka looked at him, "And what about you?"

He gently touched the pendant beneath his shirt. It was once a gift from Naru for his birthday. Now it was his only link to her aside from his memories. His resolve strengthened, his eyes burned brighter, "I'll buy you some time and draw them away."

"We'll help, too."

Turning to look at the voice's owner, he saw Kenji, Tetsuo, and Izumi. Their weapons drawn and ready for battle, he frowned at them. Knowing they would not be persuaded otherwise, Keitaro nodded lightly. Haruka smiled at her nephew, "You're quite the piece of work, Keitaro. Just stay alive. Naru would kill me if you kicked the bucket here."

He nodded, "Now get going."

Quickly, she ran off and joined the retreating refugees they'd rescued. As they vanished into the mass of trees and underbrush, Keitaro looked at the direction the horn had come from. The three comrades that stayed behind shifted till they flanked him. In the distance, the horn blared once again closer to their position. Keitaro frowned, "You didn't have to stay behind."

To his right, Tetsuo shifted anxiously, "We know. We chose to."

"Besides," Izumi said, hefting his sword to his shoulder, "Who else is going to save your ass, if not us?"

A small smile crossed Keitaro's lips, "I'm glad you three stayed."

The bald man to his left frowned, "And you would have us run than fight by your side, Lord Urashima? If I was any less sure of your abilities, I'd be afraid."

Allowing a reassured sigh to escape his mouth, Keitaro nodded, "Thank you for believing in me."

They stood their and waited, listening to the sounds of the enemy creep closer. Keitaro, waiting with not so much as an ounce of fear, slowly drew the Hina Blade. The cold, black steel sang as it cried out for blood.

Fifty feet ahead of them, the underbrush exploded as the enemy charged forward. From the depths of his being, Keitaro let his power surge to the surface. Black and red flames covered him like a cloak. As the enemy drew closer, he loosed a deafening battle cry. The enemy skidded to a stop as they looked at him, their eyes beginning to show dread.

A single demon gathered the courage to rush the four Phoenix's, then two, then twenty. Soon the battle was joined as the four Phoenix's leapt into battle. Keitaro began slashing and ripping his way into the enemy. The Hina Blade singing for the glorious bloodshed.

To his right, Tetsuo's paired kama ripped and tore through demon after demon, leaving a bloody path in his wake. Off to Keitaro's left, Kenji was standing like a rocky cliff. The demon's crashed against him like waves, shattering and spraying as his axe sang through the air. Further away was Izumi, his sword and body dancing and flowing across the battlefield. His moves, flowing and coursing like a raging river, never stopped moving.

Minutes passed and the battle still raged, reinforcements for the enemy rushing head long into battle. They felt no fear, the bloodlust in their eyes numbing all senses but those to kill the four beings that were batting their comrades aside like flies.

Kenji swung his axe, clearing the area around him, "Keitaro! We can't hold them forever!"

"I agree," came Tetsuo's reply. A pair of demons rushed him, only to come away headless. He looked at Keitaro for a moment, "We must retreat!"

Although Keitaro knew it was true, he refused to leave, "Go! I'll hold them off!"

The gruff voice of Kenji cried out over the sound of battle, "Keitaro, I will not leave your side!"

Izumi tore through several demons as he came closer to Keitaro, "Only death will take me form your service!"

A seconds lull in the battle gave, Keitaro all the chance he needed. Leaping into the air, he brought the Hina Blade crashing to the ground. The force of the blow shook the earth beneath them, throwing the enemy off balance. Placing one foot in front of the embedded sword, he ripped it forward through the ground. As the blade broke free, a maelstrom of fire and earth tore through the air. The charging demons disintegrated from the power and heat. Trees in the blast arc were incinerated and the grass turned to ash.

The enemy, terrified and stunned by the unbelievable force that had struck them, began to panic. Taking the opening, Keitaro turned to his three comrades, "Leave me! I can handle them!"

Without a second's hesitation, Izumi and Tetsuo turned and ran from the battle. Kenji lingered for a moment, "My lord?"

Keitaro looked at the bald man, "Tell Haruka to go to Kyoto! Then when you get there, tell Naru to look after Kimiko. And Kenji!"

The man turned to run when Keitaro's last words stopped him, "Yes, Keitaro?"

A small tear fell from Keitaro's eyes, "Tell Naru I love her!"

He nodded, and then disappeared into the forest. Turning back to see the enemy regrouping, his expression became rock solid. Walking towards the coming wave, ash kicked up at his feet. The flames of his power swirled and flared around him as he advanced on the enemy.

_"I stand on my own against the coming storm," _the words reverberated through him. Whether he was consciously saying them or not, he didn't know nor cared.

_"But the rain and wind and waves shall break against me, for I,"_ the words echoed as he looked at the enemy as they charged again. His eyes blazing in the midday sun, _"I am the Lord of my Clan!"_

Raising the Hina Blade, Keitaro charged into battle. As the enemy neared, Keitaro's voice filled the air.

"And I am the Shadow's Doom!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naru's eyes popped open as the mental cry faded. She brought a hand to her forehead, feeling sweat on her brow. When she had started meditating, she had cleared her mind of all thoughts. Despite that, she had felt the emotional backlash.

"Are you alright?"

Turning, she was greeted with the sight of Kitsune. In her hands was a mug of hot liquid, "Naru?"

A small smile crossed her face, "Yeah."

Kitsune came into the room and sat next to her, "Here. I made you some tea."

"Thank you," taking the mug, she let the soothing liquid slide down her throat. For a long time, neither spoke a word, the only sound being Naru's sipping of the tea.

"It was Keitaro, wasn't it?"

Naru closed her eyes, "Yeah."

The blonde woman looked at her, "I thought Hina had managed to block his emotions out?"

Naru shook her head, "Not entirely. I still get flashes of really intense emotions. Though, they seem to be getting weaker."

Kitsune cocked an eyebrow, "Weaker? How so?"

The brunette bowed her head in thought, "It's like I'm hearing someone's voice through a thick pane of glass."

"But you can still hear him," came the response from Kitsune. Naru nodded slowly, alleviating a small fear in Kitsune's heart, "At least we know he's still alive."

A quiet sob from her fried alerted her to Naru's tears. Her face, young and beautiful, was contorted in sadness, "Naru, what's wrong?"

"It's…It's just that…" Naru began between sobs, "I'm afraid."

Wrapping an arm around her friend, Kitsune brushed some hair aside, "He'll come back. I know he will. He made a promise to you."

Naru looked up at Kitsune, tears still unshed in her eyes. Breaking down, she buried her face in Kitsune's shoulder and sobbed. Holding her and stroking her head, "It's alright. He'll be back. I can feel it."

After a few moments, Kitsune noticed that Naru had fallen asleep. Gently setting her down and covering her, Kitsune left the room to let her sleep. As she closed the door, her own tears feel from her eyes. No longer able to hold them in, she broke down and cried. No fake tears or tears of joy.

Tears of pain that she may be wrong.

_**End of Chapter 11**_

**Authors Notes**

Contrary to poplular belief, I am not dead. I was however delayed from producing anything towards this story or an intended one-shot for christmas as my computer went on the fritz and I fell ill. I do hope that my long absence has not affected your liking of this story. I will try in the next coming weeks to give you more of the same powerful storyline that this has started and carried to this point. Until then, sayonara, auf wiedersehn, adios, goodbye.

Crippled Wings


	13. War Flower

_**Note:**_

"Regular Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

(Telepathy)

****

**_Chapter 12: War Flower_**

The days after Takeru arrived had been somewhat peaceful. Motoko and Naru continued to train their skills, improving slowly. Kitsune and Mutsumi had started looking after a few of the children in the spare time they had. No one had seen much of Su as she had been given a room and hardly ever came out. Though from outside the door, they could hear the sounds of electronics running inside. Even Sarah had taken to following Tsuruko around, trying to be helpful. For a time, everything seemed at ease.

However, two people were never truly at peace.

Hina noticed the flash of anger and the blur of blue hair rush by her. Looking back, she saw the form of Shinobu run down the corridor and around a corner. Turning back in the direction she'd come from, she could feel an equally angered Ichiro inside the courtyard. For a few days now, the two of them had been having a running argument. It would lull for a day or so then flare up over a single comment.

A heavy sigh passed her lips, "I'd best see what Shinobu is up to."

Inside her mind, another voice replied, (Don't worry, Granny Hina. I'll talk to her.)

Hina smiled, (Thank you, Naru.)

Slightly relieved, she prepared herself for the task of talking to Ichiro. Calmly, she walked down the hallway towards the courtyard. She silently prayed he would be in a receptive mood when she arrived.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Naru found Shinobu, she frowned. Standing at the top of the outer wall, she looked out to the south. The direction she was looking did not lose its meaning to her. For a brief moment, the memory of Hinata Inn flashed before Naru's mind. The times they had there were peaceful and happy. That was years ago since they were happy.

Coming to stand next to the blue haired girl, Naru cleared her throat. Shinobu jumped at the sound, and then bowed her head, "It's only you Naru."

A little smile came to Naru's face, "Something wrong, Shinobu?"

Shinobu's cheeks blushed lightly, "How can you tell?"

Naru chuckled a little, "I don't have to read your mind to see something is bothering you, Shinobu. Or, in this case, someone."

A few seconds passed in silence as she waited for her response. During this small time, Naru noticed two things about Shinobu. The first was the deeper shade of red crossing her cheeks. The second was the knuckles of Shinobu's hands becoming white. Her smile faded as she placed a hand on Shinobu's shoulder, "What happened?"

"I swear," Shinobu said, raising her hands, "If it wasn't for him being what he is, I'd wring his neck!"

Naru pulled her hands back in a defensive manner, "Whoa, there girl. Calm down. What did he do?"

Taking a deep breath, Shinobu looked at her friend, "He called me an annoying, clingy, blue rat."

Mentally flinching, Naru frowned, "And you just stormed off?"

Shinobu blushed, looking away from Naru, "Well…not exactly…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ichiro struck out at the ground. The pain shot up his arm in a welcomed relief. It provided a nice distraction from the world around him. It distracted him from _her_.

Unconsciously, he brought a hand to his face and rubbed his left cheek. It still stung from the hit he'd received earlier from her. He grumbled, "That annoying little runt. Why the hell did she do that?"

"Maybe because you insulted her."

Turning to look at the door, he saw Hina standing in the door frame. The diminutive figure held quite the impressive stature as she looked at him. Bowing low, Ichiro reigned in his anger, "Lady Hina. To what do I owe this honor?"

Hina returned the bow, "I came to speak with you."

Standing up right, Ichiro looked at her, "About?"

The old woman stepped slowly into the courtyard, "About Shinobu and your attitude towards her."

Ichiro frowned, "Look, she started all this…"

"…And you threw fuel on the fire," Hina finished for him. Ichiro gaped for a moment, looking like a fish out of water. After a few seconds he shut his mouth as Hina continued, "Why are you so hard on her?"

He turned away from her, "Because."

(That is not a reason, Ichiro.)

A frown creased his brow as he recognized Naru's voice, "How about staying out of a private conversation?"

"Quite the contrary, Ichiro," the wizened old woman began, "She has every right to be included. Simply because she is the one consoling Shinobu."

(And I for one want to know why you're being such an ass towards her.)

His anger getting the better of him, he narrowed his eyes, "I have my reasons. None of which pertain to you."

Hina shook her head, "That won't cut it, Ichiro. No more hiding behind that mask."

(We want to know the truth.)

For a moment, Ichiro stayed silent. Hina could no longer feel anger radiating from him, but something all together different. After a moment, Ichiro fell to his knees and spoke barely over a whisper, "It's not fair."

Hina mentally frowned, (Perhaps you'd best step out of the conversation for a moment, Naru.)

Getting a mental acknowledgement, Hina looked at the young man in front of her, "What's not fair, Ichiro?"

At that, Ichiro looked up at her. She wasn't expecting what she saw. Tears were running down his face, pain in his eyes, "Why does my heart feel this way? I feel empty inside. Why?"

Gently coming to his side, Hina pulled the saddened teen into an embrace, "Your heart isn't empty, Ichiro. It only feels that way."

Since no one but Hina was there, Ichiro buried his face into her shoulder. Calmly, she soothed his tears. Between sobs, he spoke, "Ever since I came here…She…she's been so kind…and I've done nothing…to maker her act that way…Why?"

"Because, Ichiro," she pulled back and pulled his face to look at her, "She wants to help everyone she can. And right now she needs someone as well to hold onto for some hope. She's beginning to feel doubt that Keitaro will ever return. That's why she wants to be near you."

Ichiro, his tears no longer flowing as freely, nodded slowly to Hina. Wiping his face, she smiled, "She's hurt, Ichiro. You should apologize."

Again he nodded and stood silently. Regaining his composure, he walked towards the door and opened it. Hina looked at him, "She'll be waiting on the outer wall. Just be gentle and careful of what you say."

He nodded as he exited the courtyard. Hina let a sigh of relief pass as she smiled, (Hopefully this could help them both.)

Naru frowned, (Are you sure they won't just kill each other rather than talk?)

Hina smiled a knowing smile, (Trust me, Naru. They'll be better for this.)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sun was beginning to set when Naru felt Ichiro's approach. Turning towards him, she looked him in the eyes. He stood there under her scrutinizing gaze, hoping to gain a moment alone with Shinobu. She grimaced slightly, (Make her cry, and I'll make you think you're a gerbil. Got it?)

Ichiro gulped and nodded. He turned his attention to Shinobu. Watching her for a moment, he noticed the slightly reddened and puffy eyes. Inside he winced, remembering that he was the one that cause her to cry. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, "Sh-Shinobu?"

Turning around, Shinobu's eyes flashed with anger, "What do you want?"

He looked away from her angry stare, "I-I came…to talk."

She hesitated for a moment, before looking away, "You don't have to say anything. You've already said enough. There's nothing to say."

"Look," he began, picking his words cautiously, "I came to say…I'm sorry."

A little surprised, Shinobu looked at him, "What?"

He looked away, unable to meet her eyes, "I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that earlier. I wasn't thinking."

Slightly sent off balance by his statement, she gave a little smile, "R-Really?'

"Yeah," Ichiro said, coming to stand next to her. Shinobu looked at him, then back at Naru. Her older friend smiled lightly and started to walk away. Satisfied that he wouldn't be a problem, Naru spoke up, "I'll leave you to alone to talk."

The two of them watched as she left in silence, When she was completely gone, Shinobu looked back at Ichiro. He had turned his gaze to look out over the wall to the south. Shinobu looked at him, noticing the red mark she'd caused earlier. He bowed his head slightly, "I forgive you. It was my fault anyway."

Shinobu blushed a little at having been caught staring at his face, "I know you shouldn't have called me what you did, but that doesn't forgive me slapping you."

He shook his head, "No, it was mine. I just don't like having anyone get too close to me."

Looking at him quizzically, she narrowed her brow in confusion, "Why?"

Ichiro looked back at her, "Maybe because everyone I've known has let me down in some form or another. At least those that always were close to me."

"Must have been hard growing up for you," came the short reply. She turned her attention back to the landscape beyond the wall. For a moment, the two of them shared the view of the setting sun. From beside her, she could hear his breathing, even and rhythmic to her ears. Sneaking a look at him, she noticed his face. It was evenly proportioned and not at all undesirable. He was actually very handsome in her eyes. She blushed and quickly looked away when he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled lightly, "I guess we're just two of a kind aren't we?"

Shinobu looked back at him, "Why do you say that?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "We both look nice to the other, yet we're always at each other's throats."

She chuckled, "I guess so."

Once again, silence reigned as the two of them looked at the other. It wasn't until Shinobu spoke up that the silence was broken, "You know, I've led a hard life so far, too."

The man beside her cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

She turned her attention back to the landscape, "My mom and dad divorced a few years ago. They always fought over and about me. It got to be too much to bear, so I ran away and went to live at Hinata Inn."

Ichiro frowned, "I wish I could have run away."

Shinobu looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Why didn't you?"

Turning around and leaning against the wall, he sighed, "Too many responsibilities. I took over the rule of my clan when I was thirteen."

Looking at him with sadness, Shinobu plucked at the stone wall, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't be," he started, "They died when I was three. I never really got the chance to know them. After they died, my older brother took over and raised me."

Shinobu gingerly placed a hand on his arm, "It sounds like he was a nice person."

Forcing back a tear, Ichiro smiled at the memory of his brother, "He was."

Half anxious, half fearful, Shinobu swallowed the lump in her throat, "What happened to him?"

Just barely did she catch the flash of rage in his eyes, before he closed his eyes, "Your friend Takeru. He's what happened."

She looked at him in confusion, "What does Takeru have to do with his death?"

No longer containing a growl, Ichiro spoke, "Because he's the one that killed him."

Shinobu jumped a little at the revelation, "I'm sure he didn't mean to."

He scoffed, "Yeah. I'm sure it's eating him up inside."

After that, the air grew quite between them. Looking back past the wall, Shinobu cleared her throat, "What was his name?"

Ichiro's voice was low, "Hikiro."

For a moment, Shinobu smiled, "It's a wonderful name."

He nodded beside her, "He was a great man."

Then, suddenly emboldened, she looked at Ichiro, "So are you."

Taken aback by the comment, Ichiro fumbled for words. What came out was stuttered and slurred. Shinobu giggled at him, earning a mock look of anger, "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said, calming her laughter, "I have a question for you."

He looked at her, a bit of a twinkle in his eyes, "What?"

"Do you think," she began, a blush rising in her cheeks, "You could meet me here sometimes? Just to talk?"

For a brief moment, he thought about it. It had been good to talk to someone else close to his age. He could even see the beginnings of a good friend in her. He smiled, "Sure. It couldn't hurt."

"Deal?" Shinobu said, sticking her hand out tentatively. Ichiro looked at it, then back at her face. He took the offered hand and shook it gently.

"Deal."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hina watched the tow teenagers from a window in the building. At her side she could feel Naru's jealousy radiating from her. A smile crossed Hina's face, "Jealous, Naru?"

Having been caught, Naru sighed, "Yes, and I know I shouldn't be."

The smile on Hina's face vanished. "You miss him, dear. I know how it feels to be parted from someone you love. But look on the bright side."

Naru looked at Hina, "What?"

Hina slowly turned and began walking towards the exit, "At least he will come back soon."

With that, Naru watched as her old friend and mentor left the room. Turning back towards the two teens, Naru smiled for a moment, (You two need some sleep. Don't stay up too late.)

She giggled as Shinobu and Ichiro both jumped at the sudden intrusion. Over her shoulder, she heard Ichiro yell, "Damn it, Naru! Stay out of my head!"

_**End of Chapter 12**_


	14. Veil of War

**_Chapter 13: Veil of War_**

Gaaz grumbled at his situation. He'd been called back from the frontline, causing all his forces to hold their positions. It was a request by his master to return to give a report on the current status of the conquest. Inwardly, he cursed at having just been given orders a month ago to carry out the destruction and annihilation with wanton abandon and was now being reigned in like a lost pup. However, disobeying orders from his master carried a high price. One that he was unwilling to pay. There were reasons as to why Vosk was ruler of the demon clans and not himself.

His footsteps and the sound of his armor clinking resounded against the walls of the cavernous throne room he was standing in. It was eerily quite, save for his own sounds and breathing. Turning once again, he walked agitatedly across the stone floor of the near lightless room. A grimace came to his demonic face, "How the hell does he think he is? Pulling me back like a dog on a leash!"

"Poor, Gaaz. Did someone jerk your chain back?"

Gaaz turned and glared at the voice's owner. Standing across from him was the lithe form of Devar. Her white hair shimmered in what little light there was to see by and her light blue gown flowed around her like an otherworldly mist. He sneered, "Keep it up Devar, and I'll make a leash for you to wear."

The demonness laughed shrilly, "I would love to see you put it on me."

"I can see there is no love lost between you two," a baritone voice retorted, breaking the small measure of silence that had passed. From the shadows a volcanic black demon appeared. His skin contrasted vastly with the blood red armor he wore. Wrapped around his waist and torso were rows and rows of daggers, and at his side was a pair of larger daggers. He chuckled slightly, "There'll be time for your lover's quarrel later."

The pair of demons looked at their fellow general, but only Gaaz spoke, "Well if it isn't Ba'Kaal. How is the hunting these days? I heard you lost almost four of your riders."

The darker demon frowned, "In war, it was an acceptable loss to acquire the information that I have."

For a long moment, silence descended over the odd trio. Devar playfully tossed a strand of hair over her shoulder, a look of disdain on her face, "I hope Vosk does not keep us long. I have other business to attend too."

The horned demon chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a wad, Devar. Vosk has his ways of making it up to us."

The she-devil spun to look at him, her gown flowing around her like a hurricane, "You say that, yet act as though he was an imbecile for all the power he holds. Or rather that you lack."

Gaaz narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I'm the one he sends in to slaughter, pillage and plunder! He doesn't require me to think!"

She smiled cruelly, "That is a blessing then."

Ba'Kaal shook his head, "You two never stop."

"No, they never do."

Immediately the three demons turned and fell to their knees as the voice's owner entered the room. From the shadows behind the throne, a figure dressed in a black cloak emerged. From within the shadow of his cloak, the sound of armor was just barely audible to them. Behind and to his left, a much larger demon stood. Ashen black skin and a large Kris style greatsword on his back, the three recognized him as Nalor. The right hand of Vosk, the large demon wore no upper armor. What armor he did wear was on his legs and a large pair of carapace-like armor along his arms.

The cloaked figure's voice lowered an octave, "I can see that you all are hard at work following my orders."

Gaaz spoke up, "My lord, may I ask why you summoned us?"

A pair of eyes flashed red for a second, and then disappeared back into the blackness of his hood, "I have a few inquiries to make of my generals."

Coming in front of his throne, he sat, "There are rumors I've been hearing. And what I am hearing is…disturbing. They say two things. One is that the Phoenix's are regrouping at Kyoto in preparation of a counter offensive against me."

This time, it was Ba'Kaal's turn to speak up, "My lord, the rumors of Kyoto are true. One of my hunting parties was out and encountered a pair of travelers heading in that direction. One of which was a Phoenix and with the aid of some others from Kyoto, only one of my hunters returned."

For a moment, the three stood deathly still, for fear of angering Vosk. After a few seconds of silence, the demon laughed, "So, the Phoenix's think they can regroup. We'll see about that."

He turned his head to look at Devar and Gaaz, "The two of you will take a force of ten thousand strong and you will march to Kyoto. Crush that fortress beneath your heels and leave none alive."

Devar swallowed a forming lump in her throat, "My lord. Forgive me, but I have felt a strong presence there. A child among them has untold power, yet the idiots have not noticed yet. If perhaps you would allow me…"

Vosk chuckled, "To corrupt the child and bring them to our side? Isn't that what you do best, Devar? You have my permission, but know that if the child is not promising, the price will be…immeasurable for you."

She audibly gulped, "Of course, my lord."

Vosk looked at the three in front of him as he settled back onto the throne more, "Now, I want to know of the second rumor. Why is it that I am hearing of a male Phoenix that is calling himself the heir of the Urashima Legacy?"

The horned demon lowered his eyes, "There cannot be any truth to this, my lord. I personally killed off any remnants of the Urashima line that you yourself did not kill. I see no possible reason as to why this should worry you. It is most likely a child with delusions of grandeur."

In the blink of an eye, Vosk had crossed the gap between himself and Gaaz and sent the demon crashing into a nearby wall. The impact cratered the wall slightly as Vosk roared, "Never underestimate the capacity of false information! More than likely this child started this way because of you Gaaz! If that is the case, then you will personally hand me this boys head!! If not, and this is a remnant of Urashima's line, then I will strip your flesh from your bones piece by agonizing piece!! I want this boy found and dealt with quickly before more rally to their side1"

Everyone in the chamber cringed back in fear from the brutality and suddenness of the attack. It had become well known that if anything could provoke such a reaction from their master, then it was something that was best dealt with soon. It was in their best interests to follow his wishes and deal with it before it became a threat.

Vosk tossed his cloak aside and revealed his personal Katana. Gaaz began to sweat in fear as he heard the metal slide from the scabbard. Throwing himself prostrate to the ground in front of Vosk, he begged, "Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to assume."

"You know why you shouldn't assume, Gaaz," Vosk said, his eyes burning violently under his hood. As he raised his sword, Gaaz suppressed the urge to tremble, "Because it makes an ass of you and me."

The metal sang as it cut through the air. Pain raced through Gaaz's face. He brought a hand to staunch the blood pouring from the cut on his face. Wiping away some of the offending blood, he looked up at Vosk, "Let that be a reminder to you, Gaaz. Next time I won't be so lenient."

With that, Vosk turned to the other demons in the room, "Find that boy and kill him. But first, crush Kyoto. I want it done before the next full moon."

Cleaning the blade and sheathing it, he looked in disgust at Gaaz, "And don't return if you fail."

Those words spoken, Vosk swept out of the room and back to the darkness behind his throne. His retainer shot a disapproving glance at the three and followed his master. For a few moments, the demons either looked at the floor or at the prostrate form of Gaaz as he clenched a hand against his face. It was Devar who broke the silence, a tone of amusement slightly in her voice, "So what is poor little hurt Gaaz going to do about the cut on his face?"

The demon glared up at her, hatred burning brightly in his eyes, "I'm going to go kill some children. Then I'm moving on Kyoto. You'd best get your little pet project taken care of, because I'm burning Kyoto to the ground. Every fiber, every piece of timber, everything and everyone there is going to die a slow and painful death."

Ba'Kaal cleared his throat, "Then perhaps I should give you the information I have on their defenses."

Gaaz glared at Ba'Kaal," I don't need your help to do my job, Ba'Kaal. Not like you anything of sacking a village or tearing a castle down from the inside out. I'll do this on my own. I need no ones help."

The two demons watched as Gaaz stormed out, leaving a small trail of blood drops behind him from his blood covered hand. Devar smiled viciously, "Oh I do think he's upset."

The darker skinned one frowned deeply, "So long as he doesn't let his anger get the better of him in a fight. That is his only weakness."

They shared an acknowledging nod before they too disappeared into the dark to follow their master's wishes.

_**End of Chapter 13**_

**__**

**_Author's Notes:_**

Short chapter I'm afraid, but necessary to understand the enemy. The next few chapters will be most intriguing. Your wait will not have been in vain.

Crippled Wings


	15. Waivering Faith

**_Chapter 14: Waivering Faith_**

The temperature had risen slightly, signaling the coming of summer. Within the walls of Kyoto, people moved along unhurried. Despite that, they all moved around with the worry of an attack at any time. The soldiers ran to and fro gathering weapons or training recruits.

Takeru half smiled as he watched a group of recruits practice. Still wet behind the ears, these rookies were still learning to hold their swords properly. A light chuckle came from beside him. He turned to look at Tsuruko, a smile on her face, "They are so funny for the first week."

Takeru nodded, "Yeah. Yet these kids will be in the thick of it with us."

The older Aoyama nodded, the smile fading slightly. With feigned interest, she continued watching the recruits train. Takeru bowed his head slightly, "I never told you thanks."

She closed her eyes lightly, "You never need to, Takeru."

"No," he said turning from the recruits, "I need to say it, if not for your sake, then mine. Thank you, Tsuruko."

A wisp of a smile came to her lovely features, "Your welcome, Takeru."

Silence fell between them, with only the sounds of the world around them disturbing it. Clearing his throat, Takeru looked around for a moment, "By the way, where is your shadow?"

The raven haired woman sighed, "Last I saw of Sarah, she had been talking with Mei. No doubt planning some trouble."

He chuckled, "Perhaps I should go prevent it then."

Starting to leave, he stopped at the sounding of a horn. Tsuruko and he shared a look of confusion as they looked towards the gate. The large doors were slowly opening, allowing a single rider into the compound. Rushing down the stairs, they both came to meet the rider. It wasn't, however, until they got closer did they notice the open wounds across his body.

Tsuruko nearly gasped as she recognized the young man, "That was one of the men that went with my husband!"

Takeru's heart wrenched in his chest as neared the wounded man. He reached him in just enough time to catch him as he fell off of his horse from exhaustion and blood loss. Applying sudden pressure to the wounds, Takeru turned to the nearest soldier, "Get a medic! Now!"

Some random soldier obeyed and ran towards the medical wing. Tsuruko knelt beside the man, "Nobu! What happened? Where is my husband?"

The injured man coughed, blood spilling out across his chin, "Lady Tsuruko. We…we were….ambushed…and…I-I'm sorry."

The woman gingerly brushed a stray hair from his head as Takeru hastened to prevent anymore blood loss, "What do you mean?"

Nobu coughed again, more blood escaping his lips, "They told me….to run…and …to get help…but it was too…too late…Lord Yoshiro…he…he fell as….I rode…away."

Tsuruko's face suddenly drained of color, "What?"

The soldier began to fade as his eyes closed, "Forgive me…Lady…Tsuruko…"

She griped the dead soldier's collar, "It's not true!"

Gently, Takeru wiped his hands of the blood and pulled Tsuruko to her feet. He calmly led her away, "Tsuruko, calm down."

Immediately, she fell against him beating her fists against his chest, "I know it's not true! He can't be…."

Tugging her towards the main building, Takeru gently rubbed her shoulders, "You need to calm down, Tsuruko."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Motoko and Hina rushing towards him. Gently, he set Tsuruko down on a nearby barrel away from the on lookers. The two caught up to them quickly. Tsuruko, still in shock, but was now quietly sobbing. Motoko took one look at her sister and then looked at Takeru. He looked away gently, pain in his eyes. Gingerly and with great care, she slowly helped her sister to her feet, "Come on, sister. Let's get you inside and brew some tea for you."

The older sister mutely complied as Motoko ushered her inside. Takeru and Hina watched them go, neither speaking a word. When the two were out of sight, Hina turned to him, "What happened, Takeru?"

The young man frowned deeply, "Her husband was ambushed."

With all that could be said, those words summed it up best. Hina felt a pang of sadness in her heart as she looked in the direction the sisters had left, "Oh, dear."

Slumping against the nearest wall, Takeru looked down at what little blood still covered his hands, "No one is unaffected by this war. Not the strongest or the weakest of us is spared."

The older woman nodded slowly, "You do realize that this fortress will be the next target for Vosk, right?"

Takeru nodded, his eyes closed, "And from what I understand, where Yoshiro was is not more than three days march from here."

Hina looked at the recruits slowly returning to practice, "I'll send a scout to check how many are coming. No doubt Vosk sent more than enough to tear down these walls stone by stone."

A small whimper from behind them alerted them to another's presence. Turning, they found the form of Shinobu standing no more than a few feet away. A look of pain was in her tear soaked eyes, "Their coming here?"

Resigning himself to the truth, Takeru stood upright, "I'm afraid so, Shinobu."

She looked to Hina for confirmation, receiving only a small nod in response. The older woman than looked away slightly, affirming her response. Tears began to fall from Shinobu's eyes, "You'll protect us won't you, Takeru?"

His shoulders slumped slightly, "Against the number they most likely will bring to bear, even I won't stand much chance."

The tears began to fall rapidly down her cheeks, "You said you'd protect us! You said Keitaro would come back soon! Everything you've told me is a lie!"

Before they could react, she turned and ran. Takeru's heart filled with pain as he watched the girl run from him. Hina clicked her tongue in sadness, "Such pain from someone so young."

Takeru frowned heavily, "Perhaps I should go speak with her."

"No," Hina said, looking at him, "Let me."

He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded, "I'll go dispatch a scout to recon the enemy. Hopefully Vosk is too arrogant to think we're more of a threat than we are."

Hina shook her head lightly, "Hope is something we can't afford right now, Takeru."

She turned and bid farewell to Takeru as she went to track down the disheartened girl.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The view to the south was beautiful in the early morning sun. However, the young blue haired girl was balled up with her back to the wall. Tears streaking down her cheeks at the thought of today's events. Clenching her eyes shut, she fought back the rising anger in her heart.

_'How could he say such things,'_ she thought, replaying Takeru's words in her head, _'He promised nothing would happen to us, but now he's given up!'_

"Shinobu?"

Startled, she looked up to see Ichiro standing at the stairs. Concern was etched on his face, "Are you alright?"

She buried her head back in her hands, "I don't know what to believe, Ichiro."

From between her fingers, she saw him cross to her side. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, "What happened?"

Her heart still at war with her mind, she threw herself into Ichiro. A bit shaken by the suddenness, he cautiously returned the embrace. The warmth of her skin against him was so new and strange to him. His arms rested lightly around her small frame, neither speaking until she calmed, "Keitaro's not coming. The enemy's getting closer and their going to kill us. Every one of us!"

A frown appeared on Ichiro's face, "Don't worry. They could smash against these walls with everything they have and still they wouldn't crumble."

"But what if they did get in," she said, gripping him tighter, "What would happen to everyone? What would happen to me?"

Ichiro let his thoughts run for a moment, then remembered something from long ago. Something his brother had told him as a child when he was scared. He pulled her back to look him in the eyes, "Then I'll protect you."

She looked at him disbelieving, "Why would you do that? I'm not worth saving."

Ichiro opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a new voice, "Because each and every one of us is worth saving."

They turned to look at Hina as she looked upon the two. She calmly looked to Ichiro, "Would you mind giving us a moment alone, Ichiro?"

He looked from Hina to Shinobu, and nodded. Gently removing Shinobu's arms form around him, he stood and walked past Hina and disappeared down the stairs. When she was sure they were alone, Hina let the calm demeanor around her slip. Shinobu looked at Hina, really noticing just how old she really was.

Walking towards the wall, Hina sighed, Shinobu. I know you have questions. Some are easy to understand. Some are hard to bear hearing."

Standing shakily, Shinobu looked at the old woman, "I want to know why Takeru is the way he is. I want to know why he doubts himself so much."

She watched as Hina's shoulders slumped visibly, "About four months after Takeru was born, his mother was captured by a rogue psionicist. He had tricked her into believing he was on the right side and persuaded her to follow him. When she disappeared, I took Takeru in and raised him. He was very strong for such a young phoenix. It wasn't until about nine years ago, before any of you arrived at Hinata Inn, that everything went sour."

"At the time, Haruka was betrothed to a young and strong phoenix from another clan. They were happily in love. In the spirit of happiness, Tsuruko visited at that time. I had sent Takeru down into the town with Haruka's fiancée to retrieve some food and supplies for the small party we were planning," Hina continued, a small tear forming in her eye, "While there, a woman appeared from nowhere. Takeru saw her and instantly recognized her. She was his mother. Apparently she had gotten loose from the psionicist and found him. The reunion was tearful. It was also short lived."

The older woman turned to look at Shinobu, "The psionicist found her, and in a rage killed her. Takeru watched his mother die right before his very eyes. It was then that he vowed revenge for her death and chased the psionicist against my daughters' fiancées advice. He sent a mental plea of help to me and Tsuruko and we joined the chase."

She gently wiped away a tear from her eye, " We followed until we finally caught up with them. But by then the psionicist had managed to twist Takeru's thoughts. He made him believe we were the enemy and responsible for his mother's death. It was because of this corruption that his flame burns blue instead of red. He attacked relentlessly. During the battle, the psionicist disappeared as we were barely able to survive the fight."

More tears came to her aged face, "Haruka's fiancée then did the unthinkable. He threw himself in front of Takeru, taking a blow that was intended for Tsuruko. The blade pierced his heart, killing him. It only registered in Takeru's mind for a split second before he realized what he'd done. The lapse in thought was enough for Tsuruko and myself to subdue him. After the battle, we brought him here and placed him within a special room designed to hold him. While he was in it, it took us nearly a year to undo the damage that had been done to his psyche."

Shinobu choked back tears unsuccessfully, "What was his name?"

Hina frowned deeply, "Hikiro. He was Ichiro's brother."

The blue haired girl sobbed openly, "What does this have to do with me?"

The older woman turned to look at her, a small measure of sadness in her eyes, "Don't become like him, Shinobu. He second guesses himself each day. Listen to your heart to what you know is right."

Looking at the older woman, Shinobu felt her tears surge forward again. Sinking to her knees, she cried. Sympathetically and saddened, Hina walked to the young lady and pulled her into a warm hug. She gently rocked the girl as she soothed her tears.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Takeru frowned heavily at the setting sun. A few hours had passed since a scout had been sent to investigate. Since that time, any and all available that could fight were being outfitted and trained to fight. He took a deep breath, a silent prayer on his mind for the impending battle.

From behind him, he heard the familiar footsteps of Ichiro. His frown deepened, "Have you sent for reinforcements?"

The teen nodded as he stepped up beside Takeru, "Yes, but odds are against us they will come in time to help. The scout also returned a few moments ago. He was out of breath and his horse barely able to stand, but alive."

Takeru breathed a long held sigh of relief, "And? What news does he bring?"

Ichiro crossed his arms, his eyes slightly downcast, "At least ten thousand of Vosk's men are headed straight here. They'll arrive in three days time."

The older of the two lowered his head, "Far too many for us to hold against. We only have close to two thousand here. The odds are definitely in their favor."

"That's not all," Ichiro said, clenching his fists tightly, "Two of his generals are leading them."

The violet haired man sighed, "Which ones?"

Ichiro spat, "Gaaz and Devar."

Takeru shifted uncomfortably in the other's presence, "The Horned One and the Deceiver."

From beside him, Ichiro scoffed, "It should be a walk in the park for you."

A small pang of regret wound it's self around his heart in Takeru's chest. Bracing himself against the wall, he closed his eyes, "I'm not going to ask for forgiveness. I don't deserve it. But at least give me one thing, Ichiro."

Ichiro looked at Takeru skeptically, "What?"

Looking at him, Takeru held an impassive look, "Fight by my side. Like your brother once did."

The teen scoffed lightly and turned to walk away. Takeru watched for a moment, then looked away. The footsteps stopped for a second, "For my brother, not you. For Hikiro."

Takeru smiled faintly, "Thank you, Ichiro."

_**End of Chapter 14**_

**__**

**_Author's Notes:_**

Well, now you have the reason for Takeru's actions. Hope you liked it.


	16. Harbinger

_**Chapter 15: Harbinger**_

He held his breath, being careful to not alert a nearby patrol. He had been in hiding for a few days and was still weak from the fight. He listened as the patrol passed, satisfied that he had not been found. Listening to them, he heard them pass out of his range of hearing, hopefully to search another area. A small sigh escaped his lips as he drew in a long needed breath.

Leaning back against the rough bark of the tree, Keitaro relaxed slightly. He had stayed for at least another hour after the others had left before he retreated as well. He had hoped that small amount of time had been enough for them to reach a safe distance from the enemy. With the completion of this task, he had run in a different direction in order to draw them even further away from their trail. That had been some time ago.

He reached to his side and pulled out a canteen. Opening the top and bringing it to his lips, Keitaro frowned. Extending the water bottle in front of his eyes and shaking it, he was rewarded with only one small drop of water. He sighed as he replaced the bottle, _'Great. Now I have to find water. Soon.'_

Sitting in the tree, making sure that no patrol was approaching his position, Keitaro began to make his way down to the ground. The very faint crunching sound his feet made when he hit the forest floor jarred his senses to full attention. Happy that he had alerted no one, Keitaro began to make his way as stealthily as possible to the small stream he had remembered seeing early that day. He placed its position at nearly four hours from his current position. Keitaro remained alert as he moved, _'At least I'll have something to put on my stomach.'_

It was then that his stomach growled rather loud and obnoxiously at him. It had been a few days since he had eaten anything of significant value. Unconsciously, he had noticed that some appetizing looking mushrooms were nearby, but he shook the temptation away. Unsure if they were edible, he continued on. Right now he could not afford to make himself sick or have any other adverse reactions to the scrumptious looking mushrooms.

It took him until late in the afternoon to find the stream, but he was very much relieved when he heard the trickle of water. The cool mountain water was refreshing as it slid easily down his throat. Careful to keep one ear open, Keitaro relished the feeling of the water in his mouth and on his skin. He sat by the stream as he filled his canteen and looked around for something that he knew to be edible. He was lucky to be rewarded with a small bush of berries.

Taking a few of them and eating some, he savored the sweet taste of the fruit. Plucking some for later use and storing them in small belt pouch he had come across, he looked around to see if he could find a direction to go in that may not be into the awaiting arms of an enemy patrol. His gaze fell downstream and he stopped suddenly.

He rubbed his eyes as he looked to see if he was hallucinating. Just a little further downstream was a white bird of prey. It sat on a low branch looking him directly in the eyes, as if daring him to look it in the eye. Keitaro cautiously made his way towards the bird, hoping to discern something more about this rare bird. It took flight only when it was sure that it had his undivided attention. It opened its wings and moved further downstream, landing on another low branch. Keitaro cocked his head to one side as he looked at the bird, "Do you want me to follow?"

The bird screeched, seeming to answer his question affirmatively. Keitaro looked at it skeptically, "How do I know this isn't a figment of my imagination or a trick?"

Looking him in the eye, the bird dared him to turn his back. Keitaro looked at this bird and felt himself compelled to follow it. He took another step forward towards the hawk, all the time being watched by his avian companion. Almost in a trance like state, Keitaro continued to follow the bird as it went downstream, flitting from tree to tree.

Time seemed to have stood still as he was led through the forest by the bird of prey, yet hours had passed and nightfall was approaching. Not once did Keitaro sense any demons nearby. The only presence had been that of the hawk that he had followed. He found himself standing in front of a serene looking lake, the slowly setting sun reflected off its surface in a burst of red and gold. The hawk then glided down to land on an out burst of undergrowth.

Keitaro looked at the sun and then to the bird, not sure what to make of the scene. Slowly and cautiously, he came out from the underbrush and over to where the hawk perched. This time it did not take flight as he neared, but looked him over with a scrutinizing look. When he was within arms reach, Keitaro extended a hand towards the bird. It noticed his movement, but made no motion to leave or retaliate. His hand gently came to rest on the birds head, allowing himself the small movements to pet the birds' head. The hawk chirruped kindly as Keitaro felt a smile come to his face. It was almost like the bird had told him he appreciated the gesture. Keitaro chuckled lightly, "You're welcome friend."

The bird chirruped again and remained sitting there for a few moments before finally taking flight and leaving Keitaro all alone in the woods. He watched it leave and then turned back to the lake in front of him. He was getting tired and for now this was probably the best choice he had in the way of a close source of water. Looking around, Keitaro noticed some thick underbrush nearby in the tree line. He walked over to it and began inspecting it. Satisfied that only heavy scrutiny would reveal anything or anyone hidden in it, he crawled in and began making a small space so that he could rest for at least an hour or so. As he began to drift to sleep, he felt the sensation of this night marking both the beginning and the ending of something, but what he couldn't tell.

* * *

Huile grimaced at the sight of his master's face when he returned to the camp. The new scar that crossed his face gave credence to the brutality and savagery that Vosk was most apt to employ when he thought motivation was in order. The demon cringed inwardly, hoping to hide any discomfort at Gaaz's face lest he be on the receiving end of whatever torturous ideas were no doubt coursing through Gaaz's mind. Thankfully, for Huile at least, he was busying himself with humiliating and harming his nearest guards that for some reason or another had displeased him. As Gaaz flung the head of his bodyguards out of the tent, Huile simply side stepped to allow his master room to rampage past and into the open air. Following silently, Huile wondered just what had happened at that meeting. Gaaz grabbed the poor bodyguard by the throat and was holding him high above himself as he glared daggers through him, "Is my point perfectly clear now?!"

The guard stuttered an apology in between gasps for air before being unceremoniously tossed aside like a rag doll. Huile cringed for the guard, before speaking up, "Massster Gaaz?"

Gaaz turned back to look at his advisor with a stare that could kill. He stalked up to him and raised himself to his fullest stature, "Yes, Huile? Care to make a snappy remark? Maybe then I can amuse myself with snapping your neck?"

Huile bowed low, hoping to avoid that fate, "No, Massster. Sssimply wondering what Vosssk'sss ordersss were."

He stared down at Huile before huffing violently and then walking back into the tent. Huile followed dutifully, both in hopes of easing Gaaz's anger and to also learn of the new orders. Gaaz stomped over to a chair in the large tent and sat down with a little more force than necessary. He looked out into nothing as he focused himself. Huile stood nearby, but not too close for fear of another outburst. After what seemed like hours, Gaaz began to chuckle, a malicious gleam in his eyes. Huile cocked a distorted eyebrow at the change in mood, "Massster?"

Gaaz then began to laugh in earnest before turning his gaze to Huile, "His orders were simple. Crush the Phoenix's at Kyoto. With them out of the way, Vosk should have no trouble in accomplishing his goals."

Huile again bowed, "Ordersss that you will most love to carry out. It isss what you do best, Massster."

The horned demon laughed a little heartier than before, "Indeed I will enjoy it. I anticipate the carnage to be had."

Bowing again, Huile excused himself from his master's musings over how the battle to come would go. While Gaaz had only said that there was to be a march to Kyoto, Huile was not entirely without knowledge of what was really going to happen along with that. He knew that Devar wanted a child from there to bring up in her ways, much as he himself had been. What was one more innocent child brought into the fold of corruption?

He shuddered at that thought as he entered into his own tent, far away from Gaaz's, but not too far as to be disrespectful to the other demon. At one time, he would never have had a second thought about corrupting an innocent child to use for his or Vosk's schemes. However, years had changed that. He had spent far too much time watching what was going on around him while in the service of his master. He had seen far too much, and for a time had turned a blind eye, assuming it was the remnants of his human conscience. Oh, how wrong he had been.

Sitting down at his small desk, he looked at the small mirror he was provided to attend to some form of personal grooming. Gently, he picked it up and looked into the reflection of himself. Looking back at him was a disfigured and scarred face. Constant torture and the own twisted energies of the netherworld had left their mark on his face. He looked at himself with disgust and contempt. No, he was not likely to continue in service to his 'master' any longer. If his thoughts were truly his own, than what little humanity he had, any honor remaining, than he would kill himself to spare another moment looking at the hideous sight that looked back at him from the mirror.

Violently, he tossed the mirror aside, not caring if it shattered. At the moment, he was unsure of how to shuffle off his mortal coil into a better place than the hell he had lived in for years already. Surely there was some way he could die and remain in peace. Some how there was, but it eluded him.

Gazing across to his padded cushion, he sighed heavily, _"Perhapsss meditation will asssissst me in gaining insssight into my predicament."_

Shuffling over to it and lighting some incense, he sat upon the mat and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly and with great concentration, he slowly felt himself within the familiar eddies of his subconscious mind. The dreamlike state was soothing and abrasive, like an ocean's wave. The further away you are, the softer the spray of the sea was and the more pleasant it was. The closer you were, the harsher the spray and the more cautious you had to be lest you were swept away in the tide. For the moment, at least to escape any lingering outside pressure, Huile let himself be carried adrift. As the world around him disappeared, he felt his eyes closing with ease.

Blinking, he found himself amongst the thick trees of the area around the camp. There were no sounds, no other demons or any presence of any kind for that matter. Just himself standing amidst the foliage, looking sorely out of place. He cocked a disfigured eyebrow as he looked around _"Peculiar. Thisss isss not my normal trance ssstate."_

Taking in every nuance, he did find himself starting to feel at peace. Gently, he sat down on the grass, feeling the dew seeping into his clothes. A light breeze whispered through the trees, brushing past his skin in feather light touches. He sighed contentedly, _"It isss perhapsss more sssoothing than my normal, but it isss ssstill peculiar."_

Hours or minutes passed, of which he was never sure. It was calm and that was enough for now. That is until he felt the presence of another near him. Opening his eyes, he noticed the outline of a bird of prey weaving its way towards him through the trees. Tilting his head to the side, he watched as it came closer to him, _"Yet another puzzle. Could thisss be a visssion?"_

Just as quickly as the thought arose, it was quickly tossed aside. Keeping an eye on the bird, Huile chuckled grimly, _"Absssurd. If it wasss, there would be sssome sssignificance to my sssuroundingsss…"_

He immediately dropped the thought as the bird came close enough for him to distinguish more of its features. Its feathers were not what he had expected. Instead of brown or red or any of the normal hues its feathers would have, they shone a brilliant shade of white. Almost dazzling, Huile immediately hustled to his feet. The faintest of traces of fear washed across him as the bird neared him, no doubt an omen of some sort.

_"But, I wonder,"_ he pondered, half in fear and half in anticipation, as it came closer until it was no more than ten feet before him perched on a low branch, _"What kind of omen?"_

The bird called out loudly, drawing him from his musings. Huile watched as it took to the wing again and flew some distance before landing again. It looked back at him, almost expectantly. Unsure of what to do, allowed himself to follow this bird. As he began to move, his brow creased in frustration, _"I sssuppossse I ssshall find out one way or another."_

He followed the bird as it flew from branch to branch, taking him along a path to some as yet unknown destination. Every so often, Huile assumed it had finished its journey, only to be taken further along. Hours seemed to pass as he followed this bird, still with the faintest of doubts lingering in his mind. It was unnerving to have the only other presence be the bird, but it was quite soothing as well. As he cleared the next portion of underbrush, Huile took in a breath of amazement.

There, lying nestled in the cradle of two mountains was the most serene looking lake he had ever laid eyes upon. The bird itself was perched atop the only piece of brush by the lakeside watching him with its penetrating gaze. Huile swallowed what fear he had and stepped out into the clearing and towards the bird. The bird did not move this time when he drew near to it, only watched him more intently. By now, he could reach out and touch the hawk, but chose not to do so in fear that the vision would end. He chuckled nervously, _"It would not do me any good to end a visssion without learning the point."_

Moments passed as he stood there and watched the bird, hoping that it would give him some kind of insight as to the purpose of this vision. However, when the bird only screeched and took off in an unknown direction, Huile began to wonder if there really was a point to this vision. He harrumphed, crossing his arms, "Thisss hasss been nothing but a pointlessss endeavor."

"Not entirely, Huile."

The demon spun on his heels, only to fall to his knees in a deep bow. Standing there behind him was a man that he had at one point respected and to some degree still did. The man smiled at him from beneath white locks of hair, "It has been a long time, Huile. Or rather should I say Kyosuke?"

Huile swallowed loudly, "I do not dessserve to be called that name any longer my Lord. I have disssgraced myssself and my family."

The other man nodded gently, his posture never changing from its neutral state, "That is true. But you have seen the error of your ways. That in and of itself is an act of redemption."

Huile inclined his head upward to look at his lord. He felt his heart leap into his throat and his hands gripping the gravel tightly, "There isss much I have to atone for my Lord. One act cannot undo decadesss of pain and sssuffering."

The white haired man nodded slowly, agreeing with Huile, "Yes, that is also true. This is why I have come to you, Kyosuke. I have two tasks for you to accomplish. Then and only then when they are complete, will you be able to have your rest."

Huile bowed his head back down to the ground, "Asssk of me anything, my Lord, and it will be done."

He felt the ground shift in front of him as the man kneeled down and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Gently and cautiously, Huile looked up at the man. A smile was on his face as he looked at Huile, "These tasks are simple. One is to come to this place in the real world and wait for someone very special and dear to me to arrive. You are to tell him everything that is planned to occur at Kyoto and to tell him that if he does not arrive in time, then all will be lost."

Huile nodded, "And the second task?"

The man chuckled lightly, "The second task you will recognize when you see it. Words cannot describe it, therefore actions will make it know to you. Fate has written this task that only you can perform. I have complete faith in you, Kyosuke. You will find your peace."

Again, Huile nodded, bowing deeply to the man in front of him, "I swear on my life that these tasks will be done."

The man nodded, a smile on his face. He stood and began to slowly walk towards the woods. He stopped when he was nearly there, and looked back at Huile, "Oh, and Kyosuke. Look at your reflection."

Puzzled at his statement, Huile turned and looked into the water. His eyes widened in amazement as he slowly brought a hand to his face. There staring back at him was his face. Not the grotesque mask that had become his face over the years, but his true face. The one that he had longed to see again in the mirror. His complexion was dark and his eyes full of wonder. The hair on his head had grayed lightly over the years, but the black of his youth still shown with brilliance against it. When he turned to thank the man, there was no one there. He smiled, knowing that his visions purpose was done. He smiled a genuine smile as he slowly allowed himself to be swept away again in the eddies of his mind.

As his eyes slowly opened, Huile knew where he had to go and what he had to do. Grabbing a thick overcoat, he proceeded out of the tent. He dismissed his guards that had taken up position to escort him where he was going, saying that he could most certainly handle anything out in the woods at this hour of the night. They listened to him, staying behind at his tent to await his return. After having dealt with them, he walked out into the darkness of the night.

He almost laughed at himself, walking alone in enemy territory to a place he had never truly been to before and yet knew the way to. Even with his regular visions, none had been that vivid or felt that real. He smiled inwardly, _"Just another one of the things that made that man the greatest there was."_

Within a couple of hours, Huile had found the lake cradled in the mountains from his vision. He calmly walked out to the waters edge, knowing full well that eventually a Phoenix would appear to him. When remained a bit of a mystery, but who he was almost certain of that. Sitting down upon the graveled ground, Huile waited patiently. If need be, he would wait until the end of his days for him to come.

_"But,"_ he thought to himself as he watched the waves lap at the shoreline, _"I'm fairly certain that won't be the cassse."_

* * *

The sound of gravel crunching beneath boots woke Keitaro with a start. Staying silent, he looked around through what he could of the underbrush he had slept in. The only thing he could notice was a single figure sitting at the edge of the water. He searched his senses, and nearly rushed to kill the demon that had dared to come so close. He caught himself in time, glancing around at the woods around him, _"It's as if he's inviting me out to talk with him. This most definitely smells like a trap to me."_

Slowly and stealthily, Keitaro moved out of the underbrush and began to creep through the surrounding area. He searched for minutes, before he was sure that the only presence there was himself and the demon at the shore. He frowned heavily, _"Something doesn't feel right, but I can't place what? Why is there just one demon out in the middle of nowhere this late without any others around?"_

He pondered this as he watched the demon. It almost felt as though he was waiting. For what, he was not sure, but he knew that this was just one demon and the less there were, than the better off the world would be. For a moment, he considered breaking cover and running the demon through from behind. He was about to do just that when a thought flashed across his mind, _"He doesn't have any weapons."_

This halted Keitaro. Sure he had killed many demons before now, and one more would not make him lose any sleep at night, but this one was unarmed. Every single one before had tried to kill him or was going to hurt others. This one was unarmed and not even trying to kill anyone. Keitaro felt the sword at his side in its sheath pulse, telling him that even killing an unarmed demon was being no different than they were killing innocent people. He debated the two options, and slowly came to a realization. Cautiously and as silently as he could, he stepped out of cover.

* * *

The calmness of the air and the stillness of the water were like a soothing song to Huile as he sat waiting. He knew, with every fiber of his being that was fate revealing to him events to come. While they may still be unknown to him, he knew that he would trust his feelings when the time came. For now, though, he would wait for the one that was to appear before him. As the moon continued its path across the sky, Huile sat silently and waited.

It was the sound of a blade being drawn behind him that alerted him to the others presence. He smiled lightly, knowing that death was not to come to him tonight. He bowed his head shallowly in thought, "Ssso you have come."

From behind him, he heard the feather light footsteps appear from the night as the person came closer. From behind him, the voice sent a tiny shiver up Huile's spine, "What do you want, demon?"

Huile chuckled lightly and pleasantly, so as not to alarm the man behind him, "I have come for redemption."

A long pause fell upon the two, with Huile silently praying that this was actually who he was to meet. A second later he felt the tip of a blade resting against his back, "Stand."

He did as he was commanded and waited. Prepared to die, he was willing to prove his being unarmed. Slowly, he put his arms out to his sides, palms up, "I am unarmed. Sssurely you would not taint your honor by killing an unarmed perssson?"

He heard the voice scoff from behind him, "I don't think you constitute a person anymore."

Huile gently nodded his head, "Thisss isss true."

A few tense seconds passed between the two, neither saying anymore. Then, as quickly as it had been pressed against his back, Huile heard the blade being sheathed. Letting out a quiet breath, Huile cautiously turned around to face this person. He nearly dropped to his feet at the sight before him. A young man, no more than twenty four stood. His hair, while starting to turn red around the edges, was the same black as his ancestors. The eyes were the same shade of obsidian, yet with the hint of red beginning to creep into the iris. Huile took a step back out of reaction, but found that somehow he was not surprised. The young man glared at the demon, "Something offend you?"

Huile shook his head, both in answer and to clear his mind, "I apologize. Your appearance ssshocked me. You look like Lord Urassshima did."

The young man thumbed his swords hilt, "That's because I'm his grandson."

Huile again had to hide his shock, "Ssso you are the heir to Clan Urassshima?"

Keitaro nodded his head, his harsh glare never faltering, "My name is Keitaro Urashima. Not that it should matter to you, demon."

"No, it ssshouldn't," Huile said, slowly going to his knees. Once there, he bowed deeply, "Forgive me, Lord Urassshima. I did not mean to offend you."

Keitaro looked at the demon, puzzled at his actions. Huile sat up slowly, "My name isss Huile. At leassst it has been for the lassst forty yearsss. At one time I wasss called Kyosssuke. I had a wife once, too. But that was yearsss ago. I'm sssure that my wife hasss passssed on. My ssson…"

Keitaro watched as the demon in front of him began to shed tears, but his shoulders were set like a warriors. He felt a twinge of guilt pass through him at the sight. Keitaro, still cautious, looked down with mixed curiosity, "Why do you tell me these things?"

"Sssimple," Huile began, looking up at Keitaro with tired weary eyes, "I wisssh to be forgiven and be allowed to ressst in peace. Until tonight, I did not know how to achieve thisss goal, but it wasss thanks to a visssion that I wasss able to learn of where you were and how to redeem myssself."

Keitaro slowly began to reach for his sword, "You knew where I was?"

Huile nodded, putting his hands in front of himself to forestall Keitaro attacking him, "Yesss, but I told no one. I wasss led here in my visssion by a white hawk. It and the visssage of Lord Urassshima led me and told me what to do to redeem myssself."

Still unsure, Keitaro's eyes darted between the demon in front of him and the edge of the woods, "How can I trust you?"

The demon shrugged lightly, a small smile on his face, "I have not attacked you, have I?"

Keitaro looked at Huile questioningly, "And what message did they tell you to give me?"

Huile looked away, finding everything but Keitaro's face more appealing to look at, "They told me to tell you of the impending attack on Kyoto. Gaaz and hisss army are headed there to crusssh the Phoenix'sss that have regrouped there. He intendsss to kill them all. Men, women, and children. I'm sssure you've ssseen what they do to warriorsss and innocentsss. You don't need anymore encouragement than that I think."

Again Keitaro fixed Huile with a penetrating glare, "And how can I rely on this information?"

Huile dropped to his knees and bowed deeply, "Becaussse, Lord Urassshima, I ssswear fealty to you and your clan. I will do what I can from my posssition to aid you, but there isss only ssso much I can do, and what little time I have left may not mean much."

Keitaro thought for a second, searching his feelings. His logic told him not to trust this demon and kill him right now. But somewhere in his heart, he knew that both what this demon had said and his vow were honest and that he could be trusted. At least to a certain point. After a moment of deciding, Keitaro nodded, "Very well, Huile. I will trust you this once. But I assure you, if you are wrong, than armed or not I will end your existence."

The prostrate demon looked up, hope gleaming lightly in his eyes, "You will not have to, My Lord. For if I'm wrong, than I ssshall kill myssself."

Keitaro nodded, and then took off running towards Kyoto. Once he was sure that no one was around anymore, he jumped and released his wings. As the wind swept past him, he sent a prayer to where Naru and the others were that he was not on a wild goose chase.

_**End of Chapter 15**_


End file.
